No te vayas sin mí
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Él es un hombre peligroso que llega a hacer negocios a Mystic Falls y ella es una chica tenaz y ambiciosa que no le tiene miedo a su poder ni a su dinero. Dos personas iguales que le temen al amor y que comparten las mismas heridas. ¿Cuál es su futuro si él es uno de los criminales más buscados y ella es una chica rubia que no se deja intimidar por él? Klaroline. Humanos.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Esta historia pretende ser un pequeño proyecto que me estoy planteando para ver si a los lectores les gusta o no. Se sitúa dentro del programa de televisión, pero le he añadido unos pocos detalles del libro. Este es un pequeño prólogo, y el capítulo que sigue, será un Piloto. El prólogo y el piloto serán narrados desde el punto de vista de Caroline Forbes. El resto de la historia será narrada en tercera persona. Es mi primera historia de TVD. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

Prólogo.

Después de tanto haberle rechazado, y de tanto hacerme creer que en realidad le odiaba…me di cuenta que no era así. Me di cuenta que desde un principio me había atraído toda aquella prepotencia que el hombre se cargaba, todo aquel poder de poder conseguir lo que quisiese, todo su porte de caballero y la forma en la que me hablaba solo a mí. Me enamoré de Niklaus Mikaelson. Un hombre extranjero, con un acento precioso y unos modales excelentes. Era un empresario, (y un criminal muy buscado) dueño de muchísimas empresas. Dueño de emporios multimillonarios, un magnate que no necesitaba trabajar. Tenía todo lo que quería, todo lo que deseaba lo obtenía. Él me había querido obtener, quería que yo fuese suya, pero yo me resistí. Me resistí tanto que me alejé de él, por ser orgullosa y no darle el gusto de obtenerme. Yo era más orgullosa que él, y aquella fue, tal vez, la razón por la cual no pude resistir irme y dejarle solo. Y ahora que me encontraba lejos y que mi corazón le deseaba más que nunca, no sabía cómo regresar y darle la cara. No sabía cómo arreglar las cosas, como dejar los problemas atrás. Tan pronto cuando le deje solo en la entrada de mi casa, pude ver sus ojos. Su mirada, su expresión de amor. Sabía que él y yo estábamos destinados a tener algo hermoso y a estar juntos por mucho tiempo. Yo lo sabía tan bien. Y aun así, me fui.

**Dos años atrás.**

―Cariño, te he dicho que las vacaciones no son para salir de compras todos los días. Me tienes que ayudar en la casa.

Mi madre empezó a recoger los platos de la cocina mientras que mi hermanito Daniel, estaba en el sofá de la sala pegado a la televisión.

―Siempre yo, mamá. Daniel no hace nada. Míralo. –le señalé con la mano. –No hace nada en todo el día y cuando tú te vas a la estación, él hace su desorden y tú no le dices nada. Solo me culpas a mí por no poder controlarlo. –enojada empecé a guardar trastes en los gabinetes. ―¿Así van a ser todas las vacaciones?

Los ojos azules de mi madre, me vieron cansados y yo me arrepentí en ese instante.

―De acuerdo, lo siento. Pero podrías hablar con Daniel para que, de perdido, recoja el desorden que deja.

Ella asintió. Su cabello rubio brillo un tanto cuando se acercó a la ventana de la cocina y los rayos del sol le iluminaron. Mi madre era Elizabeth Forbes y era el sheriff de Mystic Falls. Una mujer que a sus cuarentas, se veía de treintas y era muy bonita. Era rubia como yo y tenía unos bonitos ojos azules que yo le había sacado. Le gustaba mucho su trabajo y tendía a dejar la casa un tanto descuidada ya que se pasaba mucho tiempo en la estación de policía haciendo sabrá Dios que. No nos llevábamos del todo bien, ya que éramos extremadamente diferentes. Ella era una mujer muy práctica, que veía la vida en un solo color. Y yo era una chica a la cual le gustaba experimentar muchas cosas y a la cual le gustaban los colores del arcoíris. Por esas razones, y varias más, mamá y yo éramos diferentes y no teníamos la relación que muchos creían. Claro, yo la amaba, era mi madre y nos mantenía a los tres. Pero todavía nos faltaba trabajar en la relación.

―Me tengo que ir. No le des dulces a Daniel, ya ha comido suficientes. –dijo en voz alta haciendo que mi hermanito resoplara molesto.

―Está bien, te veré en un rato. Me quedé de ver con Elena y con Bonnie en el Grill.

Después de despedirnos, y de que se hubiese ido, terminé de limpiar la cocina con la ayuda de mi hermanito flojo.

Daniel era un chiquillo de trece años que se la pasaba jugando videojuegos violentos y que le gustaba causar problemas. Tenía el cabello de un color mieloso, más oscuro que el de mamá y el mío. Le había sacado a papá. Y tenía los ojos verdes de papá. No había mucho que decir de él, solo que era muy desordenado y flojo.

―Voy a ir a casa de Alex a jugar Xbox. –dijo Daniel.

―¿A qué hora regresas? ¿Tienes la llave de la casa? Recuerda que mamá llega tarde y yo saldré dentro de un rato.

El rodó sus ojos y yo le di una mirada reprobatoria.

―Sí, sí. Tengo la llave. Alex vive enfrente, Caroline. Te voy a mandar un mensaje cuando regrese a casa.

―Sí, haz eso. Yo estoy aquí para las ocho. ¿Está bien?

Daniel asintió y después salió de la casa y yo le seguí con la mirada hasta que entró a casa de los Green.

Suspiré cansada y terminé de recoger el desorden que Daniel había dejado y terminé limpiando toda la casa. Yo era muy ordenada y muy limpia, me gustaba todo en su lugar y odiaba que las cosas estuviesen desordenadas o en un lugar equivocado. Siempre había sido así, desde pequeñita. Me gustaba limpiar el cuarto de Daniel y mis Barbies, siempre estaban bien ordenaditas, mi juego era ordenarlas, no jugar con ellas como las demás niñas hacían. Me gustaba la puntualidad y ser primera en todo. Eventualmente, aquella actitud perfeccionista me había ganado muchos puestos importantes a lo largo de mi vida estudiantil así como mi vida personal. En este momento estaba en mi segundo año de universidad, estudiando una carrera en administración de empresas y tomando dos cursos en diseño de interiores y en planificación de eventos. También era presidenta y encargada de planificar y decorar cualquier evento que tuviese que ver con la universidad. Claro, yo solo daba órdenes. Era buena haciendo eso. Tenía a todo un comité a mis pies, muchas chicas recién egresadas que adoraban a Caroline Forbes. ¿Y que era todo eso? Más votos positivos que me permitían ser Caroline Forbes, la chica alta de cabello rubio a la que una vez supe apodaban 'Barbie'. De todas formas, mi vida nunca había sido tan perfecta como aparentaba. Con el divorcio de mis padres, con tratar de ser mejor que todos y con la extraña relación que mi madre y yo llevábamos, mi vida estaba lejos de la perfección.

Esa tarde que salí, mi vida cambió por completo. Cuando salí de casa, era una chica universitaria, que vivía una doble vida muy solitaria. Pero cuando regresé…ya no me sentía sola en aquel mundo lleno de perfección y de 'vidas perfectas' falsas. Le había conocido y él había resultado ser igual que yo.


	2. Piloto

**No Te Vayas Sin Mí**

**Piloto**

**Jueves, Julio 2013. Mystic Falls, Virginia.**

Salí de la casa, y me subí a mi Charger. Un auto plateado muy bonito que había sido mi regalo de graduación. Esa tarde me tocaba hacer algunos mandados para la decoración del baile de verano que la universidad realizaba todos los años. Más que un baile formal, con maestros y el personal docente de la universidad, era una fiesta que los alumnos organizaban a mitad de vacaciones porque se había vuelto una tradición. Cabía destacar, que yo había sido la responsable de organizar y planear el evento en mi primer año en la universidad y como presidenta del club de eventos, seguía al mando de aquella tarea. Era un poco cansado, pero me daba algo que hacer en vacaciones.

Tenía que pasar a ver lo de la comida. Por lo general, alguien más se encargaba de aquello, pero la chica responsable había enfermado y no había nadie más que pudiese encargarse. Todo mundo había decidido largarse de la ciudad y yo tenía que hacerme cargo. Así pues, me dirigí al restaurante con el cual la universidad tenía un cierto trato para contratar banquetes en los eventos organizados. Después de haber encargado cuatrocientos platillos, me arrepentí pensando que el año anterior a ese, mucha comida había sobrado, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes iban a ponerse borrachos hasta no poder caminar y dejaban la comida a un lado. Aun así, deje la orden como estaba y me dirigí al Grill a encontrarme con una de mis dos mejores amigas.

Estacioné el Charger frente al Grill y entré al Grill. Un bar/restaurante que tenía unas mesas de billar y servía como punto de reunión con todos mis amigos. Elena estaba sentada de espaldas y le reconocí por su cabello largo y café.

Elena Gilbert; una chica muy calmada, unos dos centímetros más baja que yo y de un cabello largo muy lacio y muy largo, en un color café chocolatoso muy bonito. Tenía unos ojos cafés muy grandes y una sonrisa bonita. Era una chica extremadamente paciente y bondadosa. A veces me preguntaba de donde sacaba tanta calidez y tan buenos sentimientos, es decir, la chica era demasiado buena. Yo le decía que era malo ser bueno y pensar bien de todos. A pesar de eso, Elena tenía buenos sentimientos y era una de las personas más buenas que había conocido en toda mi vida.

Caminé hacia ella y le susurré al oído haciendo que se asustase. Ella pegó un gritó y yo lancé una carcajada.

– ¡Eres una maldita! –me dijo enojada. –Casi muero.

Yo no podía dejar de reír.

–Casi te caes de la silla. Que graciosa eres. –me limpié una lagrimilla que había salido y suspiré sonoramente.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada.

–No es gracioso. ¿Dónde estabas? Llevo aquí más de veinte minutos.

–Lo siento, Lena. Tuve que hacerme cargo del banquete de la fiesta. La chica encargada de eso enfermó y no había nadie para ocuparse. Tuve que hacerlo yo. –dije de mala gana. –Si quieres que algo salga bien, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo. –suspiré, cansada y rolé mis ojos, molesta.

Ella sonrió.

–Está bien, no te preocupes. –dijo comprendiendo. – ¿Quieres ordenar algo? –preguntó viendo el menú.

–Papas a la francesa. –respondí sonriendo. –Muero por unas.

Después de que una mesera que era muy torpe, nos tomara la orden, Elena y yo hablamos de trivialidades y nos reímos por otras.

– ¿Dónde está Bonnie? Hace más de una semana que no la veo. –dije comiendo papas.

–Hace rato me habló diciendo que su padre seguía en casa y que estaban pasando tiempo de calidad. –dijo.

Yo asentí.

– ¿Dónde está Matt? –preguntó ella.

Matt Donovan, era mi novio. En realidad, ya no había mucha chispa y los dos lo sabíamos. Pero no nos atrevíamos a romper la relación, por miedo. Era un chico muy guapo, alto, que había sido capitán del equipo de futbol americano desde que yo tenía memoria y lo seguía siendo en la universidad. Era rubio, de ojos azules y era el tipo chico norteamericano, con una camioneta Chevrolet de doble cabina, del año de la cachetada. Tenía muchos problemas con su madre y su hermana, ya que las dos eran un desastre en todos los aspectos. Aun así, Matt se las ingeniaba para sonreír, a pesar de que su vida fuese un desastre. A veces, yo me ponía a comparar su vida con la mía, y me daba cuenta que yo estaba siendo egoísta e inmadura al quejarme de mi vida perfecta, que en un punto, lo era.

–No lo sé, Lena…creo que las cosas entre él y yo, no funcionaron después de todo.

Ella suspiró viéndome, con una expresión un tanto triste.

– ¿Estas segura? –preguntó. –Yo sé que Matt te quiere. Me lo ha dicho. –dijo.

–Yo también le quiero, Lena. Pero creo que siempre ha sido un amor muy fraternal. ¿Sabes? Es mi mejor amigo. Creo que me siento de la misma forma que tú te sientes con el…ya sabes, ustedes han sido mejores amigos desde bebés y después decidiste darle una oportunidad como algo más y tuvieron un noviazgo. Pero después se dieron cuenta que no les llevaba a ninguna parte. Creo que es la misma situación de nuevo.

Elena suspiró. A pesar de que Matt y Elena hubiesen tenido una relación en el pasado, y que ella fuese mi mejor amiga, no tuvo ningún problema en que yo empezase una con él. Me dijo que ella le veía como a un hermano y que no le molestaba en lo absoluto, que estaba feliz por mí. Así que, lo hice. Empecé una relación con mi mejor amigo, al igual que ella lo había hecho. Y ahora, la historia se volvía a repetir.

–No quiero que Matt vuelva a sufrir. –dijo ella desviando la mirada.

Claramente, no quería que Matt y yo termináramos nuestra relación.

–Tampoco yo. –confesé. –Pero las cosas no están funcionando.

Ella asintió.

–Entiendo.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

–Por cierto, ¿te has enterado de una familia nueva que llegó a Mystic Falls? –preguntó ella.

Yo asentí.

–Sí, ¿Los Mikaelson, cierto? –Elena asintió. –Me llegó el chisme hace poco. Escuché que es una familia muy numerosa. –dije.

–Yo escuché que fue la primera familia en instalarse en Mystic Falls. Son algo así como…

–Los primeros fundadores. –dije. – ¿Raro no?

– ¿Qué?

–Que hayamos tantas familias fundadoras y que de repente lleguen los primeros.

Ella rio.

–Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera supongo que nosotros nos llevamos el crédito por seguir viviendo aquí. Ellos se fueron después de todo.

Yo asentí.

Después de platicar un poco acerca de aquella familia, Elena recibió una llamada de su madre.

– ¿Estas segura que te quedaras aquí? –me preguntó ella poniéndose de pie.

–Sí, sí. Ya he llamado a Bonnie, no te preocupes. En casa estoy aburridísima. Además, extraño a la enana.

Elena sonrío.

–De acuerdo, tal vez, más tarde les marque para ver si siguen aquí. Te quiero.

–Te quiero más.

Pagué las papas mientras Elena salía del Grill.

Estábamos a mitad de las vacaciones y ya había terminado todas mis tareas de la universidad. No tenía mucho que hacer, más que encargarme del evento de la universidad. Era en realidad, una carga pesada. Es decir, no me molestaba, ya que disfrutaba tanto dirigir todo aquello y dar órdenes a todos. Pero me gustaban las cosas perfectas y a tiempo, lamentablemente, muchas chiquillas no sabían aquellos significados, y yo terminaba haciendo las cosas. Es decir, era un trabajo que dependía de mucha disciplina, o hacías las cosas bien, o las hacías perfectas. Y perfectas, estaba lejos de lo que yo quería. Mi modo de trabajar, requería de mucha exactitud y precisión. Las cosas salían mejor de ese modo. Pensaba tanto en las muchachitas poco responsables que se inscribían en el club de eventos, pretendiendo hacer un buen trabajo y tratando de impresionarme cuando lo único que lograban era enojarme. Me frustré por un momento, ahí, sentada en una mesa del Grill.

Mi celular sonó y todos aquellos pensamientos se esfumaron. Era Matt. Suspiré poquito y respondí el celular.

– ¿Care? –habló el.

–Hola. –respondí.

Nuestras conversaciones se volvían más y más incomodas.

– ¿Qué haces? –me preguntó, con un tono dudoso.

–Estoy en el Grill.

– ¿Sola?

–No, bueno sí. En unos minutos Bonnie viene para acá. ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?

–No…no, solo quería saludarte.

¿Saludarte? ¿Enserio? Parecíamos más amigos que novios.

–Sí, bueno…estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú? No te he visto desde…la fiesta de Jeremy.

–Bien…estoy bien. Te extraño. –dijo apenas.

Yo tragué en seco.

–También yo, Matt. –le mentí, sabiendo que, tal vez, él también estaba mintiendo. –Bueno, te dejo. Bonnie acaba de llegar. –volví a mentir. –Te…quiero, te veo luego.

–Si…, bueno adiós.

Y corté la llamada. ¡Por dios! Ya no aguantaba estar así. Me molestaba que el Matt del que me había enamorado, se hubiese convertido en un chico que me juzgase tanto por mi forma de ser. Decía que era muy celosa, ¡pues claro que era celosa! Matt era el capitán del equipo de futbol. Todas las chicas se le lanzaban como prostitutas. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer? ¿Dejarlas? Matt tenía tan buen corazón, que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de quienes coqueteaban con él y quiénes no. ¡Era un pan de dios! Por esa razón, fue que me enamoré de él. Por su bondad, por sus buenos sentimientos, porque éramos polos opuestos y él era un chico que me tenía mucha paciencia y era bueno con todos. Era igual a Elena. Podía jurar que aquellos dos eran hermanos. No por nada habían sigo mejores amigos desde bebés. Era tan, pero tan buen chico, que a veces, me sacaba de mis casillas. Es decir…me gustaban los chicos malos un poquito.

Ya había experimentado una relación así con otro chico. Era el malo de la escuela, hacia un poco de drogas y era también muy bueno en futbol americano, pero no era el capitán. No era Matt, era Tyler. Tyler Loockwood. El hijo del alcalde de Mystic Falls. Un chico rudo que se las daba de malote, pero que era un hijo de papi y de mami, que tenía mucho dinero y muchas chicas por detrás. Al igual que Matt. Y con Tyler, las cosas habían salido peor, él se dejaba de las chicas, se dejaba de todas. Terminó engañándome con una tal Hayley y yo quedé destrozada. Después, me armaba escenitas de celos con Matt o con cualquier otro chico con el que me viera. Eventualmente, pararon. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba tomado, me llamaba, me lo encontraba por 'casualidad', y me reclamaba de todo, cuando yo era la que tenía que estar enojada por todo el asunto de su infidelidad. Yo también me cansé de sus celos tontos, y deje de enojarme y solamente le seguía la corriente.

De repente, acordarme de todo eso y por encima tener a Matt como novio, y saber que no me estaba llevando a ninguna parte, me hizo sentir mal. Me sentí tonta e inservible. ¿Qué es que no había un hombre de verdad ahí afuera? ¿Alguien que me hiciese sentir muchas mariposistas y que me acelerara el corazón al mismo tiempo? No, parecía que no había nadie. Así que aunque sabía que todavía no era mayor de edad, y que probablemente no me diesen alcohol en el bar, decidí pararme y caminar hacia ahí. Había poca gente en el Grill y dos hombres en el bar. Sentados, con las cabezas bajas. Nadie sabría que la hija del sheriff de la ciudad, estaría tomando alcohol como una total borracha en el lugar más concurrido de Mystic falls, ¿o sí? Me importó muy poco y me aventuré a sentarme ahí, frente al bar.

– ¿Caroline? –una vocecilla chillona me habló.

– ¿April? No sabía que estabas trabajando aquí. –le sonreí.

Ella sonrió, también. Un poco apenada y después se sonrojó como una chiquilla.

–Sí, entré a trabajar hace poco. Me distrae de todo. –se encogió de hombros.

April Young, era la hija del pastor Young. Una chica de preparatoria muy bonita, menuda y con un cabello muy, muy negro. Tenía unos ojos muy grandes, de color verde y una piel como de blanca nieves. Pero, era un poco rara. No tenía mamá y tal vez, eso la hacía un poco tímida y distinta a los demás. Y ahí estaba April; sonriéndome como solía sonreírle a todos y tras de la barra. Así que, la vi como la oportunidad para tomarme unos tequilas sin tener que coquetear con los bartenders.

–April…podrías…

–Oh no, Caroline. –se excusó de inmediato. –Tu madre es el sheriff. Si se entera…

–No pasara nada. –dije riendo. –Está bien, ni siquiera está en la ciudad. –mentí descaradamente. –No te preocupes.

–Pero…–dijo de nuevo.

–No perderás el trabajo, confía en mí. Soy la hija del sheriff. –le guiñé un ojo.

Ella suspiró.

–De acuerdo… ¿Qué quieres?

Le di aquella sonrisa que tenía cuando conseguía lo que quería. Una que usaba muy a menudo y que a pesar de ello, no se agotaba para nada.

Ahí, tras la barra del bar, me tomé un momento para deprimirme y tomarme dos shots de tequila. Mi menté empezó a formular preguntas tontas como, ¿Por qué papá se fue de la casa? ¿Fue mi culpa? ¿Por qué Tyler me engañó con una chica tan corriente y vulgar? ¿Por qué mi relación con Matt no estaba funcionando? ¿Por qué los hombres me veían como a un objeto y como a una mujerzuela solo por ser bonita y rubia? ¿Enserio se tomaban los estereotipos de que las rubias éramos tontas? Pues no éramos tontas. Éramos igual a las morenas y a las pelirrojas y a todas. Había tantos chicos que se me habían acercado solo por ser un 'blanco fácil' con eso de que era rubia y bonita. Es decir, yo sabía que era bonita. No estaba en mi belleza, no era mi exterior…era mi interior. Algo…algo había en mí, ¿había algo mal en mí? ¿Era mi necesidad de ser perfecta? ¿Mi personalidad neurótica y superior? ¿Por qué tenía que estar sola con la hija del pastor viéndome con una mueca de lastima, ahí sentada en un bar? ¿Estaba tan jodida? Carajo…si lo estaba. Lo estaba, estaba realmente jodida y nunca había tenido el valor para reconocerlo. Todas esas peleas que había entre mis padres, el desplazamiento que hubo cuando Daniel llegó, la falta de atención de mis padres, el querer ser mejor que todas las chiquillas de la primaria y de la secundaria y de la preparatoria y la urgencia de querer ser la numero uno en todo. El toparme con chicos que no me sabían valorizar y que no me tenían paciencia…con chicos tontos y malos. ¿Enserio era yo? ¿Enserio yo estaba mal? ¿Pero porque…?

Sentí a alguien, sentarse a mi lado derecho. De reojo, vi a un hombre con un perfil perfecto. Con una nariz respingada y fina. Vi a April, que también lo veía y después me vio a mí, sonriéndome. Niña tonta, pensé.

– ¿Qué le ofrezco? –dijo ella, tímidamente.

Yo sonreí ante aquello, sabiendo que el hombre de perfil bonito le había gustado.

–Scotch. –le escuché hablar.

¿Whisky?, pensé. ¿No era un poco temprano para esa bebida tan amarga? ¿Y cuantos años tenía? ¿Cincuenta? Solo las personas mayores tomaban eso. Papá lo tomaba, mi abuelo también. Me sentí tonta y sonreí viendo mi vaso. Escondí mi rostro con mi cabello rubio. Viendo mi vaso, desde arriba, sonreí como estúpida. Yo estaba tomando tequila y no era el lugar, ni el momento para hacerlo. Mamá podría entrar en cualquier momento, y todo mundo conocía a la hija rubia de la sheriff Forbes. Era como una maldita celebridad en esa ciudad.

Levanté mi vista, solo para encontrarme a April viéndome.

– ¿Estas bien? –me susurró muy bajito.

–Sí, estoy bien. ¿A qué hora sales? –le pregunté.

Esa chica me daba mucha curiosidad y tenía muchas ganas de hacerla mi proyecto. Algo así como un cambio radical de todo.

Ella me sonrió emocionada. ¿No tenía amigas?

–Salgo a las ocho. –me dijo en un tono más alto.

–Bien, pasó por ti y vamos a una fiesta. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió muy alegre.

–Sí, me parece genial. –dijo, ocultando su tono emocionado, un poco.

Después, atendió a otro cliente y la solicitaron como mesera. Me sonrió mientras salía detrás del bar e iba a atender las mesas. Mi celular vibró y un mensaje de Bonnie, apareció en la pantalla.

Bonnie: Lo siento, Care. No podré ir al Grill. Papá me tiene encerrada en casa, dice que me extraña y que quiere pasar tiempo conmigo. Tal vez más tarde me escape. Te amo.

Bah, ahora mi mejor amiga me dejaba plantada. ¿Enserio, Bonnie? ¿Enserio? ¿En mi momento de depresión masiva, donde me quería dar un tiro con una de las armas de mamá y quería atascarme de tequila y de vodka?

Caroline: Esta bien, Bonnie. No te preocupes, pásatela bien con tu papá y dile que le mando saludos. Te amo más.

¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Mala amiga? ¿Por qué no me acompañas en mi momento de jodidencia? Claro que no, además, me di cuenta que podía usar un tiempo sola.

Suspiré.

–Una chica de tu edad no debería de estar triste. –escuché decir, al hombre de al lado. –Ni siquiera tomando.

Tenía un acento de Inglaterra, o tal vez de Australia, total y era casi lo mismo. Le di un trago a mi tequila y mis ojos se asomaron por la mata de mi cabello. Ahí estaba, el hombre más hermoso y más guapo de la existencia. Tenía un cabello entre rubio y miel, con unos caireles preciosos. Su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran verdes, o tal vez azules,…tal vez una combinación de los dos. Sonreía apenas, y unos hoyuelos divinos se formaron en sus mejillas. Parecía que él también estaba algo así como deprimido y sentí unas ganas enormes de abrazarle y susurrarle que fuese lo que fuese, iba a estar bien.

El me vio y sonrió un tanto más. Yo fruncí mi ceño, pero también le sonreí. El alcohol se empezaba a esparcir por mi cuerpo y las pantorrillas me empezaron a cosquillear. Nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos. Tenía una expresión triste y cansada, como si algo en realidad le molestara.

–No eres el único con problemas. –le respondí simple.

El, sonrió de lado.

–Supongo que tienes razón. –volvió a hablar con ese acento tan sensual. – ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es la razón?

Yo levanté una ceja. ¿La razón?

– ¿De qué?

Mi borrachera estaba empezando a surgir y mi subconsciente me prohibió ser grosera, tonta o decir estupideces delante de semejante monumento de belleza y de sensualidad humana.

El volvió a sonreír, como pensando algo que obviamente yo no supe.

–De que una chica tan joven y bella como tú, tenga razones para estar tomando tequila a las cuatro de la tarde, en una barra donde hay hombres que podrían propasarse.

Yo sonreí sintiéndome tonta y empezando a disfrutar de su acento.

–Mi respuesta depende. –dije.

– ¿De qué? –preguntó, y levantó una ceja que era del mismo color que su cabello, muy poblada y extremadamente sensual.

–De si tú eres uno de esos hombres.

El volvió a sonreír, una sonrisa enorme, todavía más ancha que hizo que sus hoyuelos se acentuaran más. Tenía un rostro tan adorable, y a la vez unos ojos que irradiaban descargas sexuales.

Después, negó con la cabeza.

–No. No lo soy. Nunca me propasaría con una chica. No hay razón, no se disfruta del momento.

– ¿Entonces tú qué haces para conocer chicas?

–Simple. Empiezo a hablar con ellas, les sonrió un poco. –sonrió. –Mi sonrisa las mata. –dijo arrogantemente.

Yo solté una risita tonta que hizo que el sonriera más y me perdí en sus lagunas aquas. Eso era, ese era el color de sus ojos. Un color aqua muy profundo e hipnotizante.

– ¿Y después? –pregunté interesada.

De una forma u otra, mi grado de ebriedad me hacía más curiosa de lo que ya era.

–Es todo. Mi trabajo está listo. –dijo, mientras le daba un trago a su bebida.

– ¿A si?

El asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

–Con eso basta.

Y sobra, pensé.

–Ya veo. Entonces, te gusta ir por los bares sonriéndoles a chicas bonitas. –dije.

El soltó una risa irónica que me hizo sonreír.

–No. Solo a las que son en realidad hermosas.

En ese momento, volvió a sonreírme y alzó su vaso hacía mí. Un brindis, supuse. Por mandarme la indirecta de que era 'en realidad hermosa'.

–Me gustaría responderte y coquetear contigo, pero estoy un poco ebria y no quiero decir cosas tontas. –me disculpé, siendo muy directa.

El volvió a sonreír.

–Me llamo Klaus. –dijo él.

– ¿Klaus? Es un nombre extraño. –habló mi ebriedad.

El asintió, sin sentirse ofendido o algo por lo parecido.

–Lo es. Me llamo Niklaus, pero todos me llaman Klaus. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Si me permites preguntar. –añadió, educadamente.

–Caroline, todos me llaman Caroline o Care. –sonreí como estúpida.

–Tienes una linda sonrisa. –me dijo dándole un trago a su bebida.

–También tú. –le solté descaradamente. El levantó una ceja y trató de no sonreír. Yo sentí que mis mejillas empezaban a arder y supe que estaba roja de la pena. –Lo siento, yo…te he dicho que no estoy en mis cinco sentidos. No debería de estar hablando con nadie. –bufé para mí misma mientras tomaba de mi vaso de Vodka, que April me había servido al irse.

–Está bien. –se encogió de hombros. –Es bueno platicar con alguien que te dice la verdad. Podría usar algo de sinceridad en este momento.

Yo suspiré y me preparé mentalmente para aquello.

–Suéltalo. –dije, y supe que esa sería una de esas platicas de borrachos en donde las cosas son directas y la sinceridad es el punto de partida.

Sonrió vagamente.

–Hay…hubo, una chica. –le dio un trago a su Whisky. –Una…una mujer que jugó con mi hermano, y conmigo.

– ¿Los quería a ambos? –pregunté sorprendida.

–Algo así. –se encogió de hombros.

–Zorra. –dije sin importar y le di un gran trago a mi vaso con Vodka.

Él sonrió muy grande.

–Y los dos peleamos por ella, los dos discutimos por su atención, por su cariño, incluso creo que él llegó a enamorarse profundamente de ella.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Tú te enamoraste también?

Negó.

–No sé, nunca lo supe. No lo quise averiguar. –terminó su trago y le pidió al bartender que estaba en turno, otro.

– ¿Por qué no?

–No pensé que fuese a tener algún sentido, en realidad. No…estoy acostumbrado a apegarme a las personas. –dijo con un tono de voz más sombrío y con un rostro más serio. Como si algo le trajese memorias que intentaba borrar.

–Estas equivocado. –hablé de inmediato. –Si no averiguaste en ese momento, siempre te quedaras con la duda. Siempre te preguntaras, '¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?' Y es un cuento de nunca acabar.

El suspiró.

–Tal vez, supe que no valía la pena. Además, sabía que mi hermano la amaba. Yo no la amaba. Nunca me he permitido eso, es una debilidad. –soltó con un tono de voz totalmente duro.

Noté que aquel tema le parecía de lo más incómodo y que era verdad lo que decía, acerca de que el amor le parecía una debilidad. De una forma u otra, el que los dos estuviésemos tomando bebidas alcohólicas a mitad de la tarde, y platicando como dos personas patéticas, le hacía sentirse cómodo aunque no me conociese.

–No creo que amar sea una debilidad. –dije. –Creo que nos hace fuertes.

El soltó una risa irónica, casi burlándose de mis palabras. Como si le causase gracia todo aquel rollo que yo decía de que el amor nos hacía fuerte.

– ¿Qué? No sé qué te da risa. –arrastré las palabras un tanto y me di cuenta que era mi señal para dejar de hablar y escuchar.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó con cautela, con educación, con un tono casi precavido.

–No me molesta que me pregunten mi edad. –exclamé divertida. –Tengo diecinueve.

–Eso es. –asintió con su cabeza. –Eres muy joven, no sabes nada del amor. –sus ojos tomaron un brillo opaco.

– ¿Crees que porque soy joven no sé nada del amor? –el asintió de nuevo. Yo rolé mis ojos, molesta. – ¿Y tú cuántos años tienes? ¿Ochenta? –él sonrió. –No puedes subestimar a alguien por su edad, o por su sexo, o por el color de su cabello. –dije eso, más para mí, que para él. Ciertamente, no había hecho ninguna referencia hacia el color de mi cabello, o algo por lo parecido.

– ¿Alguien ha hecho comentarios inapropiados acerca de ti, por el color de tu cabello? –yo asentí. –Es un color hermoso. Parece que tienes..luz propia.

Yo me sonrojé, posé mis ojos en otra cosa y me hice mantequilla en el taburete del bar.

–Gracias. –le vi y él me sonrió.

– ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Crees saber tanto del amor como dices? –me retó.

–Pfft. ¿Qué si se del amor? ¡Claro que se del amor! –él sonrió, como si se divirtiera viéndome. – ¿Sabes que se del amor? Que es tonto, y que todos pierden algo. Nadie es fiel, nadie dice la verdad, las chicas morenas se llevan a todos los chicos. Todos piensan que las rubias son para un rato, y después, se van. –empecé a tomar más de mi Vodka, sintiendo arder la garganta. –Así que salud porque a pesar de ello y de muchas cosas más, todos somos demasiado masoquistas al buscar enamorarnos una y otra vez. Claro, excepto por ti. –levanté mi vaso y me tomé el Vodka que quedaba de un solo trago.

–Salud. –dijo y él también se terminó su vaso. –Así que…

– ¿Qué? –solté de mala gana.

El levantó sus manos en señal de inocencia y sonrió. Yo apenada, bajé mi mirada.

–He hablado de mi vida personal, es tu turno. ¿Qué chico se atrevió a lastimarte?

Frunció su ceño de una manera muy extraña. Pero yo estaba tan borracha que me importó un pepino y solté toda mi maraña de asuntos amorosos.

–Tuve un novio hace un año. –empecé. –Muy lindo y tierno. –rolé mis ojos. –Y de repente, decidió engañarme con una chica vulgar y que se vestía muy mal. –él sonrió con la misma expresión que, supuse, yo tenía; cansada, demacrada y ebria. –Me dijo que yo había sido una chica de un rato. Que nunca intentó tener nada serio conmigo y que era una 'rubia estúpida'.

A pesar, de que estaba completamente ebria, sabía dónde estaba, con quien estaba y hablaba, perfectamente. Ser la hija del sheriff tenía sus pros y sus contras. Solía tomar mucho cuando tenía problemas con chicos, claro que, mi madre tenía buen ojo para esas cosas y varias veces me había sorprendido totalmente ebria. Así que decidí practicar unas cuantas veces más, con mis amigas y con mi hermanito, que le daba igual si yo hacía o deshacía el mundo. Después de un tiempo, perfeccioné mi técnica y lo único que tenía que hacer era mascar chicle y cambiarme de ropas para no apestar a alcohólica.

–Un chico así no merece vivir. –dijo con un ceño fruncido.

Su rostro era tan hermoso, o tal vez, yo estaba muy ebria y le veía de una forma diferente. Sus ojos eran preciosos, me perdía en ellos como si fueran mares azules y suponía que mis ojos eran de borrego y él se estaba riendo en su mente de mí.

–Claro que no. Debí de haberle cortado el pene cuando tuve la oportunidad. –el soltó una carcajada que le iluminó el rostro, y ya que los dos nos habíamos volteado para tenernos frente a frente, me permití reír también. Nos reímos unos segundos, juntos. Ajenos a todo el mundo ahí afuera. –Dime, esa chica… ¿estás seguro que no la amabas? –pregunté curiosa.

Se me quedó viendo escéptico. Sabia, que no sabía que responder.

–No me tienes que responder. –aclaré de inmediato. –Solo pienso, que una chica que juega con los sentimientos de dos hombres y en especial de dos hermanos, no merece el amor de ninguno de los dos. –el me veía fijamente a los ojos. –Es lo que pienso…

–Y tienes razón.

–Oh, lo sé. Créeme. –me encogí de hombros. –Usualmente, tengo razón.

–En realidad eres segura de ti misma. –dijo con una sonrisa que me causó curiosidad.

– ¿Yo? No. Tal vez, sea la persona más insegura que llegues a conocer. –dije con nostalgia y enojo.

–No lo creo así. –respondió, de inmediato. –Tus palabras muestran determinación, me agrada eso en una mujer. No creo haber conocido a una chica que hablase tan segura de todo, en…nunca.

Yo sonreí con nostalgia y los recuerdos, ni siquiera me provocaron llorar.

–Yo…no soy quien parezco. –dije. –Las apariencias engañan, Klaus.

–No creo que toda esa luz que irradias pueda engañar a nadie, Caroline.

–Estoy ebria. –dije sintiéndome patética.

–Aun así. –sonrió. –No puedo esperar a verte en tus cincos sentidos. Estoy seguro que tus ojos seguirían igual de hermosos.

Yo tragué en seco, ya que mi bebida se había terminado. Pero de nuevo, me sonrojé.

El pidió otro Scotch y como April ya no estaba ahí, me quedé con las ganas de otro tequila.

– ¿Quieres algo? –preguntó de repente, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. –Normalmente, no le compro bebidas a jovencitas, –dijo bromeando y me hizo sonreír como tonta. –pero me agrada tu compañía y creo que esta platica nos va a durar un rato más.

–No tienes porque…molestarte. –dije.

–No es molestia. –respondió sonriendo.

¡Maldita sonrisa hermosa matadora y sensual! Era cierto, solo una jodida sonrisa bastaba para que me hiciera pipi en los calzones. ¡Era demasiado para Caroline borracha!

–Te lo pagaré. –arrastré un tanto las palabras.

El rió.

–No es necesario.

Pidió una botella de tequila y una de vodka y yo levanté una ceja, preguntándome con quién demonios estaba platicando.

–Eres…un mafioso, ¿o algo así? –pregunté cuando teníamos las botellas frente a nosotros.

Supuse que eso le había causado mucha gracia, ya que sonrió con mucho entusiasmo y negó un tanto la cabeza, más para sí mismo, que para responder mi pregunta.

– ¿Qué harías si te dijera que si?

Yo levanté una ceja.

–Seguir tomando. –dije sin que me importara mucho.

El rio viéndome y yo le di una miradita de reojo mientras me servía tequila en un vasito pequeño, de vidrio y muy sofisticado.

–Entonces, sigamos tomando.

Después de, tal vez una hora, de estar hablando tonterías de la vida y de quejarnos de la gente tediosa de nuestro alrededor y de la chica que no supo si amó y de Tyler y su chica vulgar, nos encontrábamos un poco más ebrios y sonreíamos por todo.

– ¿Eres de Inglaterra? –pregunté.

Ya eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde y dentro de mi mundo, no había nada más que el hombre llamado Klaus, de ojos preciosos y acento sensual, frente a mí.

–Sí –dijo simple.

–Me gusta tu acento. –le confesé sonriendo, y sin verle a los ojos.

Me serví otro vaso de tequila y empecé a tomarlo, esta vez, con limón y sal.

–Gracias. Me gustan tus ojos. –dijo y yo encontré su mirada pegada a la mía.

Sonreí.

–Estoy muy ebria. –dije riendo un poco. – ¿Estas igual de ebrio que yo? ¿O soy la única? Cuando estoy borracha, tiendo a pensar que soy la única que lo está. Una vez, me monté en el carro de un chico que estaba más ebrio que yo y como yo estaba igual de ebria, supuse que él no lo estaba.

–Eso fue irresponsable de tu parte. –dijo con un tono de voz paternal, que me recordó a mi madre. –Y no, no estoy tan ebrio. Parece que tengo un grado de resistencia más alto que el tuyo. –me guiñó un ojo.

–Así parece. –suspiré.

– ¿Pasa algo, Caroline? –habló con su perfecto acento inglés.

–No…solo… ¿alguna vez…te has sentido desplazado, dentro de tu propia familia? –el me miró fijamente. Al menos, dentro de la borrachera que me cargaba y de que veía todo en tercera dimensión, podía verle perfectamente bien. Sus ojos, sus cabellos rubios, su nariz, sus labios gruesos y comestibles…–Es decir…

–Sí.

– ¿Si lo has sentido? ¿Enserio?

–Sí. –asintió. –Aquí entre nos…–susurró un tanto, haciendo que mi curiosidad moviese a mi cuerpo solito y se acercara a él, interesada en lo que iba a decir. –Soy algo así como…adoptado.

Yo levanté ambas cejas, un poco sorprendida.

–Pfft. –bufé. –Ser adoptado es mejor que tener unos padres divorciados y vivir en una casa en donde prácticamente, vives sola. Es como si no tuviera padres en lo absoluto.

–Creo que preferiría tu situación a la mía.

– ¿Eso crees tú? ¿Qué hace tu situación más miserable que la mía?

Rió con sorna, le dio un trago a su whisky y su mirada se perdió en algún lugar dentro del bar.

–Muchas cosas, querida. Más de las que tú y yo podríamos contar.

–Dímelas, no tengo prisa. ¿Tu si?

Negó.

–Nada me gustaría más, que quedarme a contar las miserias de mi vida a una completa extraña.

–Me parece perfecto. Soy buena dando consejos, recuerda que siempre tengo la razón. –le guiñe un ojo que le hizo sonreír.

Para ese entonces, el hombre ya me había lanzado seis bombas, me había clavado nueve estacas al corazón y probablemente, me había azotado cien veces. Su sonrisa, en realidad funcionaba.

–Sí, parece ser que tienes el don de la perfección.

–Lo tengo. –asentí, tomando vodka. –Empieza. A mis oídos ebrios les gusta escuchar desgracias. Después es mi turno de desahogarme con el extraño de sonrisa bonita.

El me vio y trató de contener una sonrisa, que le salió muy mal y terminó soltando una carcajada y yo quise que me tragara la tierra.

–Lo siento. –dije apenas y mi mirada se dirigió a mi vaso.

–Eres adorable cuanto te sonrojas.

Yo le volví a ver y de repente me sentí como una chica sin armas. Sin nada que decir, ni responder. Me sentía realmente apenada y no sabía si era porque un chico en realidad guapo y educado me estaba diciendo eso o porque estaba muy, muy ebria. O tal vez, un poquito de los dos.

–Veras…mi madre, tuvo una aventura con un hombre; hace veinticuatro años. Pero estaba casada con este hombre…abusador, golpeador, alcohólico…un desperdicio humano. –dijo asqueado. –Ya había tenido a dos de mis medios hermanos. Pero tenía muchos problemas con ese hombre que, la trataba como basura. –su rostro se ensombreció y me di cuenta que hablar de eso, le costaba en realidad. –Se enamoró de mi padre, era un hombre que ya conocía, un hombre de status social, relativamente bajo. Yo por otro lado, crecí rodeado de lujos que no eran míos, con un apellido que no era mío, que nunca fue mío, que no reconozco como mío frente a mi familia. Dentro de la casa de un hombre que sospechaba que yo no era sangre de su sangre y que me despreciaba por lo mismo. –yo sentí tanto dolor en sus palabras, en su mirada, en sus ojos…empecé a sentir un dolor tremendo que me terminó por derrumbar y mis ojos se empezaron a aguar. –El seguía abusando de mi madre, –dijo con rabia. Tomó la botella de vodka y empezó a tomar directo de ella. –pasé años sin poder hacer nada, siendo un niño. Sin poder defenderle, sin poder hacer nada por ella. –empecé a llorar en silencio, pero él estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó que yo me limpiaba las lágrimas rápidamente. –Quería matarlo…con mis propias manos, destrozarle como él había destrozado a mi madre. Arrancarle el corazón, causarle el dolor que mi madre había pasado por años. –finalmente, sus ojos vieron los míos. Me congelé por un momento, al ver toda esa rabia y ese dolor en él. Le imaginé matándolo, con sus propias manos. –Después…él se fue, y nuestras vidas cambiaron. Todo fue diferente. Fue la primera vez que nos permitimos ser una familia de verdad. Una familia que cenaba junta, haciendo bromas y aventando comida en el comedor. –yo sonreí imaginando eso.

– ¿En dónde está él ahora? –pregunté, bajito.

–No importa. Está lejos, lejos y ya no nos volverá a molestar.

–Deberíamos de cortarle el pene a él también. –mis ojos volaron hacia todas partes, esperando ver a alguien conocido, pero todas las personas se veían borrosas, menos el inglés que tenía enfrente. Después posé mi mirada sobre él y él tenía una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro. –Siento que las cosas hayan tenido que ser de esa forma. –le dije con toda sinceridad. –Una persona como tú no se merece eso. Y estoy segura que tu madre tampoco lo merecía.

–No soy quien parezco, Caroline. –dijo con un tono de voz sombrío y duro.

–Claro que no lo eres. Tampoco yo. –le dije. Tomé su mano y me sentí tan cercana a el que, me aventuré a decirle cosas cursis y cosas tontas de películas que mi Caroline ebria tenía atoradas en la garganta. –No lo somos, porque todo lo que hemos pasado nos hace ser quienes somos, y después nos hace escondernos, tras una bonita sonrisa o una frase de 'estoy bien'. ¿Crees que yo soy solo un rostro y un cuerpo bonito? –exclamé haciendo que el sonriera un poco. Que sonriera, después de que me hubiese contado la miseria más grande que había escuchado, me calentó el corazón. –Claro que no. Tal vez…mi historia no sea peor que la tuya, pero todo lo que hemos pasado nos hace ser lo que somos y lo que escondemos. Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, Klaus. –le dije sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos. –No creo que seas una mala persona.

El me miró por largos segundos que parecieron minutos y me hizo reflexionar que ese hombre era igual o más parecido a mí.

– ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de eso?

–Eres bueno. –le aseguré. –Lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Además, eres el primer hombre que no me subestima por mi color de cabello, o por parecer 'chica de un rato'. –le sonreí. –Creo que eres el primer hombre que no me dice cumplidos por quererse meter entre mis piernas. Eso es decir mucho. –sonreí.

–Las mujeres no son objetos sexuales, Caroline. –dijo, amargamente.

–Lo sé, y por eso eres un buen hombre. –le sonreí.

Mi mano seguía sobre la suya, que era muy grande. Observé nuestras manos juntas y me sonrojé un tanto y la quité de inmediato.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, en donde los dos nos lanzábamos miradas tontas y llenas de algo que mi grado de ebriedad no logró descifrar, mientras que tomábamos traguitos de tequila y vodka.

–Bien, es tu turno. Te he contado cosas que nadie sabe. Comparte tus secretos, con el extraño de sonrisa bonita.

Una sonrisa descarada y grande, se apoderó de su rostro y me pareció un lobo sonriéndome, una sonrisa traviesa que se divertía haciéndome sonrojar.

Negué con mi cabeza.

–Tú ganas. Tu historia es mucho más deprimente que la mía. A veces no sé de qué me quejo. Mi vida podría ser relativamente perfecta.

–Nadie tiene una vida perfecta, querida. Vamos, comparte tu sufrimiento.

Llenó un vaso de Vodka y noté que esa botella estaba a punto de acabarse y que ya había tomado más de la cuenta. Pero no me importo, me sentía tan bien en su compañía, compartiendo mis tristezas y mis tonterías de princesa.

–Mis padres se divorciaron a los dos años de que mi hermano menor naciera. –empecé recordando todo. –Se la pasaban discutiendo y gritaban a todas horas. Solía marcharme de casa a cualquier hora que ellos empezasen a discutir. Mi padre nunca le levantó un dedo a mi mamá, pero aun así, siempre sentí que todos esos pleitos eran mi culpa, ¿sabes? Yo era la culpable, mi hermano ni siquiera hablaba cuando papá se fue de la casa. ¿Quién más podría ser el culpable? –mi mirada se centró en un limón que había en un platito. Empecé a jugar con el, tratando de no hacer mi relato tan aburrido y soso. Después de lo que él me había contado, todo lo que yo le pudiese contar iba a ser la historia de una princesa que no podía obtener una nueva mascota. –Después de que papá se fue, mamá nunca estaba en casa. Se la pasaba trabajando y mi hermano se quedaba en casa de una tía. Tuve la casa sola muchos días, muchos meses, años. Papá casi no se aparecía. Solo en mis cumpleaños, y en navidad. Supongo que…no lo sé. –me encogí de hombros. –Supongo que no fueron hechos para ser padres. Ya sabes…hay gente que no tiene madera de eso. –sonreí, nerviosa.

– ¿Es por eso que dices ser insegura? –preguntó.

Me veía directamente a los ojos y yo no pude más que desviar mi mirada.

–Sí, supongo que sí. –me encogí de hombros. –Es tonto, en realidad. –dije, restándole importancia. –Yo no he sufrido tanto como tú. –mentí.

Había cosas que no le podía contar a un extraño. Cosas más turbias, secretos más oscuros. Aunque estuviese más ebria que nunca, eso era algo que ni siquiera Bonnie, sabía. Solo había una persona enterada de muchas cosas de mi vida. Y ese extraño, definitivamente no iba a ser uno más.

–Tu mirada demuestra otra cosa. Vamos, cariño. Yo te he contado casi toda mi vida. ¿No es justo que compartas la tuya conmigo?

–…Si, supongo que es justo. Pero, mi vida es un cuento de hadas comparado a lo que tú viviste. Es…lo único.

– ¿Qué me dices de algún chico? –preguntó en un tono que me pareció interesado.

Ya no tomábamos. Él había dejado de tomar vodka y yo deje mi vaso de tequila ahí, a un lado.

–Chicos... –repetí.

Esa era la parte que en realidad odiaba. Más que papá se hubiese olvidado de mí, más que mamá se hubiese olvidado de mí también. Más que todo. De chicos.

–Ah…–exclamó. –He dado en el punto correcto, ¿no es así?

Yo sonreí de lado viendo hacia otra parte.

–Supongo que sí. No es nada del otro mundo. La verdad no tiene importancia. –hablé rápidamente.

Quería escaparme de ese tema lo más rápido posible. No tenía ánimos de recordar situaciones pasadas, que me habían marcado de por vida.

–Vamos, comparte. –dijo de nuevo.

–Yo…no hay na-

–Claro que lo hay, –me interrumpió. –Es justo que me cuentes tus penas, Caroline.

La forma en la que su lengua desenrollaba mi nombre, era exquisita. Así que con eso, caí. Y abrí mi boca para contarle un tanto acerca de mi verdadera historia de terror. Más no toda.

–Chicos…chicos…

–Si mal no recuerdo, al principio de nuestra conversación, mencionaste que nadie era fiel y que…

–Sí, que nadie dice la verdad. Se lo que dije.

Ensimismada en mis pensamientos, comencé a platicar algo que era verdad, pero que ocultaba muchas cosas.

–Creo que debido a la inseguridad que me cargué con mis padres, empecé a salir con idiotas y a enamorarme de los cabrones…–le vi sonreír. –Perdona mi vocabulario, es mi forma de hablar. Espero que no te moleste. –el negó rápidamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro que acentuaba sus hoyuelos. –Tuve muchos problemas…con chicos imbéciles que se creían dueños del momento con 'la rubia de piernas bonitas'. Después de varios chicos…y tampoco creas que soy una fácil, –el negó rápidamente, con una expresión seria que me penetraba hasta hacerme sentir un poquitín incomoda. –me di cuenta que todo había sido mi culpa. Siempre quería controlar la situación, pero a muchos les llego a hartar. Nadie quería verse dominado por una rubia…idiotas. –susurré más para mí.

–Lo son.

–Lo sé. A nadie le agrado que yo fuese más inteligente, y que no solo fuera una cabeza amarilla. Soy muy inteligente. –dije sintiéndome mareada.

–No lo dudo, querida. –me sonrió.

–Entonces, ningún macho prepotente quiso salir con una chica inteligente que a la vez era bonita. –él me vio y entrecerró sus ojos apenas.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que él sabía que algo más había pasado y que era algo que yo no estaba dispuesta a platicar bajo ninguna circunstancia y mucho menos con alguien a quien acababa de conocer. Me di cuenta que ese hombre llamado Klaus, era más suspicaz de lo que no pude ver por mi ebriedad y que me asustaba que el supiese puntos tan vulnerables de mi vida.

–Yo mataría por salir con una chica así. –me vio fijamente. –Disfrutaría la compañía y la vista. –levantó una ceja picara y me guiñó un ojo.

Lo único que yo llegué a hacer, fue a sonreír y sentir que mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

–Si bueno…supongo que en Inglaterra los hombres piensan diferente.

–En lo absoluto, Caroline. Las personas somos iguales en cualquier punto del mundo. No se trata del continente o de las razas, es acerca de una cultura, de los sucesos vividos a lo largo de la vida. En eso se basa el comportamiento de una persona.

–Entonces en esta ciudad no hay más que imbéciles que están muy jodidos.

Iba a tomar la botella de tequila, que ya le faltaba muy poco para terminarse, pero él tomó mi muñeca al instante. Abrí mi boca un poquito, viéndole a los ojos y su agarre me quemó la piel. Es probablemente la borrachera, pensé.

–Creo que hemos tenido suficiente, cariño. Pidamos algo de comer. –me dijo amablemente.

–Yo…

–Vamos, yo invito. No nos hará mal comer después de todo el alcohol que hemos tomado.

–Supongo que no. Pero yo pago lo mío. –le dejé muy claro.

Él sonrió, pero no dijo nada acerca de eso.

–Pasemos a una mesa. Estos asientos, ciertamente, no son los más cómodos del mundo.

–No, no lo son. –sonreí.

Dejamos las botellas de alcohol ahí, y los varios vasos que habíamos usado y nos paramos para dirigirnos a una de las mesas más alejadas de las demás.

– ¿Por qué nos sentamos aquí? –pregunté, ya cuando estaba sentada frente a él, en una mesa que estaba en una esquina del Grill en la que nunca me había sentado.

–Tal vez, porque alguien podría reconocerte. No quieres que nadie te vea en estas condiciones a estas horas de la tarde ¿o sí?

Fruncí mi ceño.

–Está bien. Gracias. ¿Me veo muy ebria?

El entrecerró sus ojos. Y levantó una ceja.

–No. Solo un poco fuera de ti misma.

–Es lo mismo. –le dije recargando mi cabeza en mi mano.

El rió.

– ¿Y tú? ¿No hay nadie que te pueda reconocer? ¿Alguien de quien esconderse?

El negó, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

–No. Soy libre como el viento. En cambio, tu… –me señaló con la cabeza. –eres una joven menor de edad que seguramente sigue pidiendo permisos para salir, a su madre. No quiero meterte en un problema.

–Yo no le pido permiso a mi madre para salir. –respondí, molesta. –Ni siquiera debería de estar viviendo en casa de mi madre…–susurré.

Y suspiré.

–Estas en universidad, ¿no es así? –yo asentí. – ¿Cuál es el problema de vivir en casa de tu madre? Tu misma dijiste que ella no se encuentra debido a su trabajo.

–El problema es, que tengo que cuidar a mi hermanito siempre. Y mamá me culpa por todo el desorden que el mocoso hace.

–Yo también tengo un hermano menor. –dijo sonriendo. –Pero es muy calmado.

–Mi hermano también es muy calmado, pero muy desordenado. ¿Te cambio? –le ofrecí sonriendo.

–Claro. Algún día podríamos cambiar de hermanos. Sería agradable tener a alguien nuevo merodeando por los pasillos de la mansión.

– ¿Vives en una mansión? –pregunté, un poquito asombrada.

–Sí. Pero no es mía. Es de mi madre. Yo he comprado una casa más pequeña.

–Ah, casa nueva –comenté, sonriendo.

Vi a April a lo lejos y le pedí que viniera, porque moría de hambre.

–Así es. Vivir con mis hermanos y con mi madre no ha ayudado mucho.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? –pregunté.

–Veinticuatro.

Solo son cinco años de diferencia, pensé.

– ¿Estás aquí por negocios? Es la primera vez que conozco a una persona inglesa en Mystic Falls.

April llegó a nosotros, antes de que el pudiera contestar mi pregunta y yo ordené dos órdenes de papás francesas y él ordenó un T–bon.

–No pensé que una chica como tú comiera…

– ¿Algo tan grasoso? –comenté, sonriendo.

El asintió.

–Te he dicho…no subestimes a nadie. Las apariencias engañan.

–Sería una catástrofe si no lo hicieran. –sonrió.

–No has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces en Mystic Falls?

Levantó una ceja y ladeó su cabeza.

–Sí, vine por varios negocios. ¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó.

–Sí, ya no me siento mareada. Ya te puedo ver mejor. –sonreí, apenada.

–Me alegra. ¿Te gusta la vista? –sonrió y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

Yo abrí mi boca un tanto desorientada y sonreí.

–Esa fue una pregunta arrogante.

–Fue una pregunta simple, querida.

–Me agrada la vista. –respondí.

Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos, y April volvió con las bebidas. Le sonreí a April, que entrecerró sus ojos y me sonrió, sabiendo que algo estaba pasando ahí.

–Ya hemos desahogado nuestras penas, –dijo. – ¿Qué tal una plática más agradable? –yo asentí, sonriendo. – ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? –preguntó.

–Solo uno. Se llama, Daniel. Tiene trece años y es adicto al Xbox. ¿Y tú?

Abrió los ojos un poco.

–Mi hermano menor también tiene trece años. Entrará a la escuela secundaria en este verano.

–Tal vez el y mi hermano se lleguen a conocer. –comenté. – ¿Cómo se llama?

–Se llama Henrik, es un poco callado. A veces, me preocupo por él.

– ¿Por qué?

–Tiene problemas para socializar, tiene un mundo en su cabeza, uno en el cual casi nadie puede entrar.

Yo, ladeé mi cabeza.

–Tal vez, solo necesite que alguien se interese en sus cosas. ¿Qué le gusta hacer?

Él se quedó callado unos segundos.

–Le gusta…acampar. Y cazar. Es bueno disparando armas.

– ¿Enserio? –pregunté sorprendida. –Mi hermano y yo también somos buenos disparando. Tal vez ellos se lleven bien. –comenté un poco emocionada.

El levantó una ceja y sonrió.

– ¿Por qué sabes disparar un arma? –preguntó.

–Cuando tu mamá es el sheriff de la ciudad, no te puedes escapar de algo como eso. –dije, simple y me encogí de hombros.

Mi madre nos había enseñado a disparar desde muy pequeños. Era algo tan natural, el saber manejar armas y el saber ser cautelosos con eso. Había chicas a las cuales les daban miedo las armas, pero a mí no.

– ¿Tu madre es el sheriff de Mystic Falls? –preguntó, con un tono de voz extraño.

–Sí. ¿Sorprendido? Supongo que se me escapó ese detalle. ¿Tu madre vive en Inglaterra?

El carraspeó un poco y agitó su cabeza un poco. Yo no pasé por alto aquello, y sospeché que ahí había algo más.

–Sí. Mi madre solía vivir en Mystic Falls. –dijo. –Pero a temprana edad fue enviada a Inglaterra.

– ¿Entonces tu familia es de Mystic Falls? –pregunté emocionada.

Este hombre se volvía más y más emocionante e intrigante.

Asintió.

–Estoy aquí por algo más que negocios. Mi familia ha regresado desde Inglaterra. Planeamos instalarnos en Mystic Falls, de nuevo. Después de todo, madre siempre ha dicho que esta ciudad es nuestro hogar.

Algo hizo un switch en mi cabeza. Ellos eran los Mikaelson.

–Bienvenido al hoyo más aburrido del planeta. –le dije con ironía, sin pasar el hecho de que ellos eran los primeros fundadores de Mystic Falls.

Él me sonrió, abiertamente.

–Gracias. Es bueno saber que cuento con la amistad de una chica tan bella e inteligente como tú. –dijo.

De nuevo, su maldita sonrisa, sus malditas palabras y sus ojos viéndome fijamente. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Por qué no había notado su arrogancia y su galantería hacía rato? Claro, porque estabas totalmente ebria, Caroline Forbes. Eso te ganas por embriagarte a mitad de la tarde y hablar con un extraño que a pesar de ser extremadamente sensual, tiene dejes de ser un tanto arrogante y de ir coqueteando con chicas extrañas por ahí.

Si bien, no supe que responder, April llegó con los platos de comida y me miró de nuevo, salvándome así de tener que responder algo indebido o tonto.

Empezamos a comer en silencio. Un silencio cómodo, que me resultó gracioso, ya que conocía muchas cosas de su vida, pero en realidad, le acababa de conocer. No me había percatado de sus ropas, hasta que levanté mi vista y le vi comer muy concentrado en su plato. Llevaba una camiseta negra que se añadía muy bien a sus músculos. No pude evitar recorrer su pecho y me sorprendí a mí misma observándole como una acosadora. ¿En qué estás pensando? Matt. Matt. Matt. Aja, ¿a quién engañaba? Mi relación con Matt estaba más jodida que nada.

– ¿Quieres papas? –pregunté.

Él sonrió y después de cortar un trozo de carne, con perfecta precisión y metérselo a la boca, viéndome fijamente, sonrió, terminó de masticar y tragó, para después asentir con la cabeza.

Yo me quedé ahí, pegada a la silla, con los ojos fijos en su boca y me di cuenta que la borrachera ya se me había bajado. Ya era la Caroline Forbes, perfecta y sensata que había sido antes de llegar a sentarme al bar del Grill. Aun así, no pude evitar bajar mi mirada, apenada. ¿Por qué me apenaba un chico? Usualmente, era muy directa y muy abierta con ellos. No me importaba lo que pensaran, no me dejaba intimidar y mucho menos por un gesto tan simple y vago como el de una sonrisa.

–Claro. –respondió a mi pregunta.

Alargó el brazo hasta tomar unas cuantas y se las metió en la boca. Asintió en modo de satisfacción.

– ¿Esto es lo que te gusta comer? –preguntó. –Es algo poco saludable.

–La carne tampoco es muy saludable que digamos. –me defendí viendo su gran trozo de carne.

–Ah, en eso estás equivocada, querida. La carne es una gran fuente de proteína, así que podría llegar a ser el mejor alimento para mantenerte fuerte y saludable.

– ¿Sabías que les inyectan químicos a las vacas?

– ¿Sabías que la grasa que tienen esas patatas no es de origen vegetal? Probablemente esas patatas también fueron inyectadas con hormonas de crecimiento.

Yo rolé mis ojos.

–Lo que tú digas, Einstein.

Él sonrió y siguió comiendo. Yo ahogaba mis papitas francesas en Kétchup y me las comía. Todavía tenía otro plato lleno de ellas y moría de hambre.

–Esto esta delicioso. Siento que no había comido en años. –dije comiendo como mendiga.

–Fue probablemente la gran cantidad de alcohol que ingeriste.

Yo asentí con la boca llena de papas.

– ¿Tu cuantos hermanos tienes? –pregunté, mientras le daba un trago a mi limonada.

–Cinco. –yo abrí los ojos sorprendida. –Somos muy unidos.

Lo sabía. Había escuchado a mi madre hablar un poco de la familia. Había dicho que era una familia muy numerosa y que eran extranjeros. Pero nunca imagine que fueran ingleses y que me fuese a topar con uno de los miembros, tan pronto como saliera de casa.

–Eso es bueno. –dije, sonriendo. – ¿Todos son hombres? –pregunté.

–No. Está Rebekah. Es la única mujer. A veces se vuelve un poco loca estando con todos nosotros. –sonrió. –Es de tu edad. Probablemente entre a la universidad el semestre que viene.

–Entonces, tal vez también le conozca.

Me imagine a una chica hermosa, rubia o tal vez con un color de cabello como el de él. Alta con un rostro muy bonito y unos ojos de color al igual que los de él. Ni siquiera la conocía, y ya envidiaba a la perra.

–Probablemente.

– ¿Y tus demás hermanos? ¿A que se dedican? –solté muchas preguntas, porque en realidad ese hombre me intrigaba. Quería saber todo de él, preguntar muchas cosas tontas.

–Mis dos hermanos mayores y yo, trabajamos en el negocio familiar. Kol es el hermano que sigue, es un chico rebelde que acaba de terminar una carrera de dos años, Rebekah, y después esta Henrik.

–Sería divertido tener muchos hermanos.

–No sabes de lo que hablas. –dijo con una mueca llena de diversión.

–Dijiste que eran muy unidos.

–Lo somos, pero a veces, son un dolor de cabeza. En especial Kol y Rebekah.

– ¿Qué hay con ellos dos?

–Kol es un muchacho revoltoso. –dijo. –Se mete en problemas, es grosero, inoportuno e impertinente. Rebekah, por otro lado, es igual de grosera e impertinente, y es mala.

Yo reí.

– ¿Mala?

–Malvada. –dijo con una voz que sonaba tenebrosa, pero que me hizo reír. –Siempre obtiene lo que quiere, aunque eso signifiqué que tenga que usar trucos sucios.

–Aaah, –exclamé. –eso no es ser malvada. Es ser una chica inteligente. –me encogí de hombros.

El rió.

–Entonces creo que ella llena muy bien ese trabajo.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio y después, April, llegó hacia nosotros para ver si algo nos hacía falta. Retiro un plato vació y después se fue.

– ¿Es tu amiga? –preguntó el después de que April se fuera y supuse que nos había escuchado hablando hacia unas horas, en la barra del bar.

–Algo así. Es una chica de preparatoria, no tiene muchos amigos. Creo que una salida le haría bien.

–Eso es muy amable de tu parte.

Me encogí de hombros.

–Todos necesitamos un amigo. –le sonreí.

El asintió y dejó los cubiertos a un lado del plato, que ahora, se encontraba vacío.

De un momento a otro, cuando yo estaba sumergiendo mis papitas en kétchup y me las comía con mucho furor y hambre, sentí su mirada sobre mí. ¿Tendría algo en la cara? ¿Estaría despeinada? ¿Mi maquillaje estaría corrido? No lo sabía. Pero fuera lo que fuera, me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

– ¿Qué me ve-

–Cuéntame acerca de ti, Caroline. –interrumpió.

Yo me le quedé viendo y entrecerré mi ceño. ¿Qué le contara de mí? No había nada interesante.

–No…no hay mucho que contar. –dije. –Mi vida es aburrida.

–Apuesto a que no lo es. ¿Qué estas estudiando?

–Administración de empresas. –respondí. –Pero seré planificadora de eventos y diseñadora de interiores.

–Yo también estudié eso. ¿Te gusta decorar y planificar?

Yo asentí.

–Soy muy buena en eso. Creo que nací para dar órdenes. –solté divertida.

El rió.

–No lo dudo. –comentó, divertido. – ¿Te gustaría organizar y decorar un evento? Tendrías una paga, por supuesto.

Yo abrí mis ojos, emocionada.

– ¿Yo? ¿Enserio? –dejé las papitas a un lado y quise abrazarle en ese momento. – ¿De qué es el evento?

–Es una fiesta que mi familia dará, un baile de bienvenida. Estaría más que encantado de contratarte para organizar.

–Oh, no es necesario que me pagues. Lo haría sin una paga. Me servirá de práctica. –sonreí.

–Me agrada tu entusiasmo, pero la paga no es algo que esté dispuesto a negociar. –dijo.

Yo suspiré.

–De acuerdo. Sera como tú quieras. ¿Me cuentas de qué es el evento? –pregunté emocionada.

Después de unos minutos de que me platicara acerca del baile, me di cuenta que se le iluminaba el rostro cuando hablaba de su familia o cuando relataba alguna anécdota graciosa acerca de alguno de sus hermanos. El hombre era de familia, algo que yo conocía muy poco.

April, volvió a la mesa, para recoger los platos vacíos y los vasos también.

–Te esperó aquí cuando salgas, April. –le dije viéndole.

Ella asintió.

Klaus solo me veía mientras yo hablaba.

– ¿Por qué me ves tanto? –me aventuré a preguntarle.

–Eres muy hermosa.

Yo me quedé de piedra, pero me las arreglé para seguir hablando.

– ¿Eres así con todas las chicas? No es una pregunta grosera. –aclaré.

El negó.

–No soy así con todas las chicas. Apenas y conozco a algunas.

Yo suspiré, sintiendo un repentino sentimiento de relajación.

– ¿Tienes novio? –preguntó de repente.

Carajo. Si, si tenía novio. Un novio que no quería y que era mi mejor amigo.

–Sí. –respondí.

Su mirada cambió de una vivaz a una dura y yo fruncí mi ceño.

–Pero es algo complicado…–dije. Él se interesó en aquello y levantó una ceja, intrigado por lo que pudiera decir. –él es, mi mejor amigo. Bueno, al menos lo era antes de que decidiéramos tener una relación. Y yo juré que las cosas entre nosotros funcionarían, pero me di cuenta que no le quiero como algo más. Solo como amigos.

– ¿Y él? ¿Él te quiere como algo más? –preguntó un poco ansioso.

Yo negué con mi cabeza.

–No. No lo creo. Matt es…un chico muy tierno, educado y lindo, pero no fuimos hechos para estar en una relación amorosa. Ahora dudo mucho que podamos llegar a ser amigos de nuevo.

–Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá. ¿Planeas terminar las cosas con él? –preguntó.

–Sí, de hecho, sí. Planeaba hacerlo esta tarde, pero saldré con April. Supongo que tendrá que esperar a mañana.

–No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy. –dijo.

Yo entrecerré mis ojos.

– ¿Tú tienes novia? –pregunté, ignorando aquello que me había dicho.

–No. –respondió, con una voz que determinaba muchas cosas, como 'el amor es una debilidad'

– ¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta nadie? Deben de haber cientos de chicas que estén tras de ti. –dije y me pregunté, si seguía ebria.

Él sonrió de nuevo y recargó sus codos sobre la mesa.

– ¿Eso crees? –preguntó con esa sonrisa que era traviesa.

–Si… ¿Qué tal de esa mujer que jugó contigo y con tu hermano? Me has hablado de ella hoy, y parecías triste. Ha regresado por uno de ustedes, ¿o algo así?

Se me quedó viendo, pero después desvió su mirada.

–Sí. Por lo menos eso es lo que me ha dicho mi hermano. Dijo que ella le buscó y que han hablado un poco. Para ser sincero, no quise saber mucho. Es algo que prefiero no recordar.

Yo suspiré, comprendiendo el no querer hablar de cosas para evitar recordarlas.

–Has tenido más problemas. –afirmé sin que el dijera nada. –No fue la única razón por la que te encontrabas con esa cara de pocos amigos frente a la barra de un bar a las cuatro de la tarde, ¿o sí?

Sonrió sin mostrar su dentadura.

–Tienes razón. Solo un poco abrumado, por el cambio de horario y de continente. Es todo.

– ¿Ya nunca volverás a Inglaterra?

–Inglaterra es mi hogar. Regresaré después. Cuando haya terminado algunos asuntos en Mystic Falls.

– ¿De tu trabajo?

–Sí. De mi trabajo. –de nuevo asentí y empecé a comer más papitas. –Cuéntame de ti. –dijo de nuevo.

Yo me pasé un cabello por detrás de mí oreja y empecé a pensar en algo interesante.

–Soy capitana del equipo de porristas desde que estoy en primaria. –dije, pensando que el creería que tal vez era una chica extremadamente competitiva y egocéntrica.

– ¿Ah sí? –sonrió. – ¿Incluso ahora que estas en universidad? –yo asentí. –Entonces, he estado hablando con la única capitana de porristas de Mystic Falls, de hace…

–Más o menos…trece o catorce años. –respondí. –Si lo pones de esa forma…suena algo extraño.

–Creo que suena a determinación y ambición. Son actitudes que te llevaran lejos. –dijo, pero yo me sentía lejos de irme lejos.

–Sí, supongo que tienes razón. –le comenté, bajando mi mirada a mi plato ya casi vacío de papitas. – ¿Quieres mis últimas papitas? –comenté.

– ¿Así es como ustedes los americanos les llaman? ¿Papitas?

Yo solté una risita al escuchar a un hombre que me había hablado tan correcta y propiamente, decir la palabra 'papitas'.

–Mmm…sí. Supongo que ustedes les llaman patatas –el asintió y tomó las ultimas que quedaban. –Todo es más correcto y propio allá, ¿cierto?

–No. Algún día te llevare para que veas la locura que Inglaterra envuelve. –sonrió.

¿Llevarme? ¿El? Pero si apenas nos conocíamos.

–Eso suena bien. –dije, pero no comenté nada acerca de que era algo raro hablar de llevarme a otro continente.

– ¿Tu color favorito? –soltó.

Yo abrí los ojos y la boca, sin saber que contestar. Es decir, sabia mi color favorito, solo que me sorprendió que esa pregunta saliera tan natural de sus labios.

–Azul, me gusta el color azul.

– ¿Azul? Ya veo… ¿y tú platillo favorito?

–Me gusta…me gustan los mariscos. –respondí un poco confundida.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien me pedía que hablara de mí, o que alguien me preguntara por cosas tan tontas y tan intimas como mi color favorito.

–¿Qué tal de tus gustos musi–

–Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero, ¿a qué vienen todas estas preguntas?

El levantó una ceja y asintió, comprendiendo mi intriga. Apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y cruzo sus manos.

–Sucede que eres una compañía excepcional. –contestó. –Me agrada tu sinceridad y la manera en la que hablas. Nunca había conocido a nadie así. Te he dicho que puedo usar un poco de sinceridad y honestidad en estos momentos.

– ¿Alguien te ha traicionado? –pregunté.

El entrecerró sus ojos.

–Podríamos decir…que sí. Pero esa es otra historia. –me sonrió. –Ahora creo que tu amiga está por salir y tú tienes una fiesta a la cual atender. –dijo.

Le sonreí y tomé mi celular de mi bolso para ver la hora. Eran casi las ocho.

–Tienes razón. Se pasó muy rápido la tarde.

–Así es cuando estas en buena compañía. –sonrió.

– ¿Así eres todo el tiempo? –pregunté.

Él sonrió aún más y no pude evitar tratar de no sonreír por ver sus hoyuelos formarse mediante su sonrisa se hacía más y más grande. Tragué en seco deseando tener un vaso lleno de agua y el ladeó un poco su cabeza.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó, inocentemente.

–Oh, vamos. No me vas a decir que no sabes a lo que me refiero. –le contesté, tratando de no sonreír.

–En realidad, no lo sé. Pero estaría encantado de que me lo hicieras saber. –comentó, descaradamente.

Yo negué y esta vez me permití sonreír mientras veía sus ojos aqua verme muy fijamente.

–Así, tan…encantador. –él se permitió sonreír aún más mientras me veía batallar al hablar.

–No. No siempre soy así. De hecho, nunca soy así.

Nos quedamos viendo. ¿Por qué la mirada de un hombre me daba escalofríos? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a pasar eso? ¡Nunca! Ni siquiera Tyler, que era un macho dominante que le gustaba asustarme con su voz y con sus miradas de loco, había tenido ese efecto en mí. ¿Qué era lo que el tenia? ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

–Me alegra saberlo.

Volteé un poco para ver que April salía de una de las puertas de la cocina y me buscó con la mirada.

–Fue un gusto platicar contigo, Caroline. Espero con ansias volver a verte.

Yo abrí mi boca un poco y asentí rápidamente.

–Igualmente. Gracias por las bebidas. –comenté un tanto apenada.

–Mi gusto.

–Hasta luego.

El asintió y yo me paré de la mesa para verle de nuevo un tanto, me sonrió y caminé hacia April.

Ella me veía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

–April, necesito pagarle la comida a ese hombre. Gastó mucho dinero comprando esas botellas.

Ella abrió los ojos, muy abiertos y muy en grande.

–Claro, claro. Ahora mismo le digo a Jeremy que te de la cuenta. Acaba de entrar a su turno.

Yo asentí.

Jeremy era el hermano de Elena. Un muchachito de la misma edad que April, que había tenido varios problemas con la droga en el pasado. Era un buen chico que ahora se había convertido en alguien diferente.

Sabía que Klaus estaba ahí tras de mí, sentado en la misma mesa. Así que no me permití voltear por ninguna circunstancia.

–Ven, Jeremy te cobrara.

Yo asentí.

Me guio hasta donde estaba Jeremy y él ya tenía ahí papel y una pluma.

–Hola Jer. –le saludé.

– ¿Qué tal, Caroline? April me dijo que te cobre la comida de la mesa doce.

–Sí. También cóbrame diez shots de tequila y dos vasos de vodka.

El y April abrieron sus ojos en grande y yo rolé mis ojos.

–Sé que no soy la mejor influencia, pero necesito que no me juzguen y que no se lo cuenten a nadie, en especial a sus padres o a mi madre.

Ellos asintieron viéndose y le sonreí a April que me veía de una forma chistosa.

Jeremy me dio el recibo y yo pagué.

–Gracias, Jeremy. ¿Iras a la fiesta del chico nuevo? –pregunté.

El asintió.

–Sí, me encontré con él hace rato. Es agradable. Creo que es uno de los miembros de la familia que acaba de llegar a la ciudad

–Ah, los Mikaelson, ¿cierto? –April, preguntó.

–Sí. Es una fiesta en una gran mansión. Supongo que son personas adineradas. –dijo Jeremy, con encogiéndose de hombros.

–Sí, mi padre dijo que era dueños de muchos negocios de aquí y casi dueños de la ciudad. Es como si ellos la gobernaran. –rio, April.

–Entonces, las veo en un rato en la fiesta de Kol.

Jeremy se despidió de nosotras y yo me quedé ahí parada como si mi vida dependiera de que nunca me moviera de ese lugar. Mis piernas no reaccionaban y abrí los ojos en grande.

– ¿Enserio? Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma. –dije muy bajito.

¿Qué tal si él estaba ahí? ¿Qué tal si me lo topaba de nuevo? ¿Quería topármelo de nuevo? ¿Qué era en realidad lo que esperaba que saliera de esa platica con ese extraño?


	3. Capítulo Uno

The Vampire Diaries/Diarios De Vampiros no me pertenece. Solo juego con la historia.

**Gracias a kpatycullen, karli y belly bells cullen- salvatore. Zoe1010, Kyuubi-No-Akitami. **

* * *

**No Te Vayas Sin Mí**

**1.**

–Cariño, tú y yo sabemos que esa blusa no te hace bonito cuerpo. Es una fiesta en casa de un chico nuevo, atenderán muuuuchas personas. Muchos chicos. –le guiñó un ojo.

April suspiró.

–Supongo que no tengo buen ojo para la ropa. –dijo un tanto apenada.

Caroline suspiró.

–Está bien. Hoy te presto algo yo. ¿De acuerdo? –April sonrió y asintió. –Pero tenemos que ir de compras y reemplazar tu guardarropa. No es adecuado para una señorita de tu edad usar esas ropas tan secas y varoniles.

Caroline le sonrió un poco a April. Pero vio que April bajaba su mirada.

–Escucha, April, lo siento. ¿De acuerdo? –se acercó a ella. –No soy la persona más delicada del planeta cuando hablo…yo solo digo lo que pienso.

April asintió y sonrió.

–Entiendo. Pero…

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí? Antes…me hablabas muy poco.

Caroline suspiró. ¿Qué le iba a decir a la chiquilla? ¿Qué sentía pena y lastima? No sería adecuado aunque si lo sintiera un poco.

–Yo…tú y yo somos más parecidas de lo que tú crees. –dijo, Caroline.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

Caroline volvió a suspirar. Nunca hablaba de esto con nadie porque sabía que nadie se encontraba en sus zapatos y que nadie le entendía.

–Yo sé que no es lo mismo, April… Mi padre no está muerto, pero… –April abrió los ojos en grande y Caroline supo que la había cagado. –Okay, otra vez. –cerró sus ojos y respiró. –Yo sé lo que se siente tener una casa para ti sola y que no haya nadie a tu alrededor. Sé que se siente que tus padres no estén por…trabajo o por otras situaciones. –no quiso estropearlo más diciendo que su madre estaba muerta porque sabia que eso no traía nada bueno y tal vez April podría ponerse a llorar. –Se que se siente estar sola. Y si…yo tengo un hermanito, pero es como si no tuviera a nadie. Daniel se la pasa encerrado en su mundo de videojuegos y ni siquiera me voltea a ver. Hay veces que no veo a mamá en semanas, enserio, en semanas. Y bueno, papá…como seguramente te has llegado a enterar, no vive conmigo y solo lo veo en mis cumpleaños y en navidad si tengo suerte. Nadie me pregunta como estuvo mi día, nadie se interesa en mí. –recordó un tanto a Klaus y en la manera en la que el le había preguntado cosas personales y su mirada al hacerlo. –Yo te entiendo, April. Créeme que tengo mas experiencia en esto que tu, no estas sola.

Se quedaron viendo y Caroline esperó que ella dijera algo pero April solo asintió mientras muchas lagrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas rosadas. Abrazó a Caroline que se sorprendió un poco pero le devolvió el abrazo a la chica pequeña y menuda. Le acarició el cabello negro mientras escuchaba como April sollozaba.

–Esta bien, April…puedes contar conmigo. –le dijo

Al fin de todo, la había hecho llorar. Muy bien Caroline, siempre cagandola.

–No llores, por favor. Tendré que maquillarte de nuevo. –dijo y escuchó que ella rió.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó.

Se separó de Caroline limpiándose las mejillas y los ojos.

–Muy tarde. Eres un desastre. –dijo haciéndola reír más. –Te maquillo rápido y nos vamos a mi casa por ropa ¿De acuerdo?

April asintió.

Después de haber maquillado a April y de haberla dejado muy bonita, llegaron a casa de Caroline para que April se pudiera vestir con algo decente y sexy. Ella llevaba unos vaqueros negros apretados, unos tacones rosas y una blusa rosa en un tono más pálido. Y April llevaba casi lo mismo pero en colores verdes.

El celular de Caroline empezó a sonar y vio el nombre de Elena en su pantalla.

–Hey.

– ¿Dónde estas? Volví al Grill hace rato y no estaban ahí. Pensé en encontrarlas ahí a las dos. Bonnie no contesta su celular. –la voz de Elena sonaba un poco desesperada.

–¿Bonnie? Me dijo que estaba con su papá. Ni siquiera fue al Grill. –Caroline caminó hacia April mientras le tomaba el cabello y empezaba a plancharlo. Se puso el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja y empezó su trabajo mientras escuchaba a Elena suspirar.

–¿Qué? A mi me dijo que te vería en el Grill.

–No te preocupes, seguramente su papá la retuvo mas de lo normal. No seas tan paranoica.

–De acuerdo, esta bien. Jeremy me dijo que te vio a ti y April en el Grill y que le dijiste que irían a la fiesta del chico nuevo.

–Si, si. Me encontré a April en el Grill y vamos a ir a la fiesta. De hecho les iba a hablar para que fuéramos todas juntas. Solo que estoy peinando a April.

–¿Por qué iras con ella? –preguntó de repente, Elena.

–¿Qué tiene de malo? –respondió Caroline con otra pregunta, no quería que April se sintiera fuera de lugar por las preguntas de Elena.

–No lo se. No recuerdo que tu le hablaras.

–Larga historia, Lena. Entonces, ¿te veo en la fiesta Kol?

–¿Kol?

–Resulta que es uno de los hermanos de la familia Mikaelson. ¿Puedes creerlo? Esta maldita ciudad es mas pequeña de lo que yo creí.

–No es para tanto, Care. El chico es nuevo y tiene un palacio por casa. Claro que va a hacer una fiesta para hacerse conocer. Si yo tuviera esa casa, también lo haría.

Caroline no lo decía por eso, si no por su encuentro con Klaus. No pensaba decirle nada a Elena ni a Bonnie de ese encuentro y no quería que mucha gente se enterara. No quería ilusionarse con un tipo que estaba tomando whisky a las cuatro de la tarde por un viejo amor. Los chicos con problemas así, traían consigo demasiado drama y ella ya tenia suficiente de eso en su vida.

–Si bueno. Supongo que tienes razón.

–Bien, Jeremy y yo iremos dentro de una hora. Trataré de llamar a Bonnie de nuevo.

–Esta bien, también yo. Te veo allá.

April estaba sentada frente al peinador de Caroline y tan pronto como terminó la llamada con Elena, terminó de plancharle el cabello a April.

–Listo. Elena dice que nos ve allá con Jeremy. –le dijo Caroline a April.

Vio como April asentía bajito y sus mejillas se teñían de un rosa muy bajito y escondió su mirada. Caroline sonrió. A April le gustaba Jeremy. Y tal vez más que eso. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Si ella era tan buena para descifrar cosas y más si implicaban rollos amorosos y esas cosas. Caroline se rio bajito pero no comentó nada.

–Estamos listas. Vámonos. –Caroline observó su obra de arte por última vez y partieron a la fiesta de Kol Mikaelson.

–No te Vayas Sin Mi–

La mansión de los Mikaelson, era una cosa impresionante. Caroline estaba segura que todo Mystic Falls se encontraba en esa mansión y que el lugar terminaría hecho un desastre. Había gente por todas partes y mucha música. April caminaba junto a ella como si no supiera que hacer y Caroline rodó sus ojos, pero al ver a Jeremy junto a Elena descansó un poco.

–Mira, April. –dijo Caroline señalando a Jeremy y a Elena. –Ya llegaron Elena y Jeremy.

Elena vestía unos vaqueros apretados y una blusa roja muy bonita. Traía su cabello largo y café de un lado y tenía puestos unos tacones rojos. Jeremy vestía como siempre, pero al parecer eso no le impidió a April desnudarlo con la mirada. Caroline no podía evitar sonreír ante aquello y una vez frente a ellos, hizo que April y Jeremy se quedaran solos alegando que tenía que hablar con Elena de algo muy importante. Claro, de su plan para juntar a aquellos dos.

–¿Qué pasa, Care? –Elena preguntó mientras que Caroline la arrastraba a un lugar más apartado donde la gente platicaba a gusto y donde no se escuchaba la música.

–Acabo de darme cuenta de algo increíble. –dijo con emoción. Elena frunció el ceño. –Lo vas a amar.

–¿Y eso es…?

–April esta enamorada de tu hermano. –Caroline sonrió como nunca en su vida y sus bonitos ojos azules se abrieron demasiado haciendo pensar a Elena que se le saldrían.

–¿Qué? ¿Enamorada? ¿Estas segura? –Elena se rascó la nuca, pensando en algo que le diera una pista.

–Bueno, –se encogió de hombros. –tal vez no enamorada. Pero si tiene un crush muy fuerte.

Elena se quedó pensando en alguna cosa que delatara a April y logró recordar algunas, y logró acordarse de la fiesta de Jeremy y en como April se sonrojaba cada que Jeremy pasaba o la veía, o le hablaba. Después de su descubrimiento, abrió sus ojos y abrió su boca.

–Tienes razón. ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? ¿Por eso los dejaste solos?

Caroline asintió, aun sonriendo.

–¡Claro! A los dos les hace falta un empujonsito y además, se ven muy bonitos juntos. ¿No crees?

Elena asintió.

–Si, supongo que April es una buena candidata para mi hermano. –sonrió. –¿Qué planeas hacer?

Después de que Caroline le contara el mini plan que tenía, se había olvidado por completo que estaba en la mansión Mikaelson, en la que probablemente Klaus Mikaelson vivía y con el que probablemente se podría topar. ¿A ella que le importaba? Es decir, ¿Por qué le importaba si el estaba ahí o no? No era como si…quisiera verlo de nuevo o algo por lo parecido. No, definitivamente no quería verlo de nuevo. Matt, Matt, Matt, se recordó de nuevo. Pero su cabeza le volvió a decir que lo suyo con Matt no tenia probablemente nada que ver y que seguramente en cuanto lo viera terminaría las cosas con el.

Después de haber ido por tragos y de estar platicando con otros chicos, Elena se entretuvo hablando con un chico conocido, mientras que ella trataba de llamarle a Bonnie. Le mandó un mensaje y un mensaje de voz, pero Bonnie parecía tener su celular apagado. Suspiró y le hizo señas desde atrás a Elena, para avisarle que iría al baño.

¿Dónde carajos esta la entrada de esta mansión?, pensó. ¿Y si me pierdo? ¿Cómo putas voy a salir de aquí?, maldijo por lo bajo. Entró por una gran entrada de mármol que daba a un patio techado y a una alberca con muchas personas en ella. Había chicas besándose con chicos, e incluso alcanzó a ver a una chica desnuda nadando. ¿Enserio? ¿Qué no tienen un poco de moral? ¿Qué les pasa a las chicas de ahora? Mis amigas y yo no hacemos esas cosas. Puso una cara de asco al ver a gente fumando marihuana y vio una puerta corrediza muy elegante que daba a un interior blanco que no alcanzó a ver de lejos. La puerta estaba entreabierta y dejo ver una cocina preciosa con detalles en mármol y en otros materiales preciosos y lustrosos que le llenaron los ojos de brillo y se derritió ahí mismo en el suelo. Estoy soñando, estoy soñando. ¡Esta cocina esta hermosa! Había muchos aparatos electrodomésticos muy raros y sofisticados, un gran refrigerador de acero, una isla gigante en medio de la cocina y un desayunador alargado. En la cocina había mucha gente también, y mientras se fue adentrando más y más a la mansión, se dio cuenta que había todavía más gente adentro de lo que la había afuera. La gente bailaba y tomaba shots en una barra gigante que había ahí junto a la cocina y probablemente había más de cien personas amontonadas ahí. El lugar era gigante, espacioso, hermoso. Trató de identificar el lugar para ver si era algún cuarto de algo, pero solo vio la barra y supuso que era una especie de bar dentro de una casa. ¿Enserio? Maldita gente ostentosa. Se adentró entre la gente tratando de que nadie la tocara indebidamente pero fue un intento muy tonto ya que salió más toqueteada de lo que alguna vez Matt o Tyler lo habían hecho. Subió dos escaloncitos que daban a un pasillo el cual estaba un poco más despejado pero aun así había muchas parejas besándose contra la pared y eso solo le hizo suspirar como la chica amargada que se estaba volviendo. Quería preguntar donde estaba el baño, pero no le gustaba pedir ayuda ya que ella era mas que capaz de encontrarlo por si misma. A demás, nadie le hubiera hecho caso. Todo mundo estaba borracho, drogado o teniendo sexo contra las paredes. Caroline se alejó mas y mas de la gente hasta que se encontró en un lugar donde no había absolutamente nadie.

Era un pasillo precioso, ancho, largo y ni siquiera le veía el final. Había ventanales a su lado izquierdo que daban a un jardín precioso y la luz de la luna entraba para hacerle compañía a la luz de las lámparas bonitas y sofisticadas del pasillo. Había puertas que no sabia de que eran y el tapiz de las paredes era de color vino. El suelo tenía una gran alfombra en un color negro y había cuadros de arte por aquí y por allá. Pensó que para que esta familia se haya mudado recientemente, tuvieron que haber decorado este lugar muy rápido o la casa ya estaba amueblada. Quisiera conocer al decorador, pensó. Suspiró mientras caminaba más y más hasta que se dio cuenta que era un camino sin salida y probablemente nunca encontraría los baños. Así que dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había empezado a caminar.

– ¿Quién eres tú? –una voz femenina con el mismo acento que el de Klaus, le habló.

Se paró en seco pensando en que no debía de estar ahí y que seguramente le reprenderían o algo por el estilo. Volteó para toparse con una chica alta de cabellos muy lizos y rubios un tanto blanquecinos viéndola con un ceño entrecerrado. Vestía unas ropas preciosas. Un vestido rojo que le llegaba a la mitad de la pierna y unos tacones dorados que brillaban. ¿Sería ella…? ¿Y de dónde había salido?

–Te he preguntado algo, niña idiota.

Caroline abrió los ojos solo para notar que la chica estaba borracha y que se tambaleaba un poco en sus tacones.

–Yo solo estaba buscando un baño y…

–¿Eres una de las putas de Kol? –preguntó con una voz feroz.

Caroline se quedó ahí viendo la cara de esa chica.

–No, yo solo quiero un baño. –repitió empezando a molestarse.

–¿O una de las mujeres que Nik se carga? ¡Dímelo! Estoy harta de todas esas mujeres entrando y saliendo de esta mansión como si fuera un maldito hotel.

–¡Yo no soy ninguna puta! –gritó enojada.

–¡Seguro que Kol te está esperando en alguna habitac–

–¡Rebekah! –una voz masculina hizo que Rebekah se congelara en su lugar y Caroline volteó para ver a un chiquillo probablemente un año o dos menor que ella con una sonrisa muy simpática caminando hacia ella. Tenía un corte de cabello corto y sofisticado y no era más alto que ella. –Esta dama es mi invitada. No es una puta o una mujerzuela. Una simple invitada. ¿De acuerdo?

El chico tenía el mismo acento que Klaus y que la chica Rebekah, que supo después era hermana de él y también de Kol. Ya había conocido a tres de los hermanos Mikaelson y sentía que sus vidas eran demasiado dramáticas. Y eso que no había visto nada.

–Lo que sea, Kol. Vuelve a tu fiesta de niños tontos.

Rebekah empezó a caminar hacia ella mientras la fulminaba con la mirada y le asesinaba con los pasos tan firmes que daba con sus tacones. Pasó junto a ellos y a Caroline se le enchinó la piel. ¿Cómo una chica de su propia edad podía causarle escalofríos? Había algo en su mirada, algo macabro que no le agradaba.

–Disculpa el mal entendido. –la voz del chico habló. –Mi hermana tiende a portarse un poco grosera cuando toma. Me disculpo por eso.

Caroline negó rápidamente sintiendo que sus caireles rubios se agitaban.

–No importa. Fui yo la que caminó hasta acá. Para ser sincera, me perdí. ¿Tú eres Kol? –preguntó segura de quien era él.

Vio al chico sonreír de lado y asentir.

–Veo que has oído hablar de mí. –le guiñó un ojo. –Así es, querida. Me llamo Kol Mikaelson, un placer. –dijo dándole una sonrisa que probablemente hiciera que cualquier chica se derritiera pero para Caroline no era nada de eso. – ¿Y tú eres…?

–Caroline, Caroline Forbes. –contestó un poco intimidada.

No era precisamente por el, o bueno tal vez un poco. Pero era mas que todo porque le inquietaba estar en un palacio tan grande y caminar con el era algo extraño después de haber conocido a sus hermanos mayores y después de que uno de ellos le hubiese contado la historia de la familia. Eso era intimidante.

–Permíteme guiarte hasta un baño. –dijo.

Escuchó todo, Caroline pensó. Levemente se puso roja y volteó hacia otra parte para que Kol no pudiera ver su rostro.

–Gracias. Y si bueno, el hermano de una amiga te conoció hoy. ¿Jeremy Gilbert?

–Aah, claro. Gran chico. Creo que podríamos convertirnos en grandes amigos. –dijo con una sonrisita que era casi igual a la de Klaus.

–Siento la confusión. En realidad no quise hacerla enojar…

Kol movió una mano despreocupada mientras caminaban por el gran pasillo que a Caroline le parecía hermosísimo.

–Te he dicho que no te preocupes. Bekah tiene un temperamento un poco fuerte. Nada que no se pueda arreglar con una buena reprimenda.

¿Bekah? Seria un nombre de cariño. Caroline sonrió un poco pensando que el comportamiento de Kol era muy gracioso y que en realidad se parecía a Klaus.

–Bien, este es el baño. –dijo Kol, y se pararon frente a una puerta muy igual a las demás, en color café fuerte.

–Gracias, Kol.

– ¿Quieres que haga guardia? –se ofreció con una media sonrisa.

Caroline soltó una risita.

–No es necesario. Creo saber cuál es el camino de regreso a la fiesta. Pero gracias por las molestias.

Caroline le sonrió. Era un chico muy apuesto y muy educado. Pero no era su estilo y era más joven que ella. Definitivamente, no estaba interesada.

Kol la observó. Esa chica le gustaba. Tal vez no para una relación, pero para un rato estaba bien.

–De acuerdo, supongo que te veré en la fiesta.

Kol le sonrió por ultima vez y siguió su camino. Caroline entró en el baño y se quedó maravillada por el espacio tan grande y las decoraciones tan hermosas que el baño tenia. Ni siquiera quería sentarse en el baño a hacer pipí. Todo le parecía demasiado costoso. Pero tenía que orinar, ya no aguantaba. Ni siquiera había tomado tanto y no estaba ebria.

¿Enserio esa chica tenia que hablarle de esa manera? Mientras hacia pipi, se puso a pensar. Es decir, dijo que estaba cansada de que mujeres salieran de esa mansión a cualquier hora. O algo por lo parecido, algo de un hotel. No recordaba bien. La chica estaba ebria y hablaba un poco raro, además con ese acento que se cargaba era todavía mas difícil entender sus griteríos. Entonces, ¿los Mikaelson ya llevaban mucho tiempo ahí? No lo sabia. Recien se había enterado de ellos y según le habían dicho que llevaban menos de un mes en Mystic Falls. ¿Estarían ahí desde hacia mucho? ¿Y porque mentir sobre su estadia? Caroline se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba sus asuntos.

Se paró frente al espejo y no notó nada fuera de lo común. Todo seguía en orden. Su celular empezó a sonar y el nombre de Elena apareció en pantalla.

–¿Caroline?

–Hey, estoy en un baño dentro de la mansión. No te imaginas lo hermoso que es este baño. Quiero vivir aquí dentro.

–Gracias a Dios. –soltó Elena, aliviada. –Por un momento pensé lo peor.

–No pasa nada, Lena. Por cierto, ¿lograste localizar a Bonnie?

Escuchó el suspiro de Elena.

–No. Creo que debemos ir a su casa solo por si acaso, Care. Es muy extraño que no escuchemos nada desde hace ya horas.

–No creo que ocurra nada, Elena. Pero si te pone mas tranquila podemos ir a revisar su casa.

–Si, eso me pondría mas tranquila. Te veo en el lugar en el que estábamos. No tardes.

Abrió la puerta del baño solo para encontrarse a Kol recargado junto a la pared de al lado.

–¿Kol? Te dije que no era necesa–

Pero Kol no la dejo terminar. Se le acercó ferozmente hasta que la tuvo acorralada contra la pared.

–¡Oye! –Caroline protestó. –¡Que te pasa! ¡Déjame! –trató de forcejear pero aunque Kol fuese algún centímetro más bajo que ella, era mas fuerte y mas ágil. Trató de escapar por un lado, pero el fue mas rápido y le metió un brazo bajo el suyo. –¡Te he dicho que me sueltes, degenerado!

–Me gusta tu agresividad, Caroline. Eres muy hermosa. –le dijo viéndole a los ojos.

Caroline sintió un escalofrió de los feos y se puso muy nerviosa.

–Te he dicho que me dejes. No soy una chica de esas. –le dijo viéndole a los ojos, con una voz feroz.

–Claro que no lo eres. –sonrió. –Por eso me gustas.

–¡Ni siquiera me conoces! ¡Déjame en paz!

Caroline levantó su rodilla dándole en toda su virilidad y Kol dejó escapar un gruñido gutural mientras se caía al suelo, lanzando maldiciones. Ella aprovechó para salir corriendo de ahí. ¡Todos en esa familia estaban locos! Corría y corría viendo hacia atrás y como Kol seguía retorciéndose en el suelo. Después, sintió que chocó contra algo y gritó mientras que sentía unas manos sujetar sus hombros.

–¡No! ¡No! ¡Suéltame! –empezó a forcejear.

–¡Caroline! ¡Soy yo! Klaus.

Caroline dejó de forcejear y vio a Klaus parado frente a ella. Empezó a respirar agitadamente y después sus ojos se aguaron. Y lo abrazó. Tan fuerte como pudo y como sus bracitos temblorosos se lo permitieron. No podía estar pasando otra vez. Todos esos recuerdos de aquella noche volvían a ella. Los forcejeos, los jalones de pelo, los golpes, como la arrastraba.

–Está bien. –dijo Klaus abrazándola y pasando su mano por su espalda una y otra vez. –Está bien. Estoy aquí.

Caroline no paraba de llorar y nunca pensó que aquella noche se convertiría en eso. No esperaba nada de eso. Ni siquiera tenia cabeza para pensar en donde estaba o con quien estaba. Lo único que sabia era que estaba segura pero todas esas memorias estaban tan presentes que le hizo llorar más y más mientras sentía una mano grande acariciarle la espalda.

–Vamos. –sintió que Klaus la arrastraba hacía alguna habitación y que cerraba la puerta con llave. –¿Caroline? –ella seguía aferrada a el. –¿Caroline, estas bien? ¿Mi hermano te ha hecho algo?

Pero Caroline no podía hablar. Se quedó un rato respirando y dejó de llorar. Estas bien, estas a salvo, pensó. Inhaló y exhaló, tratando de tranquilizarse. Todo estaba bien. Estaba en una habitación con una cama grande y una decoración muy rustica.

–¿En donde estamos? –logró hablar viendo hacia todas partes.

–Es una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Estas a salvo. Contéstame, ¿mi hermano te hizo algo?

Caroline negó.

–Solo…nada estoy bien. –dijo.

Pero Klaus podía ver sus manos temblorosas y su mirada perdida.

–¿Qué estabas haciendo con Kol? –preguntó.

–Yo…yo estaba buscando un baño y después…una chica rubia…Rebekah, ella empezó a gritarme y –hipó un poco y pestañeó muchas veces –a decirme muchas cosas. –vio a Klaus cerrar sus ojos y negar con su cabeza. –Después…después Kol, el bueno el hizo que ella dejara de gritarme y después me dijo que el me llevaría a un baño y después se….se ofreció a quedarse ahí fuera, pero le dije que estaba bien y después salí y el…

–¿Te hizo daño?

–No…el solo estaba ahí afuera esperándome y…solo me tomó de la cadera muy fuerte. –recordando aquello sus brazos también empezaron a dolerle. Se sobó los brazos y la cadera por inercia y sintió la mirada azul de Klaus sobre ella.

Le escuchó lanzar un impropio y se apretó el puente de la nariz tanto que pensó se rompería.

–Estoy…estoy bien. Por favor no pelees con él. –dijo muy bajito, sintiendo dolor en las partes en donde Kol le había tomado a la fuerza.

–Está muerto. –escuchó decir a Klaus.

–¿Qué? No, claro que no. Solo fue un malentendido, Klaus. Déjalo pasar, está bien. Enserio. –aunque no hubiese sido un mal entendido y aunque siguiese asustada, se las ingenió para hablar.

No quería causar un problema en una familia tan grande y poderosa como esa. Todo ese palacio y esos hermanos guapos y adinerados le intimidaban. Mystic Falls era una ciudad relativamente pequeña y las únicas familias adineradas eran la de los fundadores. La familia de Elena, la de ella misma, la de April, las de un chico Salvatore que acababa de conocer hacía poco y otras más. No eran familias millonarias. Solo adineradas. Pero la familia Mikaelson era una familia con demasiado dinero y poder. Klaus le intimidaba un poco.

–Te llevare a casa. ¿Viniste con alguien? –preguntó ansioso.

La tenia frente a el, para el. Sus cabellos rubios sus ojos azules que se encontraban rojos y su semblante perdido. Seguía frotándose un poco los brazos pero al ver que el la veía, dejo de hacerlo.

–Si, con dos amigas y un hermano de una de ellas.

–Puedo llevarlos a todos a sus casas. Mañana alguien llevaría sus autos a sus casas. ¿Eso esta bien?

Caroline se le quedó viendo. Era muy atractivo ahora que no estaba ebria y que lo tenía frente a ella, ahí parado con el semblante preocupado y los ojos clavados en ella. Ella estaba sentada al borde de una cama muy suave y el caminaba de un lado a otro como loco.

–Klaus, estoy bien. –dijo. –Solo…solo necesito ir a casa. No te preocupes, mi amiga puede manejar.

–Insisto, Caroline. –repitió el con un tono mordaz. –No puedo dejarte ir así como así después de lo que paso.

–Enserio, Klaus. Te digo que es–

El ruido de un celular interrumpió sus palabras y se quedaron viendo. Caroline sacó su celular viendo que su mamá la llamaba.

–Espera, es mi mamá. Tengo que contestar.

Klaus asintió viendo cada movimiento de Caroline. No había dejado de pensar en ella y habérsela topado en su casa no había sido tanta casualidad. Sabía que su hermano revoltoso tendría una fiesta y cuando le escuchó hablar sobre la fiesta con su amiga bartender, supo que sería la fiesta de Kol. La dejo ir sabiendo que la volvería a ver esa misma noche. Solo que no se imagino encontrársela en esa situación. Para cuando había acordado ella corría desesperada viendo hacía atrás y alcanzó a ver a Kol tirado en el suelo. Ese maldito mocoso tenía que ser, pensó. ¿Había pasado algo más que Caroline no le había querido decir? ¿Kol había tratado de abusar de ella? Lo mataría. Con sus propias manos.

–¿Pero como mamá? Si, si. Vamos para allá, dile a Bonnie que la amo.

Observó como Caroline se paraba de ahí como un rayo.

–¿Paso algo? –no pudo evitar preguntar.

–Si…si, la abuela de mi mejor amiga esta en el hospital. –dijo apresuradamente avanzando hacia la puerta.

El se interpuso entre la puerta y ella.

–Insisto en llevarte. Por favor. No te puedo dejar manejar así.

Caroline quiso rodar sus ojos pero sería demasiado irrespetuoso ya que Klaus estaba siendo en realidad muy educado y no quería herir sus sentimientos.

–Si, esta bien. De acuerdo. Gracias. –le sonrió.

Bueno, ¿y que tenia de malo? La quería llevar al hospital y ella ciertamente no tenía la cabeza para manejar. Le estaba haciendo un favor. Le importó un pepino su auto y caminó guiada de Klaus por los pasillos de la mansión. En un silencio como que le relajó un poco. Se sentía bien a su lado y Klaus parecía tener atenciones con ella.

–Buscare a mis amigos. –dijo después de haber salido al patio en el que se encontraba con Elena hacia un rato.

Klaus la siguió mientras que Caroline buscaba la melena larga de su amiga.

–¡Elena! –gritó. –Elena, la abuela de Bonnie está en el hospital tenemos que ir ya.

Elena seguía con el chico Salvatore que había conocido hacia unas semanas y que ahora reconocía como tal.

–Hola Stefan. –le saludó amablemente.

Stefan le sonrió.

–¿Qué? ¿Estas segura, Care?

Caroline asintió.

–Mamá acaba de marcar. Me dijo que una ambulancia fue llamada a casa de Bonnie hace un rato. Mamá esta con Bonnie en el hospital, Elena tenemos que ir. Ahora.

–Si, si. Vamos.

–¿Dónde están Jeremy y April? –preguntó mientras que empezaban a caminar hacia los autos.

Klaus y Stefan las seguían como sus perros.

–Parece que tu plan funcionó. –dijo apenas. –Los dejaremos aquí, le mandaré un mensaje a Jeremy para hacerle saber lo que sucedió.

–Klaus se ofreció a llevarme. –dijo de repente.

Caray, no quería que nadie se enterara de ella y de Klaus, pero esta era una situación totalmente diferente y había alguien en un hospital. Y ese alguien era la abuela de su mejor amiga.

–Klaus…–comenzó Elena.

–No hay tiempo de introducciones, los llevare a los tres al hospital. –dijo Klaus de inmediato, dirigiéndolos hacia una cochera más alejada de las personas.

Elena miró a Caroline con un ceño confundido, como diciendo '¿Quién carajos es el, Care?' Pero Caroline la ignoró y siguió a Klaus hasta dentro de la cochera.

La cochera se abrió y dejo ver una gran cantidad de autos. De todos los colores, tamaños, años y marcas. Los tres se quedaron un tanto perplejos pero no había tiempo para admirar y todos siguieron a Klaus a una Tahoe negra que relucía demasiado.

Le abrió la puerta a Caroline que se sintió halagada por ese gesto y vio como Elena y Stefan subían en la parte trasera. Salieron de ahí a toda velocidad y Caroline le miró de reojo. Era tan guapo, caray. Aun en aquellas circunstancias Caroline no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Rebekah, Kol, Klaus. Klaus, Klaus, Klaus…

–Elijah, –escuchó la voz de Klaus. –Kol está en la casa, y todo es un caos. –estaba hablando por celular y Caroline lo miraba de reojo. -No sé dónde está Rebekah. Tienes que hacerte cargo. Echa a todos. Si, Elijah. Bekah…no, no lo sé. De acuerdo.

–¿Jeremy? –la voz de Elena sonó desde atrás. –Jeremy, Caroline y yo vamos para el hospital. ¿Qué? No, no. Es la abuela de Bonnie. Si, no. No sabemos qué ocurrió…si, de acuerdo. Te veo allá. –cortó la llamada mientras que sentía la mano de Stefan sobre la suya. Le sonrió y después se topó con la mirada preocupada de Caroline. –April y Jeremy van para allá.

–¿En que? Yo llevé a April tu y Jeremy estaban juntos…

–Jeremy tiene las llaves de mi auto, esta bien, Care. No te preocupes.

Caroline asintió.

Se sentía tan mal con todo lo ocurrido. Ella y Elena en una fiesta de drogadictos y borrachos y la abuela de Bonnie en el hospital. ¿Por qué Bonnie no les había dicho nada?

Después de un trayecto un tanto largo hacia el hospital, llegaron y Klaus dejo que Caroline y sus amigos se bajaran en la entrada del hospital mientras que el buscaba un lugar.

Caroline le dedicó una mirada llena de agradecimiento antes de bajar de la camioneta.

Caminó por los pasillos del hospital que le traían malos recuerdos y el simple olor le hacía querer vomitar. Elena tomó su mano y sintió la presencia de Stefan tras de ellas. Una de las enfermeras los reconoció a los tres por ser hijos de familias fundadoras y ya que parecía que lo de la abuela de Bonnie se había esparcido como pólvora, les indicó el pasillo en donde estaba la familia Bennett. Se apresuraron a correr hacia el pasillo indicado y se encontraron al padre de Bonnie y a la madre de Caroline sentados sobre una banca frente a la habitación.

– ¿Mamá?

Liz Forbes se levantó del asiento viendo a su hija.

–Bonnie está adentro, cariño. –le dijo su madre. –No quiere despegarse de ella.

Caroline asintió.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Elena.

–Un ataque al corazón. –respondió el padre de Bonnie.

Un hombre alto, calvo y de la misma edad de la madre de Caroline. De piel chocolate como la de Bonnie y con sus mismos ojos.

–¿Podemos pasar? –preguntó, Caroline.

–No, cariño. Me temo que no. Tendrán que esperar aquí afuera.

Caroline y Elena se vieron a los ojos para después asentir y asomarse un tanto por una ventana que había en la habitación. Stefan se quedó parado junto a ellas y ellas trataron de ver a Bonnie pero las persianas de dentro estaban bien puestas y cerradas.

–Por eso no contestaba nada. –dijo Elena viendo hacia la nada. –Somos unas tontas. Estabamos en una fiesta y ella…

–Esta bien, Lena. –dijo Caroline. –Esta bien. No sabíamos.

–Pero ella…ella estaba aquí y nosotras…

Caroline le mandó una mirada de suplica a Stefan que tomó a Elena de la mano y se la llevó a otra banca a unos pasos de la que estaba frente a la habitación. Caroline se quedó recargada junto a la ventana del cuarto de la abuela de Bonnie. Escuchó unos pasos fuertes y acelerados acercase. Atinó a levantar la mirada para toparse con la figura de Klaus caminando hacia ella.

–Caroline. –la voz de su madre le llamó.

Para cuando acordó su madre ya estaba frente a ella dándole la espalda y dándole la cara a Klaus.

–¿Mamá? ¿Qué hac–

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Liz en un tono bajo dirigiendo toda su atención hacia Klaus.

Caroline no sabía que hacer y no sabia que estaba ocurriendo.

–Sheriff Forbes. –saludó Klaus con mucha cautela, viendo a Caroline por el hombro de Liz.

–¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces? –Caroline salió de entre su escudo y se puso a un lado de Klaus. –Klaus es mi amigo. –dijo entre dientes. –No hagas esto, no ahora. Es solo un amigo. El nos trajo al hospital.

–¿Qué? ¿Te subiste al auto con el? –preguntó Liz con los ojos desorbitados.

–Mamá. –siseó Caroline entre dientes y por lo bajo, viendo a su madre con una expresión asesina. –Es mi amigo.

Liz los veía primero a uno después al otro. Con una mirada mas desorbitada cada vez. Después de unos segundos deshizo su postura defensiva y se fue a sentar junto al padre de Bonnie.

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –preguntó Caroline, volteando hacia Klaus.

Klaus la veía fijamente a los ojos. ¿Qué demonios le iba a decir? ¿Qué era uno de los criminales más buscados en todos los Estados Unidos y que se estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo al salir con él?

–No Te Vayas Sin Mi–

Había pasado apenas una hora y todos seguían ahí afuera. Incluso Klaus que no tenía nada que ver y también Stefan. La madre de Caroline seguía echando miradas nerviosas hacia su hija y hacia ese desgraciado. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso? ¿Cuándo Klaus Mikaelson se había hecho amigo de su hija? ¿En dónde demonios se encontraba ella? Cuando la policía de Mystic Falls y la familia Mikaelson cerraron el trato, se habló de que ellos tendrían la obligación de interactuar con las demás familias fundadoras. Pero nunca se habló de que se entablara una amistad y que su hija terminara siendo amiga del Lobo Mikaelson. ¿Por qué precisamente tuvo que ser el quien se topara con su hija? ¿Por qué no pudo ser Elijah Mikaelson? Incluso la chica Mikaelson que tenía un temperamento de los mil demonios, le gustaba más que Klaus Mikaelson.

Eso no podía estar pasando. Su hija no podía ser amiga de Klaus Mikaelson. Se negaba rotundamente. Tendría que contarle todo a su hija. Pero no podía. Rompería el trato con los Mikaelson y habría precios que pagar. Nadie podía saber cual era la verdadera identidad de los Mikaelson. Aunque sí eran la primera familia fundadora, eran también una familia de crimen organizado que era famosa por ser perfectos en su trabajo. Ni siquiera la policía sabía porque regresaban a Mystic Falls y mucho menos a instalarse ahí después de años de no pisar territorio. Pero no era algo que cuestionar. Nadie había podido contra los Mikaelson. Eran demasiado buenos en lo que hacían y eran imparables. Liz no se encontraba en la posición de reclamar o discutir nada frente a su hija o mucho menos de discutir nada. Temía por su hija y por su hijo. Tendría que hablar con la cabeza de la familia y discutir ese tema en especial. Se trataba de su familia y de su hija.

Pero era su culpa. Nunca se encontraba en casa, el trabajo la consumía y aquella maldita ciudad tenía más movimiento que la propia CIA. El caos se había desatado hacía ya varios años, cuando varios miembros del Consejo Fundador habían muerto en una explosión a las afueras de la ciudad. Eso había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. Mystic Falls se había vuelto una ciudad extremadamente peligrosa y Liz trabajaba como perro para que su familia estuviera a salvo. El auto de Caroline tenía un chip rastreador así como su celular y el de Daniel también.

Pero con la llegada de los Mikaelson, hacía ya varios meses, las cosas se habían calmado y ella seguía ordenando papeleo de las locuras que habían dejado de ocurrir. Tener a los Mikaelson en la ciudad había causado una gran conmoción para el departamento policiaco, pero el índice de crímenes había bajado lo suficiente como para no tener que mantener una patrulla frente a su casa todos los días.

Pero ahora, ¿esto? Klaus Mikaelson y su hija, ¿amigos? ¡Quería sacar a Caroline del país ahora mismo! La quería llevar a China, a la India. A un lugar lejano donde nadie la reconociese. Liz Forbes no era tonta. Podía ver la mirada de Klaus Mikaelson sobre su hija. La forma en la que la miraba, como no podía dejar de verla y como había algo más que maldad en sus ojos. Había preocupación y consternación.

– ¿Cómo estás? –alcanzó a oír que Klaus le preguntaba a Caroline.

–Bien, yo estoy bien. Gracias. –contestó.

Liz quería sacar su pistola y dispararle al muchacho Mikaelson ahí frente a todos. No lo quería cerca de su bebé. Si tan solo su Caroline supiera de lo que ese ser era capaz…

Caroline estaba sentada a una banca un poco más separada que la de su madre y el padre de Bonnie. Quería preguntarle a Klaus que estaba pasando porque cuando le preguntó, simplemente la guió hacia la banca e hizo que se sentara. Se le quedó viendo un poquito más y después habló.

–Klaus, me puedes por favor explicar ¿porque mamá se comportó así contigo? No estoy ciega, ¿sabes? –Klaus desvió su mirada. –Y tampoco sorda, escuché lo que te dijo. ¿Qué pasa?

¡Maldita sea! Klaus quería correr de ahí y convencerse que mantener lo que fuese que él quería con la muchacha Forbes, no era conveniente para el acuerdo hecho con el departamento policiaco ni para su familia o tal vez, siquiera para el mismo.

–Un…incidente hace unos pocas semanas.

– ¿Incidente? ¿De qué hablas?

Alrededor de ellos había mucho silencio y las luces blancas y feas del hospital alumbraban todo. No había ese ambiente medio oscuro y tenue que había en el Grill y Klaus y Caroline se podían ver bien a las caras. Escucharse bien y sentir la tensión.

–Me dio una multa por ir muy rápido. Es todo.

Caroline frunció el ceño.

–¿Seguro? Parecía más alterada que por una simple multa.

Tragó en seco y le miró a los ojos. Siempre mentía, ¿Por qué no lo podía hacer ahora con ella?

–Sí. Una multa.

Caroline suspiró y dejó el tema por la paz.

–De acuerdo. –se volvieron a quedar en silencio. –No tenías por qué venir.

Klaus suspiró.

–Después de lo que pasó con Kol y con Rebekah, traerte aquí es poco.

Caroline asintió y volteó su cabeza hacia el otro lado. ¿Así que eso era? ¿Se sentía culpable y solo la había llevado al hospital por eso? Bah. Y ella que se estaba imaginando otras cosas… ¡No Caroline! Tú tienes un novio y el…bueno él tiene un viejo amor por el cual toma alcohol a las cuatro de la tarde. No es un buen pretendiente. Además…sus hermanos están locos.

Jeremy y April llegaron al hospital, pasados unos minutos. Caroline los observó mientras que April caminaba un tanto sonrojada junto a Jeremy. ¿Habría pasado algo? ¿April estaría enojada porque la dejo a su suerte con Jeremy? No. Se lo tendría que agradecer después.

– ¿Caroline? ¿Cómo está la abuela de Bonnie? –preguntó April parándose frente a ella.

Le echó una mirada a Klaus y después de reparar que era el mismo hombre del bar, le echó unos ojos grandotes a Caroline que terminó por sonreírle poquito.

–Está estable. Pero Bonnie no quiere salir de la habitación.

–Lo mejor sería que todos se fueran a descansar. –dijo Liz mientras que los demás se paraban junto con la Sheriff.

–No podemos dejar a Bonnie aquí sola. –protestó Elena quien ya se encontraba con Stefan y Jeremy a sus lados.

–No estará sola. –dijo el padre de Bonnie, captando la atención de todos. –Yo me quedaré aquí toda la noche. Les hare saber cualquier cosa. Será mejor que vayan a descansar.

Liz no dejaba de mirar a su hija y a Klaus y Elena se preguntaba quién era ese hombre que acompañaba a Caroline. Tenía que ser un miembro de la familia Mikaelson, porque había sacado un auto de la cochera de esa mansión. Pero aun así se le hacía extraño que estuviese acompañando a Caroline. Le había escuchado hablar y tenía un acento inglés y también notaba que no dejaba de mirar a Caroline con una cara preocupada y unos ojos alertas.

–De acuerdo, por favor dígale a Bonnie que prenda su celular y que conteste los mensajes. –dijo Caroline.

El padre de Bonnie asintió para después intercambiar unas palabras con la Sheriff.

– ¿Caroline? –Elena la llamó. – ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Caroline se apartó de los demás mientras que dejaba a Klaus ahí parado quien pareció empezar una conversación con Stefan.

–Care, ¿Quién es él?

–Ah…él es Klaus. Es uno de los hermanos Mikaelson.

Elena la observó y entrecerró sus ojos.

– ¿Qué haces con él? ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por ti?

–Ugh, Elena. –se quejó Caroline. –Déjalo, ¿sí? Es solo un buen amigo.

– ¿Amigo? ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada?

Caroline rodó sus ojos.

–Lo conocí hoy en el Grill. Es un buen tipo. ¿Qué te pasa?

–Nada…es solo que…Matt, tus estas con Matt. –balbuceó.

Caroline suspiró y se frotó la frente.

–Elena, mañana terminare las cosas con Matt, ¿de acuerdo? –Elena frunció el ceño. –Es más, lo hare ahora mismo. Le mandaré un mensaje y le diré que vaya a mi casa.

– ¡No! No puedes terminar con él, Caroline. –exclamó Elena.

–Claro que puedo, y es lo que voy a hacer. –Elena ya no dijo nada y desvió su mirada. –Escucha, Lena. Matt y yo somos mejores amigos, ¿entiendes? Lo amo, pero como un amigo. Además ni siquiera hemos hablado últimamente.

Elena suspiró.

–Bueno, ya que.

Elena alzó los ojos para ver a Klaus tras de Caroline.

– ¿Caroline? ¿Quieres que te lleve a mi casa por tu auto?

Caroline vio a Elena.

–No te preocupes, Jeremy y yo nos iremos. Stefan nos acompañara. Y Jeremy se ofreció a dejar a April en su casa. –dijo Elena con una sonrisa.

Caroline sonrió.

–Mi plan funcionó. –canturreó feliz.

–Tus planes siempre funcionan, Care. Te veo mañana. Descansa. –vio a Klaus y le sonrió un poco.

El solo asintió y después regresó su mirada a Caroline.

– ¿Lista? –preguntó.

–Sí, solo déjame despedirme de April y nos vamos.

Klaus la observó ir hacia su amiga del bar. La chica con la que había quedado de ir a la fiesta. No podía evitar pensar en el buen corazón de Caroline y en como sus vidas no se comparaban en lo absoluto. Klaus era…era un asesino. Un criminal, un maleante. No era una buena persona. Y sin embargo ahí estaba pretendiendo que una chica de buen corazón y tan bonita y delicada como lo era Caroline Forbes, le diera un poco de su atención. ¿Cómo una chica como ella iba a ser capaz de tener siquiera una amistad con él? No lo creía posible.

–Listo, April dijo que no hay problema. Y le dije a mamá que llegaría a casa en un rato. –le sonrió a Klaus. –Nos podemos ir.

Klaus asintió para después guiar a Caroline al estacionamiento. De nuevo, Caroline caminaba ensimismada en todo. En su tarde con Klaus, en los hermanos de esté y en como todo había sucedido tan rápido con Kol. Había sido uno de esos días locos, en donde nada parecía tener sentido y en donde un chico ingles guapísimo se había convertido en su amigo.

Klaus veía hacia todas partes mientras caminaban en el estacionamiento. Era oscuro y era tarde. ¿Quién sabe qué tipo de loco anduviera ahí afuera? Y ella, ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan callada? Carajo, como deseaba poder leer su mente. Saber lo que pensaba, lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Ella dijo que eran amigos, ¿ciertos? ¿Cuánta puta felicidad le había dado aquello? Evito sonreír delante de ella y de la Sheriff. Aquello era bastante como para sonreír y restregarle en la cara a la Sheriff Forbes, que su hija le consideraba un amigo.

Llegados a la camioneta, Klaus le abrió la puerta a Caroline quien le agradeció con una bonita sonrisa, muy cansada.

¿Se encontraría bien? ¿Estaría bien por lo de Kol? ¿Por lo de su amiga?

Después de salir del estacionamiento del hospital Caroline no pudo evitar sentir dolor en las partes del cuerpo en donde Kol la había tomado. Que maldita fuerza la de ese mocoso.

– ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? –Klaus preguntó.

–Sí, estoy bien. Enserio. –mintió y lo cubrió todo con una bonita sonrisa.

–Rebekah, –dijo. – ¿Qué te dijo mi hermana?

Caroline se quedó muda.

– ¿Caroline? –exigió.

–Nada, en realidad nada. Solo me preguntó que quien era. –se encogió de hombros.

Klaus suspiró exasperado.

–No me estás diciendo la verdad. Dime que te dijo mi hermana, Caroline.

–No quiero que tengas peleas con tus hermanos por…por mí.

–No tendré peleas con nadie, querida, solo dímelo. –habló con un tono más suave que Caroline no pasó desapercibido.

–Ella estaba…estaba un poco ebria…–dijo con mucha cautela. Klaus gruñó por lo bajo. –Así que no importa lo que me dijo o no. Déjalo.

–Escucha Caroline. –volvió a llamarla por su nombre. –Sé que no nos conocemos por…mucho tiempo…

Caroline rio.

–Creo que ni siquiera ha pasado un día.

–Lo sé. A lo que me refiero es que…eres…

– ¿Soy?

–Creo que podrías ser una buena amiga. –se aclaró la garganta un poco. –Y creo que los amigos se preocupan y se cuidan… ¿cierto?

Él no lo sabía. Nunca había tenido un amigo. Su vida no se había compuesto de amistades o de cosas por el estilo. Toda su vida había sido su familia y nada más.

Caroline asintió.

–Sí, supongo que tienes razón. –le sonrió.

–Entonces, yo…como tu amigo, –Dios, no estaba para nada familiarizado con el término 'amigo'. –me preocupo por ti.

Caroline volvió a reír. Se veía y se escuchaba tan lindo diciendo eso, todo nervioso y desesperado.

–Para ahí. Ni siquiera tenemos un día de conocernos, y te he dicho que no importa lo que haya pasado con tus hermanos en tu casa. No hay necesidad para que te pongas así. Entiendo, ¿de acuerdo?

Klaus asintió. Si ella no quería hablar de Rebekah, entonces hablaría con Kol acerca de ello.

–Recuerdas, ¿Qué te hable de mi novio? –preguntó ella.

Klaus asintió de mala gana.

–Bueno, seguiré tu consejo y le diré que vaya a mi casa para terminar las cosas con el de una buena vez.

Los ojos de Klaus fueron incisivamente hacia el reloj del tablero de la camioneta. Marcaban las doce de la noche.

–Creo que es un poco tarde para que hagas eso. –dijo deseando que el chico ese no fuera a casa de Caroline.

Caroline meneó su mano al aire y se encogió de hombros.

–No pasa nada. Acaba de salir del trabajo, así que le diré que se pase por mi casa. Será algo rápido.

–No creo que sea prudente hacerlo a estas horas. El chico se puede mostrar violento, tal vez el podr–

–Oh no, Matty es un chico muy tranquilo. –aseguró.

¿Matty? Klaus quiso no darle importancia a aquello pero algo empezaba a esparcirse por su pecho y no sabía que era.

–Sigo creyendo que no–

–No me gusta que me traten como a una niña pequeña, Klaus. –espetó.

Klaus la miró de reojo viendo como ella veía al frente sin inmutarse a verle.

–Solo me preocupo por ti.

– ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me conoces. –dijo sintiéndose enojada.

Se quedaron en silencio.

¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella? Era cierto. No la conocía. Era una chica que había conocido en un bar y era la hija de la Sheriff de la ciudad. No sabía muy bien que hacer en esa situación. ¿Debería dejar el asunto por la paz y dejar de hablarle? No. No dejaría de hablarle. Disfrutaba mucho su compañía y no la desperdiciaría por un trato tonto o porque no la conociese. Eso quería hacer, conocerla.

–Ese es mi propósito. Llegar a conocerte. Tu misma dijiste que éramos amigos.

Caroline se quedó en silencio. Ella no tenía muchos amigos hombres. Solo Matt, que ahora sabía las cosas se iban a poner mal entre ellos y Jeremy. Pero él era el hermanito de su mejor amiga, no era un 'amigo' en realidad.

–Si… bueno, ¿quieres ser mi amigo? –preguntó en un susurro. Con una vocecita tímida que hizo sonreír a Klaus.

Ella lo veía un poco y él pudo notar su mirada.

–Sí. Así lo deseo, cariño. –contestó con una sonrisa de lado.

–De acuerdo, primera regla de amigos. –comenzó Caroline, perdiendo su timidez y sentándose bien derechita en su asiento.

– ¿Hay reglas en esto de ser amigos? –preguntó levantando una ceja.

Caroline soltó la risa.

–Generalmente no las hay, pero este es un caso especial.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo es eso?

Estaba intrigado. Quería saber lo que la chica rubia tenia por decir. Le gustaba el sonido de su voz, de sus risitas, de sus gestos y de cómo le hablaba con tanta determinación y con esos ojos azules viéndole directamente. Estaba seguro que si se enteraba de lo que en realidad era, no le trataría igual.

–Es…es diferente porque bueno, tu…tu eres…

– ¿Soy…?

¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué era diferente porque él era un chico extremadamente guapo, extranjero y con un acento para morirse? ¿Y que a ella le intimidaba eso y que además, no tenía ningún amigo hombre? ¡Claro que no! Solo le diría alguna bobada.

–Eres un…chico que conocí en un bar…y es…una amistad diferente.

¿Qué? ¿Eso que carajos tenía que ver? ¡Tonta, Caroline! ¡Tonta!

Klaus soltó una risa que la puso roja.

–No veo la relación, pero te tomare la palabra querida.

Ugh, ¿Por qué le decía esos nombres?

–Bien, la primera regla es: nada de apodos. Me llamo, Caroline ¿de acuerdo? No me llamo, cariño o querida…

– ¿Qué tal, 'amor'? –el bromeó.

–Ugh, no. Solo Caroline, ¿sí? Me puedes decir Care. Así me llaman mis amigos.

–Oh, ¿pero en donde queda la gracia de esta amistad especial que tú dices, si no te puedo llamar por apodos?

–No la hay, no tiene gracia. –respondió molesta.

Klaus sonrió. Le gustaba hacerla enojar.

–De acuerdo, será como tú quieras, Caroline.

Ella sonrió y suspiró.

Vio la gran mansión delante de ellos y para su sorpresa ya no había nadie. Solo un montón de basura por todos lados.

– ¡Por Dios! ¡Mira todo ese desastre! –exclamó verdaderamente angustiada.

Klaus se encogió de hombros.

–Los de la limpieza se encargaran. Nada de qué preocuparse.

–Pero es…

–Es nada. Ahora, ahí está tu auto. ¿Quieres decirme que no llamaras a ese chico ahora?

–Pero neces–

–Puede esperar para mañana, Caroline.

Caroline le vio de mala gana.

–De acuerdo, mañana lo hare. A primera hora…

Klaus sonrió, victorioso y apagó su camioneta para bajarse y abrirle la puerta a una Caroline que ya se encontraba fuera.

Caroline rió.

–No tienes que ser caballeroso todo el tiempo. –se encogió de hombros. –Soy una chica práctica.

–Soy un hombre con modales. –se defendió.

–No seas anticuado, –le soltó de manera divertida. –tienes veinticuatro años, no cincuenta.

Klaus sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

–Pero agradezco tus gestos caballerescos. –bromeó. –No enserio, lo hago. Creo que nadie ha tenido esas atenciones conmigo desde…bueno, no importa. –en realidad no recordaba que nadie tuviese esas atenciones con ella, así que se calló la boca viendo como Klaus la penetraba con sus ojos. Estaban fuera de la camioneta, a un lado del auto de Caroline, bajo la luz de la luna y con un poco de calor. –Creo que seremos buenos amigos. –dijo ella sonriendo.

Klaus sintió algo en su pecho. Se maldijo de mil maneras, pensándose débil y estúpido. Se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que habría problemas con el trato hecho con la policía y que esa chica tal vez no quisiese nada con el después de enterarse de lo que en realidad era, no deseaba ser solo amigo de ella.


	4. Capítulo Dos

The Vampire Diaries/Diarios De Vampiros no me pertenece. Solo juego con la historia.

**Gracias a Maguie Ibarra, UshieVictoria. Y también a los favoritos y a los seguidores. Tomo el espacio, para decirles que la historia se trata principalmente, de la familia original. Envolverá más sus vidas, que las vidas de los personajes principales de la serie. ****Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

* * *

**2.**

Matt estaba parada frente a ella, en el porche de su casa. El sabía porque estaba ahí y ella sabía que él lo sabía. No había que cuestionar nada y los dos sabían lo que pasaría a continuación.

Matt solo era un año mayor que ella. Era un chico apuesto y de buen cuerpo. En realidad era guapo. Pero ni siquiera la atracción física podía con lo que ellos ya no sentían.

―Matt yo…lo siento. ―dijo ella, después muchos minutos de estar parados viéndose como tontos.

―Está bien, Care. Lo entiendo. Yo tampoco siento lo mismo…ya no te quiero como eso.

Caroline asintió.

―Siento que…todo esto es mi culpa, Matt, si tan solo yo…no hubiese sido tan celosa y si…

―Basta, Care. ―le cortó el. ―Te he dicho que no. Es algo mutuo. No te eches la culpa, no es culpa de nadie.

―Te quiero mucho, Matty. ―le sonrió.

Los ojos grises de Matt se achicaron al escucharla y la atrajo en un abrazo.

―También yo, Care. No quiero perder tu amistad por esto. ―dijo contra su cabello.

Caroline sonrió, pensando que aquello había salido mejor de lo que ella esperaba.

―No lo harás. Yo no quiero dejar de ser tu amiga.

―No dejaremos de ser amigos. Lo prometo si tú lo prometes. ―dijo separándose de ella, a la vez que sonreía divertidamente.

Caroline dejó escapar una risita tonta y asintió.

― ¿Lo prometes por el dedito? ―dijo ella, poniendo su dedo meñique frente a él.

Matt levantó una ceja y rodó sus ojos.

― ¿Enserio me vas a obligar a prometerlo de esa manera?

―Por el dedito. ―corrigió ella. ― ¡Y claro! Tienes que prometerlo por el dedito, si no, no cuenta.

Matt se tomó el rostro con las manos y negó con su cabeza mientras que Caroline sonreía impaciente como idiota.

―De acuerdo, pero nadie se puede enterar de esto, Caroline Beula Forbes.

― ¡Ugh, Matt! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que odio mi segundo nombre? Eres un insensible.

Matt soltó una carcajada que hizo que ella rodara los ojos.

―Nadie se puede enterar de esto, Beula…

― ¡Bien! ―zapateó el suelo, molesta. ―Nadie se enterara que Matt Donovan prometió algo por el dedito. ―el la asesinó con la mirada. ―Ahora, anda. ―ella levantó su dedo meñique de nuevo. ―Prometamos por el dedito, que no dejaremos de ser amigos. ¿De acuerdo?

Matt suspiró y entrelazo su gran dedito meñique, con el suyo pequeñito y delgadito.

―Lo prometo. ―dijo el con una sonrisa de rendición en su rostro.

―También lo prometo. ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy! Pensé que me odiarías o que…no lo sé. ―sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro sonriendo como tonta.

―Estás loca. ―exclamó el. ― ¿Cómo voy a odiar a mi mejor amiga?

―Pensé que Elena era tu mejor amiga. ―dijo ella fingiendo un tonito celoso.

―Tú y ella son tan inseparables, que a veces pienso que son la misma persona. ―se encogió de hombros. ―No hay necesidad de ponernos celosos, hay Matt Donovan para todas. ―le guiñó un ojo mostrándole uno de sus fuertes brazos.

Caroline rio con fuerza.

― ¡No seas presumido! ―le pegó un manotazo en el brazo. ― ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo? ¿O tienes turno en el Grill?

―Puedo pasar un rato y después irme al Grill. ―se encogió de hombros.

Caroline sonrió y pensó en mandarle un mensaje de texto a Elena contándole todos los malditos detalles de la ruptura más dulce, gentil y maravillosa de todo el puto mundo. Matt y ella entraron a su casa para platicar de cosas tontas y ver series de televisión que a Caroline le gustaban pero que a Matt, obviamente, no. Estuvieron ahí un buen rato hasta que el turno de Matt estaba a punto de empezar. Se despidieron y Caroline volvió a entrar a su casa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Klaus ya había pasado un rato metido en un carro negro, ahí frente a la casa de los Forbes. Caroline le dijo que a primera hora mandaría a volar a ese muchachito que tenía por novio. No supo a qué hora era primera hora para ella, por lo que a las siete de la mañana fue a dar ahí. Vestido en ropas de civil para no levantar sospechas y en un Aston Martin negro. Tenía la dirección y los datos completos de todos los miembros fundadores y sus familias, así como de todo el departamento policiaco. Los Mikaelson no jugaban y eran una familia de honor, a pesar de sus trabajos, que mantenía su palabra. Así que estaban seguros con todo. En caso de una dada traición, sería de parte de las personas de Mystic Falls. Nunca de ellos. La primera regla de la familia era no traicionar. Por mal que el asunto se viera. Eran cuestiones de moral y de principios, honor, todas esas cosas.

La casa de los Forbes era una morada muy bonita. Grande, de dos pisos, con un patio delantero precioso y pintada en un amarillo neutro muy claro. Se imaginaba la vida de Caroline Forbes ahí adentro. Después de todo lo que ella le había contado en el bar del Grill, pensaba que su vida no era tan buena como ella aparentaba. ¿Cómo sería su casa por dentro? Podría imaginárselo. Una recamara llena de trofeos, paredes llenas de fotos de ella en diferentes eventos a lo largo de su vida, vestida de porrista y otras cosas tontas que se llegó a imaginar estando viendo la casa. No podía dejar de verla, de estudiarla. Tratando de memorizar todos los puntos y espacios de la casa. Quería a toda costa, y no sabía porque, proteger a la muchacha Forbes. Pero, ¿Por qué? Si apenas la conocía. Si alguno de sus hermanos se llegase a enterar de eso, si su madre lo supiese…no. No podría soltar esa obsesión que se empezaba a formar dentro de él, a su familia así como así. Sería un golpe bajo incluso para él y causaría problemas grandes. Siempre habían sido uno. Toda su familia. Era lo único que bastaba.

La familia Mikaelson había sido una familia común y corriente hasta después de lo que pasó con el hombre Mikael. Su padrastro, padre biológico de todos sus hermanos. Ese hombre despiadado que le había hecho la vida imposible a él y a su madre. Todos eran relativamente pequeños, cuando todo había terminado. Henrik estaba recién nacido, Kol tenía ocho años, Rebekah seis, él tenía trece años y Elijah y Finn tenían quince y dieciséis años, respectivamente. Su infancia habían sido un montón de golpes, gritos, regaños y miradas asesinas por su padrastro. Mikael Mikaelson sabía que Niklaus no era su hijo. Lo sabía tan bien como que su esposa se seguía viendo con el hombre que era padre del bastardo. ¿Y qué hizo? Se descargó con el bastardo y con su esposa infiel. Los tenía a los dos en la mira y ellos le temían. ¿Por qué no trata así a mis demás hermanos?, pensaba Klaus. Hasta que su madre, un día, le contó toda la verdad. Unió cabos e inmediatamente supo que todas aquellas palabras que Mikael le dirigía a él y solo a él, eran por una simple razón: él no era su hijo. No era hijo de Mikael. Lloró con su madre, de alegría, de rabia, de felicidad. Su madre tampoco era la mujer más emocional o maternal del mundo, pero cuidaba a sus hijos más que a su vida. Ella fue la encargada de llevar a sus hijos a ese mundo lleno de crimen y sangre. No quería que Mikael volviera por ellos y que ellos estuvieran desprotegidos. No volvería a permitir que su familia se destruyera por ese mal hombre.

Recuerda haber conocido a una mujer llamada Ayana esa misma noche que Mikael se fue de la casa y dejó a su madre golpeada a morir. La mujer se presentó en la casa y abrió la puerta sin siquiera molestarse en tocar a la puerta. Rebekah parecía la única en reconocer a la mujer y fue la que insistió en que no era una mala persona y que era amiga de su madre. Esa noche, cuando Mikael los dejó, fue la mejor noche para todos. Pero fue también una terrible noche, porque su madre había quedado moribunda, tirada en el piso de un baño mientras que Klaus también había recibido muchos de los golpes. La mujer Ayana, curó a su madre e hizo que todos dejaran esa casa fea que estaba llena de recuerdos horribles y se mudaran a la suya. Después, se enteró que la mujer Ayana era una líder del crimen organizado y que era la mejor en su trabajo. Él era un chiquillo, trece años y le estaban metiendo sangre y armas en la cabeza. Pero cuando su madre le explicó que era para defenderse de Mikael, Niklaus se convirtió en el mejor criminal de todos los Estados Unidos. Era el criminal mejor pagado, silencioso, cauteloso. Parecía un ratón, algunos decían que incluso un maldito fantasma. Era un hombre paciente que se recompensaba con planes perfectos que llevaban a matanzas extraordinarias y prácticamente clandestinas. Podía hacer de todo. Ayana le había enseñado bien. No solo a él, sino a todos sus hermanos. Finn y Elijah pudieron manejar armas, ya que eran los mayores. Pero él tuvo que esperar un año más hasta cumplir los catorce.

Ayana, tal vez, se había convertido en una segunda madre para todos. Rebekah y ella tenían una relación extraordinaria, incluso mejor de la que tenía con su propia madre. Todos habían aprendido todo acerca de ese trabajo que se cargaba mucha sangre y dolor. Incluso Henrik, a quien no se le permitía manejar armas, había resultado ser el mejor tirador de todos. Incluso mejor que Niklaus. El chiquillo tenía una puntería extraordinaria que podría sacar de apuros a cualquiera de ellos, en cualquier misión que se les diese.

Los trabajos eran bien pagados. Muy bien pagados. Ayana era una mujer interesante a la cual le gustaban los negociosos y más si se dirigían billetes gordos y en cantidades masivas. No importaba de donde saliera el dinero, dinero era dinero. Ella le había enseñado a él muchas cosas que a sus hermanos no. Le tenía un cariño especial porque sabía lo mucho que había sufrido por culpa de ese desgraciado. Le había enseñado todo lo que había por habido y por haber. Todos sus trucos, todos sus movimientos. Incluso tenía maestros privados para enseñarle de todo. Niklaus se había convertido en el criminal más buscado y en más países del mundo, que cualquier otro. Se había convertido en el orgullo de Ayana y se había vuelto un ser despiadado que buscaba venganza y que cazaba a Mikael Mikaelson hasta el final. No había dejado en paz a ese hombre desde que tuvo acceso a cuentas de banco, números sociales y demás datos personales de quien se le antojase en todo el maldito planeta. Mikael Mikaelson. Eso era. Él era su motivación. Su motor para seguir matando y protegiendo a su familia. Ese hijo de puta le daba energía todos los días para levantarse de su cama, sonreír y saber que era otro día para atormentar a Mikael Mikaelson.

El hombre cambiaba de direcciones como un rayo y usaba muchas identificaciones falsas para todo. Los roles habían cambiado y ahora Mikael temía de Klaus. Era tan ridículo e irónico, como los papeles se habían invertido con el pasar de los años. Pero no lo quería muerto. Todos esos años que pasó torturando a su familia, a su madre, a él, no los dejaría pasar tan rápido y fácil. No llevaba siquiera la mitad de su venganza. A veces pensaba, que su venganza tal vez nunca terminaría. Que sería para toda la vida, que quería que la diversión le durara hasta que el viejo no aguantara más y muriera del cansancio o del estrés.

Mikael también se había convertido en un criminal. Incluso Ayana le había dicho, que el hombre ya lo era desde hacía un montón de años. Pero que había dejado de oficiar cuando se había casado con su madre. No era solo Niklaus jugando a perseguir. También Mikael jugaba. Pero Klaus poseía una inteligencia superior a la de Mikael, y una agilidad mayor. Una capacidad extraordinaria que superaba a Mikael en muchos sentidos. Klaus y su familia se habían mantenido intactos por ya muchos años. Once para ser exactos. El no temía por él. Temía por sus hermanos, por su madre, incluso por Ayana.

Y ahora, que empezaba a relacionarse con la gente de Mystic Falls, temía por ella. Por esa chica rubia que le había contado tanto de su vida. ¿Qué tal si Mikael se enteraba de ella y trataba de cazarla por pura maldad? Lo creía capaz. Claro que sí. Mikael era un hombre malo, pero Klaus se había convertido en uno por venganza y sed de sangre. Mikael estaba más loco que él. Era más un psicópata de lo que él nunca alcanzaría a ser.

Y ahí estaba Caroline, con el tipo que parecía llamarse Matt, Matt Donovan. No era miembro de familias fundadoras, pero era un allegado a muchas de ellas. ¿Ellos eran novios? Claro. No iba a esperar que Caroline tuviera alguna relación con un chico de mal parecer. Aunque no era el tipo de hombre que se comparase con otros, no pudo evitar ver la foto del chico de ojos grises que tenía en una de las muchas carpetas amarillas. ¿Él era novio de ella? ¿Y quién era él? Ese tal Matt Donovan…era un chico de veinte años, que cursaba su tercer año en la universidad y que tenía una beca en futbol americano, con la cual pagaba todos sus estudios. Era el capitán del equipo de futbol americano en la universidad Whitmore en Mystic Falls y sus calificaciones eran altas y tenía buenos promedios. También decía que el chico vivía solo en un departamento muy pequeño cerca de la universidad y que trabajaba en el Grill medio tiempo y había poca información de sus padres. Tenía una hermana llamada Victoria Donovan que atendía a la preparatoria de Mystic Falls y que vivía con una amiga. Era un don nadie. Era pobre, y aun así, tenía a una de las chicas más hermosas de todo Mystic Falls. Si no es que a la más hermosa, pensó Klaus. ¿Qué tenía Matt Donovan que él no tuviera? ¡Lo tenía todo! Absolutamente todo. Dinero, casas, autos, poder. Todo lo que ella quisiese le podía dar. Ni siquiera tendría que vivir en casa de su madre, él podría comprarle una casa en donde ella quisiera. Él podía hacerlo todo. ¿Por qué era la única chica que no coqueteaba con él? ¿Por qué no le mandaba miradas lascivas y le decía palabras obscenas como todas las mujeres lo hacían? ¿No era suficientemente atractivo? ¿No le gustaba? Gruñó por lo bajo sintiéndose el ser más estúpido e idiota de todo el universo. Pensando en sandeces y en tonterías que solo un hombre enamorado e idiotizado por una mujer, pensaba. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¡Ni siquiera conoces a la chica, Niklaus!, se reprendió en su interior. ¿Por qué de repente quería saber todo de ella y quería ayudarla y quería estar con ella? ¿Por qué estaba feliz de que ella terminara una relación?

Le pegó un manotazo al volante cuando Matt la atrajo hacia él y la encerró en sus brazos. El chico era muy alto y le sacaba varias cabezas. Solo vio como el pequeñito cuerpo de Caroline se desaparecía bajo el grande y fuerte de Matt. ¿Caroline se había arrepentido y había decidido darle otra oportunidad? ¿Estarían celebrando que habían arreglado sus problemas? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Después los vio entrar en casa de Caroline y Klaus perdió la razón. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer el dentro de su casa si se supone que habían terminado las cosas recientemente? ¿Qué ocurría? ¿En qué mundo había estado viviendo y porque los jóvenes celebraban sus rupturas? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido colocar un sistema de sonido dentro de la casa Forbes? Esta no es una misión, Klaus. Es una chica, una simple chica, se recordó.

Estuvo ahí afuera hasta que vio que el chico Donovan salió de la casa y se despidió de Caroline para después subirse a su camioneta Chevrolet antigua e irse de ahí. Vio como Caroline miraba curiosamente hacia su auto pero se dio la media vuelta y se volvió a encerrar en su casa. Suspiró.

Su celular sonó y vio el número desconocido con el cual Kol solía marcarle. Suspiró de nuevo. ¿Qué querría el mocoso?

―Qué quieres. ―habló monótonamente.

―Te llevaste a mi mujer. ―dijo molesto. ― ¿Dónde está la rubia bonita con la que me estaba divirtiendo anoche? ―preguntó de mala gana.

Klaus soltó un gruñido.

―No es tu mujer. ―respondió enojado. ―Y no veo en que te concierne a donde o porque me la llevé. Cuando llegue a la casa tu y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación, así que más vale que estés ahí esperándome, Kol. Y si vas a llamar para hacer preguntas estúpidas, haznos un favor a los dos y ahórranos algo de tiempo.

Terminó la llamada con un ceño fruncido y unas ganas irremediables de romperle los brazos a su hermano para que nunca más volviera a poner una mano en Caroline. Lo único que le faltaba era que la testosterona de Kol hiciera que quisiera tener a Caroline a toda costa. Ese era su hermano, lo conocía. Un apostador que no conseguía lo que quería hasta que lo obtenía. Por esas cosas había perdido muchas otras. Su madre ya lo había echado de la casa muchísimas veces y el muchacho no aprendía. Poseía condominios por todas partes del mundo, pero siempre le gustaba regresar con su madre. Era el chico más mimado y consentido del planeta. Pero dejaría el asunto de Kol por el momento. Ahora estaba concentrado en la chica dentro de la casa. Estaba sola. ¿Debería tocar a su puerta? No. Idea estúpida. Ella preguntaría de donde saco su dirección después haría más y más preguntas y no pensaba arriesgar nada. No por el momento. Decidió retirarse a la mansión. Seguro Kol estaría ya esperándole.

No era ninguna sorpresa que sus hermanos le temieran un poco. Él era Niklaus. Así de simple. Apodado por muchos como el Lobo Mikaelson. O simplemente el Lobo. O Klaus el Lobo o cosas tontas que le habían dejado de importar durante los años. Claro que al principio sintió satisfacción al empezar a ganar fama y todos esos apodos ñoños y sin sentido. Pero ahora que ya tenía una vida forjada y planeaba instalarse en Mystic Falls por algún tiempo estable, los apodos salían sobrando. Por el momento se concentraría en vivir en paz con los ciudadanos de la ciudad de su madre y en tratar de sacarse a esa muchacha de la cabeza.

―No Te Vayas Sin Mi―

―Dime que le hiciste a Caroline. ―vociferó, Klaus, tratando de no tomar a su hermano entre sus manos y estrangularlo.

Kol sonrió de lado.

―Ah, ¿sabemos su nombre? No sabía que también te habías interesado en mi pequeña presa. Es una chica difícil. ―le guiñó un ojo, como compartiendo un secreto entre hombres. ―Una chica bastante linda, si me preguntas. Me imagino si será igual en la cama…

― ¡Basta! No tienes derecho de hablar así de una dama. No de Caroline. ―espetó molesto. ―No te permitiré que vuelvas a soltar una palabra más. Hoy mismo te disculparas con ella. Después de eso, no le hablaras, no la veras, no pensaras en ella y no hablaras sobre ella.

Kol soltó una risa.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que hare todo esto que tú dices? ―Klaus frunció el ceño. ―Esa chica me gusta. Me gusta mucho. ―sonrió.

― ¡Apenas la conoces! ―gritó molesto. ― ¡Ni siquiera la habías visto antes de que todo eso ocurriese! Eres un maldito, Kol. Y estás advertido. ―le señaló con un dedo, para después salir de su habitación.

¡Carajo! Maldito Kol. No permitiría que se acercara a ella. No si no era para disculparse y él tendría que estar presente. Gruñó de nuevo, sintiéndose impotente y estúpido. ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué le intrigaba tanto? ¿Qué tenía? No lo sabía. Y había una parte de él que no quería averiguarlo. Pero también había una parte de él, que no podía dejarla ir. Se maldijo de nuevo, caminando en los pasillos de su nueva mansión. Una mansión que había adquirido para que toda su familia viviese ahí.

―Niklaus. ―la voz de su madre habló. ―Deseo verte.

Dicho eso, la mujer de cabellos dorados y blanquecinos dio media vuelta para integrarse en un despacho que Niklaus le había concedido como suyo. Esa mansión era de él, pero fue pensada para toda su familia. Para que pudiesen vivir juntos de nuevo, y no corriendo por todo el mundo como los criminales que eran. Quería una vida junto a ellos. Quería establecerse al igual que su madre lo había hecho unos pocos de años atrás en Nuevo Orleans. Quería tener a su familia con él.

Su madre, era una mujer que había aprendido a defenderse por sí misma y era muy poderosa. Trabajaba con su familia como una leona y era dueña y señora de muchas bandas criminales incluyendo la de su familia propia. Esther Smith, era una mujer de cincuenta y cinco años, que sabía dirigir armas, tan bien como sabía hablar. Era una señora valiente y de buen porte. Educada para ser sumisa y entregarle todo a su marido, dejó esas enseñanzas, para volverse la mujer que ahora era. Alguien que sabía defender a su familia ante todo.

Esther era una mujer alta, de cabellos blanquecinos, que una vez habían sido dorados como los de su hija. Tenía unos ojos azules que le había heredado a Rebekah y a Klaus. Había dejado de utilizar su apellido de casada tan pronto aquella noche sucedió. Klaus había sido el único que había cambiado su apellido a Smith. Pero todo el mundo ya lo conocía como Mikaelson.

Así que siguió a la mujer que le había tratado de proteger cuando niño y se adentraron en el despacho de esta.

Vio a su madre caminar calmadamente hacia el gran sillón detrás del despacho y los dos tomaron asiento.

― ¿De qué me quieres hablar, madre?

― ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Niklaus? ―preguntó viéndole a los ojos.

Klaus entrecerró sus ojos.

― ¿De qué hablas?

―El sheriff Forbes, solicitó que nos viéramos. ―habló secamente. ―Y me reuní con ella hoy.

Klaus suspiró y dejó caer su mirada en otra cosa.

―Supongo que ya sabes de lo que me habló. ―dijo ella.

Klaus asintió.

―Algo supongo.

―Ella no confía en ti, Niklaus. Ella es la cabeza del departamento policiaco. Si necesitamos la confianza de ellos, necesitamos, primeramente, la suya. ―Klaus resopló. Se sentía como un niño pequeño que estaba siendo regañado por su madre. ―Cualquier amorío que tengas con la chica Forbes, debe acabar ya.

Klaus se le quedó viendo. Después, soltó una risa que solo hizo que su madre frunciera el ceño.

―Solo la conozco hace dos días, madre. No esperas que tenga un 'amorío' con ella, ¿o sí?

Esther lo escrudiñó con la mirada, solo para encontrar que su hijo no le mentía.

Ella suspiró.

―De acuerdo. Pero no quiero que te le acerques más. No si no es para socializar en una forma amistosa.

―Es una amiga. ―dijo recordando su conversación de la noche anterior.

―La pretendes.

Klaus se le quedó viendo.

―Lo sabía. Eres mi hijo, Niklaus. Sangre de mi sangre. No esperas que no sepa todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza, ¿o sí?

Klaus rodó sus ojos.

―No la pretendo, madre. Te he dicho que es una amiga. Por favor, dejemos de hablar del tema. Yo mismo hablare con el Sheriff.

―No. No hablaras con nadie. Solo dejaras de frecuentar a la muchacha.

El negó con su cabeza.

―No dejare de frecuentar a nadie, madre. Caroline ya sospecha que algo paso entre su madre y yo. ―Esther suspiró, exhausta. Nada de eso debería de estar pasando. ―Sería muy sospechoso dejar de hablarle. Solo déjame hablar con la Sheriff, y le explicare que mis intenciones y las de mis hermanos, son puramente inocentes.

Esther lo volvió a escrudiñar con la mirada.

―De acuerdo. Hablaras con ella. ―dijo firmemente. ―Y después me dirás como fue.

Klaus asintió.

―Te puedes retirar.

Klaus volvió a asentir y salió de ahí, sintiendo la mirada de su madre muy fija en su espalda. Salió de ese despacho y soltó un gran suspiro lleno de alivio.

―Supongo que las cosas fueron bien ahí dentro. ―escuchó la voz de Henrik.

Henrik era un chico alto, que probablemente llegaría a ser igual de alto que el dentro de dos o tres años. Su cabello era negro, y corto. Siempre despeinado. Tenía ojos verdes y una piel olivo. Era un chico calmado que llevaba los mismos hoyuelos que él y que todos sus hermanos al sonreír. Era un buen chico, que era muy introvertido.

Él le sonrió y le despeinó la cabellera.

―Sí, todo fue bien. ¿Dónde has estado?

Era el único miembro de la familia con el cual se permitía sonreír y hacer bromas tontas. Hablar libremente y jugar videojuegos. Quería darle la infancia y la adolescencia que cualquier niño hubiese tenido y que el no tuvo ni tendría jamás. El chico estaba tan acostumbrado a la sangre y a las armas, que Klaus quería enviarlo lejos y que fuese un chico normal como todos los demás.

―Jugando videojuegos. ―se encogió de hombros. ― ¿Tu? ¿Mamá te ha regañado?

Klaus sonrió. El niño era el único que la llamaba mamá. Incluso Rebekah y Kol no estaban acostumbrados a ello, a pesar de que eran los consentidos.

―No. Solo hablamos de ciertas cosas.

Henrik asintió, sabiendo que su hermano no le contaría más.

Klaus lo examinó con la mirada. Era esa mirada. Lo sabía. La había visto muchas veces.

―Te puedo contar, ―dijo desinteresadamente. ―si tienes tiempo. ―se encogió de hombros.

Vio de reojo como la cara de su hermanito se iluminaba y le vio sonreír un poco.

―Claro, tengo tiempo.

Después, fueron a la habitación de Henrik para sentarse en su cama y hablar del tema. Le contó de como esa chica Forbes le interesaba y que era muy bonita y demás. Henrik se sentía tan extraño al escuchar a su hermano hablar de esa forma. Nunca había mencionado a ninguna chica, ni siquiera de la chica anterior le había hablado. Esa mujer por la cual él y su hermano mayor Elijah habían peleado. Ni siquiera ella había tenido cabida sobre las conversaciones que habían tenido. Estaba sorprendido.

Al terminar, Klaus lo miro examinando cada gesto de él.

―Wow…yo, no sé qué decir, Nik. ―alzó sus cejas. ―Es decir, supongo que esta chica tiene que ser especial. ¿Y la conoces hace solo dos días? ―Klaus asintió. ―Sí, es especial. ―sonrió y Klaus le miró con extrañez. ―Es solo que es extraño. Es todo. ―se encogió de hombros.

Los ojos azules de Klaus vieron los verdes de él y Henrik volvió a reír.

―Lo siento. ―se disculpó. ―En realidad es extraño. Ni siquiera habías hablado de…―miró a Klaus el cual asintió sabiendo. ―con nadie y ahora estás hablando de esta chica Caroline como si nada. ¿Estás enamorado?

Klaus sonrió. Le alegraba que su hermano hablara más de lo normal. Era un chico callado, serio, que no se sorprendía por nada. Si no fuese hijo de su madre y de la rata de Mikael, pensaría que Henrik era hijo de su hermano Elijah. Era una versión joven de él.

―No, hermano. No estoy enamorado. Solo me interesa. Es todo.

Henrik entrecerró sus ojos.

―Quiero conocerla. ―dijo, sorprendiendo a Klaus quien solo soltó una risa.

―Después. Tiene un hermano de tu edad. ―dijo examinando la expresión calmada de su hermano.

Henrik asintió.

―Sería bueno que te empezaras a relacionar con los chicos de la ciudad. ―dijo, Klaus. ―Caroline me ha dicho que su hermano es bueno disparando, al igual que tú.

Henrik abrió sus ojos al escuchar eso, pero repuso su postura de inmediato. Klaus lo notó y escondió una sonrisa de satisfacción y victoria.

―Sería bueno. ―dijo simple.

Pero en realidad estaba interesado en conocer al hermano de la enamorada de su hermano mayor.

―No Te Vayas Sin Mi―

― ¿Mamá? ¿Podemos hablar?

Caroline entró a la cocina, para ver a su madre cocinar. Nunca cocinaba, muy pocas veces lo hacía. Solo cuando estaba nerviosa, o cuando tenía una gran caso por delante. Era un reflejo tonto del cual Caroline se burlaba. Pero a la vez, su madre se burlaba de ella por limpiar cuando le entraban los nervios.

―Sí, claro. Siéntate. ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

Estaba nerviosa, Caroline lo sabía. Tal vez, no eran nervios, tal vez, mucha ansiedad, algo que no supo descifrar.

―Solo quería preguntarte acerca de la noche anterior. ―dijo. ―Lo que paso con Klaus en el hospital.

Liz se quedó de piedra tras la estufa. Tragó en seco y volteó.

Caroline estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesita de la cocina. Era una mesa de cuatro asientos y era donde comían ya que el comedor rara vez se usaba.

―Klaus me ha dicho que tú le has puesto una multa. ―dijo ella. ― ¿Es cierto? Lo noté raro cuando me lo dijo. ―se encogió de hombros.

Liz suspiró aliviada. Le debía una a ese hombre. Bueno, en realidad no.

―Sí, cariño. Tu amigo iba a una velocidad considerablemente escandalosa. ―habló esperando que Caroline le creyera. Era muy buena sabiendo cuando la gente creía. Le sorprendía que se hubiese dejado engañar tan fácil por ese hombre Niklaus.

― ¿Enserio? ―dijo extrañada. ―Bueno, supongo que es verdad. ―se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

No estaba tan segura del asunto, pero no quiso preguntar más. Sabía que algo había ahí, pero ni ella ni su nuevo amigo darían cuentas con ella, así que no sería difícil averiguarlo por su cuenta.

― ¿Qué cocinas? Huele bien. ―sonrió.

―Filete y papas francesas. Las favoritas de mis dos bebés. ―dijo aun cocinando. Caroline pudo sentir la sonrisa en sus palabras.

Ella también sonrió. Amaba a su madre y esas cositas pequeñas que hacía por ellos dos.

―Entonces, me quedare en casa a comer con ustedes. ―dijo.

― ¿Tenias planes? ―preguntó Liz.

―Sí, saldría con Elena para ver a Bonnie, pero le diré que vayamos un poco más tarde. ¿Tú no tienes que estar en la estación?

Liz negó. Volteó para verla y le sonrió.

―Soy el jefe, puedo darme vacaciones cuando quiera. ―le guiñó un ojo.

Caroline soltó una risita.

― ¿Has pedido vacaciones? ¿Enserio? ―preguntó asombrada.

―No querida, solo dije que las puedo tomar cuando quiera. Ni siquiera las necesito pedir. ―dijo Liz riendo.

Caroline empezó a reír con ella.

―Es bueno tenerte en casa. ―dijo Caroline con verdadera nostalgia.

Liz suspiró y asintió. No era una mujer que mostrase sus sentimientos y Caroline lo sabía. Pero no necesitaba de eso, estaba aprendiendo a ver cosas de su madre que cuando pequeña no. Esas cositas que veías cuando la madurez te pegaba un poco más de cerca.

Después de un rato, Daniel, su madre y ella, comieron en la mesita hablando de cosas tontas y bromeando de vez en cuando. Se olvidó del asunto de Klaus y se dejó sumir en las risas junto con su mamá y su hermano. Se sintió completamente extraña y sonreía cada que podía. Era diferente. Era bueno. Le gustaba.

―No Te Vayas Sin Mi―

Bonnie había dejado a su abuela ahí dentro mientras que Caroline y Elena la arrastraban hacia la cafetería del hospital. Ni siquiera habían podido hablar con ella y ya habían pasado dos días.

―Bonnie, vamos. Tienes que comer algo. ―Elena le reprendió.

Bonnie suspiró.

―No tengo hambre. ―repuso.

Tenía ojeras, su rostro era serio y su mirada perdida.

―Bonnie, no nos gusta verte así. Tampoco a tu abuela. ―dijo Caroline.

Bonnie volvió a suspirar.

―De acuerdo, basta. ―dijo Caroline molesta. Elena la reprendió con la mirada. ―No, Elena. Mira, escucha…veme si quiera, Bennett. ―le habló. Bonnie levantó su mirada. ―Tu abuela está bien, Bonnie. Habla, sabe quiénes somos y sigue siendo igual de linda que siempre. ―sonrió viendo como Bonnie sonreía también. ―Sí, nos dio un buen susto. Pero está bien. ¿De acuerdo? La tienes contigo y de lo único que te tienes que preocupar de ahora en adelante es de ser una buena nieta y de cuidarla. Pero primero te tienes que cuidar tú, ¿sí?

Bonnie le sonrió, con una sonrisa cansada.

―Y tienes que dormir, por Dios. Mírate esas ojeras de vampiro que tienes. Esto no es Forks, ¿sabes? Estamos en Mystic Falls. ―dijo Caroline haciendo que sus amigas se le quedaran viendo.

Elena rió.

―No puedo creer que hayas leído Crepúsculo. ―se burló de ella.

Caroline rodó sus ojos.

―En mi defensa, Edward es más guapo en el libro que en las películas. Y Bella no es tan retardada como la actriz. ―se defendió viendo hacia otra parte, con su cabeza en alto.

Bonnie rio.

―Por Dios, lo que sea menos hablar de esos vampiros que brillan. Cambiemos el tema. ―soltó Bonnie riendo junto con Elena.

―De acuerdo, comida y cama. Ahora. ―Caroline la levantó tomándola de una mano y Elena la tomó de la otra.

―Uhm, ¿chicas? ―Bonnie exclamó. ―Tengo diecinueve años, no sé si lo recuerden. Puedo caminar sin que me sujeten de las manos.

Caroline rodó sus ojos.

―Lo que sea, Bennett. Gilbert, ayúdame.

Elena suspiró.

―Caray, Care. No somos las pobres de tus sirvientas a las que mandas en tus clubs, ni en el equipo de porristas.

Caroline rio y negó.

―Eso es lo que ustedes creen. ―se burló. ―Ejerzo un poder sobre ustedes, que ni yo puedo controlar. Lleva años, han hecho lo que yo digo por mucho tiempo ―se encogió de hombros, mientras caminaban hacía la salida del hospital.

Elena y Bonnie rolaron sus ojos mandando a Caroline al carajo.

―Lo que tú digas, Care. ―resopló Bonnie.

―Claro que es lo que yo diga, siempre lo es. ―contestó con una sonrisa bonita.

Ya saliendo del hospital empezaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento. Caroline alzó su cabeza viendo una figura conocida. Se le revolvió el estómago para después ver otra figura conocida que para su muy grande sorpresa, le trajo un sentimiento de seguridad plena y confortante.

―Care, mi mano. ―se quejó Bonnie haciendo una cara de dolor.

Ella la soltó rápidamente, sintiéndose confundida.

―Lo siento. ―soltó rápidamente.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunto Elena, viendo hacia donde Caroline veía. Alzó sus cejas. ― ¿No es Klaus? ¿Tu amigo? ¿Y su hermano Kol? ―preguntó bajito, mientras veía la figura de Kol acercarse a ellas.

―Sshhh. ―susurró Caroline. ―Cállate, viene para acá.

― ¿Quién es Klaus, y Kol? ―preguntó Bonnie susurrando.

Se quedaron ahí paradas mientras que el chico de bonita sonrisa y cabello corto caminaba hacia ellas. Bonnie frunció el ceño mientras que el chico la desvestía con la mirada y Elena confundida veía que el caminaba como si nada hacia ellas. Caroline no podía dejar de ver a Klaus, que se encontraba a una distancia considerablemente larga como para correr hacia él en caso de algún intento de violación de su hermano idiota.

Tragó en seco de nuevo al ver que Kol estaba frente a ellas.

―Señoritas. ―saludó, viendo a Bonnie. ―Creo que no nos hemos conocido antes. Me llamo Kol Mikaelson. ―habló con su perfecto acento inglés.

El y Bonnie se veían mientras que Caroline seguía pendiente de Klaus y Elena de esos dos.

―Bonnie Bennett. ―saludó secamente.

―Ah, señorita Bennett, tiene usted un rostro hermoso. ―soltó de golpe para hacer que Bonnie frunciera su ceño.

―No estoy del todo tratando de conseguir un novio, así que puedes dejar de coquetear. ―le respondió de manera feroz.

Elena abrió sus ojos en desaprobación y Caroline sonrió de lado.

―Ya la escuchaste. Ahora, si nos permites. ―le dijo Caroline pasando por un lado de él.

Pero antes de nada, Kol le tomó del brazo de una forma ligera haciendo que Caroline se detuviera en seco y quitase su brazo bruscamente.

―Permíteme unas palabras, Caroline. ―observó a las dos chicas que los veían con unos ojos pendientes de todo. ―A solas, si no importa. ―aclaró.

―Lo que sea que tengas que decir, lo puedes decir delante de ellas. Son mis hermanas. ―dijo con un tono de voz acido.

Kol asintió más para sí mismo que para ella, sonriendo ligeramente.

―No. Prefiero hacerlo en privado. ―sonrió.

Caroline, nerviosa, volteó a ver a Klaus. Él estaba ahí, el no dejaría que nada le ocurriese, ¿cierto? Suspiró.

―De acuerdo, te doy un minuto. ―dijo secamente.

Ni siquiera volteó a ver a sus amigas para caminar un poco más allá.

Kol la siguió con la mirada mientras maldecía a su hermano mentalmente.

Quedaron parados ahí. Mientras que Caroline veía hacia otra parte y el la veía a él.

―Quería ofrecerte una disculpa por lo ocurrido en la fiesta, la noche antepasada. ―dijo. ―No medí mis acciones y me temó que todo resultó ser un poco más brusco de lo que tenía en mente.

― ¿Tú crees? ―soltó Caroline, con un tono sarcástico que no pasó desapercibido para Kol.

―Me disculpo de nuevo. ―volvió a decir, sintiéndose patético.

Esa chica ya no le gustaba. Era demasiado rubia y muy de su hermano. No iba a pasar por lo mismo que sus hermanos pasaron por una mujerzuela, años atrás.

―Disculpa no aceptada. ―soltó enojada y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Kol rodó sus ojos, cortando su acto de bondad. ―Sé que no haces esto por tu cuenta. No te conozco, pero los chicos de tu tipo no hacen sus oraciones para después arrepentirse y disculparse por algo así. En primer lugar nunca lo hubieras hecho. ¿Klaus te está obligando?

Kol resopló. No, no le gustaba esa chica. Demasiados problemas.

―Sí. ―contestó secamente, levantando la punta de su pie, de arriba abajo en una demostración de que estaba claramente enojado y molesto. ―Pero si sirve de algo, sé que no estuvo correcto, ¿De acuerdo?

― ¿Qué? ¿Hacerte pasar por un santo o tomarme a la fuerza como a una prostituta?

― ¡Caramba! ―soltó desesperado. ―A ustedes las mujeres, nada las tiene contentas. ―dijo de mala gana.

―Lo que sea, Kol. No me creo tus buenas intenciones, así que no te vuelvas a cruzar por mi camino si no quieres que algo malo pase. ―le fulminó con sus ojos azules.

Kol soltó una risa.

―Eres muy graciosa, ¿sabes? Aunque, si me podrías presentar a tu amiga bonita, la de la piel chocolate. ―se relamió los labios. ―Se ve deliciosa.

― ¡Ugh! ¡Eres asqueroso! Y un cerdo, pervertido, animal, grose―

― ¿Está todo bien? ―la voz de Klaus sonó por detrás de ellos y de un momento a otro él ya estaba entre los dos.

Caroline se puso a su lado por puro instinto mientras seguía fulminando a Kol con una mirada asesina.

―Sí, todo está perfecto, hermano. ―sonrió Kol. ―Me he disculpado con la dama, como tú has dispuesto. Me retiro. ―sonrió, y antes de irse le guiñó un ojo a Caroline quien solo frunció su ceño más.

Ya después de que Kol se hubiese ido le vieron despidiéndose de Bonnie y Elena.

― ¡Ugh! Odio a tu hermano. ―dijo sin siquiera arrepentirse.

Klaus soltó una risa.

―Sucede que también yo. Es otra cosa que tenemos en común. ―le sonrió.

De repente, Caroline se olvidó de todo y se vio parada ahí junto a Klaus. Estaban muy cerca y ella se separó un poco de él, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

―Si bueno, supongo que tiene una habilidad para hacer enojar a las personas. ―dijo ella viendo hacia otra parte.

―En efecto. ―respondió.

Se veía tan hermosa. La luz del sol le sentaba de maravilla. Sus ojos azules eran más grandes de lo que él había visto y sus ondas doradas eran hermosas. Con el ceño fruncido se veía tan adorable y lo único que él quería era abrazarla. Se regañó mentalmente para después volver su atención completa a ella. Ella lo observaba.

―Haz hecho que él se disculpe conmigo. ―dijo ella apenas. ― ¿Por qué?

Klaus tragó en seco. ¿Por qué? Porque no era correcto, porque de repente había sentido la necesidad de que ella no se encontrase cerca de ningún hombre, porque la sangre le había hervido al ver la escena.

―Vi lo que paso. Bueno, solo una parte. ―dijo rápidamente. ―Lo siento, Caroline. Él es así.

Caroline suspiró.

―Está bien, ―se encogió de hombros. ―no importa.

―Sí importa, yo lo sé. Vi tu rostro. Yo estaba ahí, cariño.

Caroline le dio una mirada.

―Lo siento. ―se disculpó con una sonrisa. ―He olvidado tu condición.

Ella sonrió de vuelta.

―De acuerdo, sé que te llevara tiempo acostumbrarte.

¡Carajo! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? ¿Por qué esos ojos aqua la tenían que ver tan fijo? ¿Era porque era inglés? ¿Por eso era tan jodidamente sensual? No, Caroline. Es sensual solo porque lo es. Gruñó interiormente. Eso no era de Dios, era pecado, era un maldito pecado que un hombre tan sexy caminara sobre la tierra como si nada.

― ¿Cómo está la abuela de tu amiga? ―preguntó de repente haciéndola salir de su ensoñación.

Caroline sonrió. Pensando que el hombre se veía muy tierno preguntando eso.

―Bien, la darán de alta en algunos días más. Gracias por preguntar.

Klaus asintió.

―Aprovecho la ocasión para hablarte acerca del baile que mi familia dará. ―dijo captando su atención. ―Como sabrás, será dentro de poco y me gustaría empezar de discutir el asunto contigo.

Caroline sonrió como nunca y asintió como niña pequeña.

―Sí, sí. Claro. ―respondió de inmediato.

―De acuerdo, Caroline. Me comunicaré contigo, durante el día para poder arreglar una reunión en mi casa. ―dijo.

― ¿Siempre eres tan formal? ―preguntó ella sonriendo.

Klaus sonrió un poco, solo para ver la sonrisa de Caroline ensancharse más y más.

―Sí, me temo que sí. ―se encogió de hombros.

Caroline soltó una risita.

―Me gusta. ―dijo al fin.

Se vieron de nuevo mientras que Caroline veía a sus amigas en el fondo haciéndole señas desde atrás. Malditas, pensó.

―Me tengo que ir, ―dijo de repente. ―pero esperare tu llamada para poder arreglar algo. ―le sonrió.

Klaus asintió viéndola. Era tan perfecta.

―Así será.

―Adiós. ―le volvió a sonreír. ―Y gracias…por, bueno…tú sabes. ―dijo suspirando.

―Fue un placer. ―respondió sonriendo.

Caray, era como si ninguno de los dos quisiese irse. Estaban ahí parados viéndose a los ojos mientras que tras de ellos Bonnie y Elena hacían señas exageradas para que ella fuese con ellas. Caroline volvió a sonreír y sin decir nada, fue hacia donde sus amigas. Las fulminó con la mirada mientras que ellas dejaban de hacer señas tontas.

―Malditas perra, ―dijo entre dientes. ― ¿Qué no pueden esperar cinco minutos? Zorras desconsideradas.

Bonnie dejó salir una carcajada que hizo a Elena sonreír.

―Le dijiste a Kol que un minuto y se extendió más de la cuenta y después con Klaus fue todavía más. ¿Sales con ambos chicos? ―preguntó Elena, entrecerrando sus ojos.

―Oh por Dios, no. ―soltó dramáticamente. ―No digas tonterías. Son demasiado…

― ¿Guapos? ―completó Elena.

― ¿Sonrientes? ―dijo Bonnie.

―Jesús, no. Ingleses. ―dijo simulando tener un escalofrío.

Rieron mientras que volvían a caminar hacia el auto de Elena.

―Lo que sea, Care. Los dos te comen con la mirada. ―dijo Elena.

― ¿A mí? No Kol. Me pidió que le presentara a Bonnie.

Bonnie bufó.

―Tendrían que pasar muchas cosas para que yo ponga mis ojos en esa cosa arrogante con patas. Por favor, ―se mofó. ―el chico esta tan lleno de sí mismo.

Caroline asintió.

―Nunca salgas con él, Bonnie.

―No lo hare, créeme. De todas formas, ¿Qué tienes que ver con la primera familia fundadora? ―levantó una ceja.

―La llené de información mientras hablabas con tus novios. ―Elena dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Caroline suspiró.

―Una larga historia. Se las cuento de camino. ―le sonrió.

Comenzaron a caminar y Caroline no pudo evitar voltear hacia donde minutos antes se encontraba con Klaus. Pero no había nadie. Estaba consciente de que el la llamaría para ponerse de acuerdo más tarde. ¿Pero cuando era más tarde? ¿Y que se pondría? De repente se puso nerviosa y después se dio cuenta que él ni siquiera tenía su número.

¿Cómo carajos se comunicaría con ella?


	5. Capítulo Tres

The Vampire Diaries/Diarios De Vampiros no me pertenece. Solo juego con la historia.

**Hola! Siento la tardanza, pero me he esforzado mucho en este capítulo y todo para ustedes. Enserio que muchas gracias por los favoritos, las alertas y los reviews. No saben lo que significan! Yo sé que no hay muchas historias Klaroline en español y me agrada la idea de que en realidad les agrade la mía. En este capítulo veremos un poco más de la familia Original, y como les he dicho en algún capitulo pasado, este Fic, se trata de la familia Original más que de los ciudadanos de Mystic Falls. Así que, para las que son fans de Los Originales, COMO YO!, esta historia es perfecta para ustedes! También veremos la vida de Caroline y claro que de las personas que la rodean, que serían las personas de Mystic Falls, -Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Los Salvatore, etc.-**

Para las que tienen **tumblr**, les dejo mi url: **cecilpierce** Es igual que mi url de aquí. Cuando haya alguna actualización, la etiquetare con el hashtag **#NTVSM**, las iniciales de la historia.

**Gracias a: ****UshieVictoria**, **Maguie Ibarra**, **sporusnote**, **Avarel Van-Castada**, **Sakurita-Rock**, Stephany, **Tepyta**. Varias nuevas lectoras y otras no. Gracias a las alertas y a los favoritos! Un beso y díganme su opinión acerca del capítulo y de lo que creen que pasara con Rebekah, y también con Klaroline en el próximo. Nos leemos pronto! 

* * *

**3.**

— ¡Ugh! No, jamás quiero tener nada que ver con ese chico. Por Dios, Care. No puedo creer que te haya hecho eso. –Bonnie la miro con enojo. — ¿Por qué carajos no nos habías dicho nada? Enserio que tengo ganas de ir ahora mismo y partirle la cara.

Caroline se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy bien, enserio. Klaus estuvo ahí…él fue un buen amigo. –dijo viendo su servilleta.

—Para aquí. –interrumpió Elena. — ¿Klaus Mikaelson quiere contigo?

Caroline rodó sus ojos viendo las miradas de sus amigas pegadas en ella.

—He dicho amigo, a-mi-go. No novio o interesado, por el Karma. –exclamó parándose de su silla.

Esa misma tarde habían llegado a casa de Bonnie para tener una pijamada y salir a distraerse un poco. Acababan de ordenar tacos y estaban en el comedor de Bonnie comiendo y platicando sobre muchas cosas. Claro que los Mikaelson tuvieron que haber salido a flote.

—Como sea. No confío en esos tipos. –apuntó Elena dándole un bocado a un taco. –Parecen demasiado misteriosos. –habló con la boca llena.

Caroline sonrió.

—Son la familia fundadora, creo que tendremos que convivir con ellos más seguido. Hay demasiados eventos en la ciudad y todos son organizados por el consejo. –dijo Caroline.

Bonnie rodó sus ojos.

—O dirás por ti. Caroline Forbes siempre encabeza todo evento organizado en Mystic Falls. –apuntó Bonnie, dándole una mordida a su taco.

Fue el turno de Caroline de rodar sus ojos.

—Pues no es mi culpa que todos me llamen para que organice eventos. –espetó ella con arrogancia. –Soy buena en lo que hago.

—Lo eres, Care. Lo eres. –completó Elena con una sonrisa.

Después de eso, volvieron a hablar de cosas tontas y de los Mikaelson. A eso de las siete de la noche, su celular empezó a vibrar y a sonar. Lo tomó y vio un numero desconocido. De pronto, se acordó de que Klaus suponía llamarla y que ella estaba ahí teniendo una pijamada.

Tragó en seco.

— ¿No vas a contestar eso? –preguntó Elena sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Si…lo contestaré afuera, es algo acerca de la organización de la fiesta de la universidad. –mintió descaradamente. –No me tardo. –sonrió nerviosamente.

Bonnie levantó una ceja, pero se encogió de hombros al verla y la dejó ir.

Caroline salió hacia el porche de la casa de Bonnie y contestó la llamada.

— ¿Diga? –preguntó dudosa.

—Caroline. –la voz de Klaus se escuchó al otro lado del auricular.

Su acento y su tono grave.

—Hola…no estaba segura de cómo me ibas a localizar, ya que no te había dado mi número. –dijo rápidamente.

Se ponía nerviosa, y hablaba rápido. A veces decía tonterías.

Klaus sonrió.

—Si bueno, fue fácil. Eres hija del Sheriff y también miembro de las familias fundadoras. Siento si he invadido tu privacidad. –dijo dejándolos en silencio.

—Oh no, está bien. No te preocupes. Yo fui tonta y no te di mi número. Debí de haberlo hecho cuando me hablaste acerca del baile de tu familia. –dijo ella.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio.

Klaus no sabía por dónde empezar y Caroline estaba nerviosa.

—Me que- —habló Caroline.

—Puede- —y después habló el.

Hablaron al mismo tiempo, causando que rieran un poco.

— ¿Quieres que nos veamos hoy? –preguntó Caroline un poco más calmada.

—Si, me parece bien. Te daré la dirección de mi casa y te veré aquí en una hora.

Caroline asintió, aun sabiendo que el no podía verle.

—Se donde queda. –dijo Caroline. –Manejé a la fiesta.

—Ah, de acuerdo. –contestó el. –Entonces aquí te veo.

Se despidieron y Caroline quedó de estar ahí en una hora o menos.

—¿Quién era Care? –preguntó Bonnie fingiendo que no le interesaba.

—Um…me acaban de hablar del club de organización de la fiesta, necesito ir. Me necesitan. –dijo empezando a tomar sus cosas del sofá de Bonnie y empezándose a cambiar ahí frente a ellas. –Pero solo será una hora o algo así. Estare de vuelta súper rápido. Lo prometo. –le sonrió.

Caroline entró al baño para empezar a cepillarse los dientes.

—Pero acabamos de llegar, Care. Quedate. –le rogó Elena con ojos de perrito, mientras que entraba al baño y se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

Caroline rio con la boca llena de pasta y Elena se burló de ella. Se maquilló, se peinó sus cabellos ondulados y se arregló las ropas.

Salió para despedirse de ellas y darles un beso en la frente a las dos.

—Una hora, lo prometo. –dijo antes de salir de ahí para subirse a su auto y poner música.

No quería que sus amigas se enteraran de todo ese rollito que se traía con Klaus por lo que había pasado con Kol. Aun así, ni siquiera tenía planeado decirles nada a ellas acerca de lo de Kol, pero la forma en la que él había pedido hablar con ella, y como ella le había tratado, había sido demasiado sospechoso como para no contarles. Así que había terminado soltando todo lo que había pasado. Todavía se acordaba de como Kol le había tomado por la cadera y de cómo le había estampado contra la pared. Y si, todavía tenía las marcas de sus manos en sus caderas y en sus brazos. Kol había pasado a ser su segunda persona menos favorita en Mystic Falls.

La mansión de los Mikaelson estaba un poquitín retirada de todo y estaba dentro de un recinto muy grande en donde no había nada más que un bosque muy grande a un lado. Se asombró ante la gran estructura y se maravilló por los colores y por los jardines. Todo era tan hermoso. Era precioso, gigante y se sentía como en algún palacio europeo.

Estacionó su auto frente a la entrada principal y se bajó del auto para caminar hacia una puerta muy ancha, alta y robusta que tenía un color caoba fuerte, muy, muy bonito. No había alcanzado a ver esa parte de la casa, ya que la fiesta había tenido entrada por otra parte, pero al rodear la propiedad se dio cuenta que esa era la entrada principal. O eso supuso ella. Pero, vamos, era Caroline Forbes. Caroline Forbes nunca se equivocaba.

Así que después de tocar el timbre una sola vez, un hombre apuesto y más alto que ella, le abrió la puerta.

Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, en los que Caroline admiraba su atractivo, para después reaccionar y mover la cabeza un poco.

—Buenas tardes, me llamo Caroline Forbes. ¿Tengo una cita con Klaus…? –sonrió.

—Ah, señorita Forbes. Pase. –el hombre habló.

Tenía un rostro apacible, atractivo y estoico.

—Gracias. –volvió a sonreír sintiéndose un poquitín cohibida.

¿Sería un hermano? No se parecía mucho a Klaus.

La entrada principal de ese 'palacio', era hermosa. Había un gran candelabro justo en medio de la entrada y el techo era como el que había visto en la película de Orgullo Y Prejuicio, en la mansión del Señor Darcy. El piso era de mármol blanco y había unas escaleras muy grandes y hermosas al fondo. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan elegante y clásico? Se sentía en una novela del siglo diecinueve y tenía la ligera sospecha de que el hombre delante de ella, también había salido de una.

—Mi nombre es Elijah Mikaelson. –se presentó cortésmente. –Soy hermano de Niklaus. Tengo informado que Niklaus la espera para discutir el baile que mi familia dará.

Caroline asintió.

—Así es. Klaus me ha pedido su ayuda en cuanto a la organización.

—Ya veo.

Elijah la examinaba y ella podía sentir su mirada en ella. Era una mirada cargada de confusión y de preguntas. Miró hacia otra parte, porque los ojos cafés que le recordaban a los de Kol, la estaban viendo muy fijamente y eso le estaba incomodando un poco. Se quedaron unos segundos ahí, sin decir nada. Elijah quería tratar de encontrar algo en la chica desconocida, que revelara algún motivo más por el cual ella se pudiese encontrar ahí, más no encontró nada.

—Bien, por favor sígame. –dijo para dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar.

Caroline frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? ¿Nunca había visto a una rubia? ¿Por qué se le quedaba viendo de esa forma? Aun así, le siguió hasta lo que parecía una sala muy bonita con muebles muy modernos en un color negro, y con un ventanal gigante que daba al jardín en el cual la otra noche, la fiesta se había realizado.

—Niklaus estará en un momento con usted. –le dijo antes de examinarla una vez más y salir.

Cuando Elijah estuvo fuera de ahí, Caroline se permitió respirar. ¡Pero que mirada tan más pesada! ¿Enserio que no había un hermano Mikaelson normal? No. Lo dudaba. Pero que tortura. ¿Tendría que soportar a todos los hermanos Mikaelson y sus comportamientos extraños durante la organización del evento? Solo esperaba que Klaus se comportara tan bien como lo había hecho hasta el momento.

–**No Te Vayas Sin Mí–**

— ¿Qué hace la hija del Sheriff en esta casa, Niklaus?

Elijah entró sin tocar al estudio de Klaus.

— ¿Ha llegado? –preguntó abriendo sus ojos y parándose de un sofá café en el cual se encontraba dibujando.

Elijah respiró y se pasó una mano por su cabello café.

—Pensé que madre había hablado de esto contigo. No podemos desarrollar este tipo de amistades con la gente de Mystic Falls. Cualquier persona involucrada con nosotros, corre peligro. Bien lo sabes.

Elijah era un tipo muy calmado, de veintiséis años, que era el segundo hijo después de Finn. Era de la misma estatura que Klaus y compartía los ojos cafés de Kol y la piel olivo de Henrik. Su cabello era café y tenía un porte muy elegante y propio. Era un hombre que sabía mantener la calma en los momentos más escandalizadores y que disfrutaba de la serenidad de la música clásica y de los trajes bien planchados. En el negocio familiar, era quien manejaba todo el papeleo y muy pocas veces se encargaba de hacer trabajo sucio. Por lo general Finn, Kol y Klaus, eran los encargados de hacer el trabajo sucio, ya que disfrutaban de ello. Siempre que había la oportunidad de saltarse esa parte del trabajo, Elijah Mikaelson lo hacía. No era nada relacionado con el miedo a ver una vida apagarse entre sus manos, o a que no fuese bueno haciéndolo. Pero más a que tenía una mente muy calculadora y fría que le servía para resolver asuntos relacionados con las misiones y para encargarse de las finanzas familiares. Rebekah siempre lo molestaba diciendo que era el 'nerd' de la familia y que probablemente si no fueran matones y criminales, el fuese algún físico cuántico o una cosa por el estilo.

Así que cuando Elijah se enteró del asunto de la chica Forbes, su mente no tardo en sacar conclusiones y en darle vueltas al asunto una y otra vez. ¿Por qué su hermano Niklaus y la hija del Sheriff Forbes convivían? ¿Por qué siquiera se conocían a los pocos días de hacerse conocer en la ciudad? ¿Cuál era el propósito de su hermano Niklaus para con esa chica que se veían tan inocente? Empezó a desconfiar de su hermano en el momento en el que la chica Forbes con su rostro lleno de inocencia y sus andares desconfiados, había entrado a la mansión. Después de examinarla bien, supo que ella no sabía nada acerca de ellos y que probablemente su madre quisiera dejarlo de esa forma.

—Es solo una amiga. –dijo Klaus sin ningún ápice de paciencia en su voz. –Y ella organizara el baile de bienvenida, hermano. No le veo el problema a eso.

—Yo sí. Y madre también. –vociferó tratando de no elevar su voz y de no perder la calma.

—Escucha Elijah, Caroline no sabe nada acerca de nosotros. No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

—Es una chica inocente, Niklaus. –Elijah empezó a caminar por ahí viendo a Klaus como a una presa. —¿Planeas involucrarla en esto? Solo es una chiquilla.

—Basta, Elijah. –elevó su voz haciendo que su hermano parara y le viera. –No planeo poner la vida de Caroline en peligro. –dijo, caminando hasta su escritorio.

Elijah levantó una ceja.

—¿No planeas poner su vida en peligro? ¿Entonces es cierto? –fue el turno de Klaus de levantar una ceja que interrogaba aquello. –Madre tenía razón. Estas cortejando a esa muchacha. –afirmó, negando su cabeza en un signo pleno de desaprobación.

Klaus rodó sus ojos cual muchacho adolescente.

—No estoy cortejando a Caroline. ¿Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que es una buena compañía y una chica inteligente? Es una buena amiga. Es todo.

Klaus empezó a guardar varias cosas en sus cajones y a acomodar unos libros en un librero muy grande que estaba contra una pared.

—Una amiga que podría resultar involucrada en todo esto y lastimada en el proceso. Piensa bien antes de involucrarte con la hija del Sheriff o con cualquier miembro del consejo, Niklaus. Es mi última palabra y no volveré a mencionar nada acerca del asunto. –lo penetró con la mirada, mandándole dagas de decepción, sabiendo que Niklaus no podría controlar el asunto y sabiendo que la chica se terminaría enterando del verdadero estilo de vida de los Mikaelson. –Te está esperando en la sala de la entrada principal. –dijo antes de verle asesinamente y salir de ahí para desaparecerse entre los pasillos de la mansión.

Después de que Elijah salió del despacho, Klaus se permitió respirar y se tomó el puente de la nariz en un intento vano de tranquilizar su enojo. ¿Cómo era posible que toda su familia estuviera al tanto de sus actividades y de que le pidieran explicaciones acerca de ello? ¿Por qué había considerado siquiera la idea de que toda su maldita familia pudiese vivir con él en el mismo lugar? ¿Habían sido las insistencias de Rebekah? ¿El querer que Henrik siguiera teniendo una vida normal junto a su familia? ¿O era que en realidad disfrutaba el pasar tiempo con sus hermanos y con su madre, a pesar de que se entrometieran en todo lo que hacía? Podría ser una combinación de todo, pensó.

Fuera lo que fuera, no tenía ánimos ni cabeza para lidiar con su familia. Había una chica en la sala que le estaba esperando y no sería descortés al hacerle esperar.

Salió de su estudio para después encaminarse en los pasillos de la mansión y así llegar hacia la sala en la que Caroline aguardaba. Sintió un cosquilleo en las palmas de las manos y se las frotó en el pantalón, sin pensarlo. Se sentía tan patético, ahí afuera de las puertas, sabiendo que ella se encontraba tras de ellas y que justo cuando entrara le sonreiría con esa luz tan propia que desde la primera vez le había notado. Y después de esos pensamientos, se sintió estúpido y se obligó a recordarse el motivo por el cual Caroline se encontraba ahí.

El baile, Klaus. El baile. A eso viene Caroline. Tú le ofreciste organizar el baile. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera sabía nada de la chica. Podría resultar tan mala organizadora como su hermano Kol era impertinente. Pero decidió tomar el riesgo solo para poder conocerla más. Quería saber cómo era, quería saber más acerca de esa chica ebria que había conocido en el bar. Era una mujer que le había interesado como nadie más lo había hecho. Ella tenía problemas, al igual que él. Llevaba una vida que no era la suya y sonreía aun cuando estaba deshecha. Lo sabía, era una guerrera. Esa muchacha era una luchadora, al igual que él.

Ahí afuera de las puertas de la sala, se dio cuenta que Caroline Forbes era muy parecida a él, y que eso le aterraba. Supo que ese cosquilleo en las manos era algo que nunca había experimentado y que el solo pensar en sus consecuencias le hacía doler la cabeza. Ni siquiera la otra mujer, por la que él y su hermano habían peleado, le había traído tanta intriga, y tantos sentimientos extraños. No sabía porque, ni cuándo se había dado cuenta de eso, pero ahora lo sabía y estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo y conocerla más. Aunque eso se significase mentirle en el proceso.

Abrió la puerta un poco para ver a Caroline sentada en un sofá, mientras que veía toda la sala con mucha curiosidad.

Se veía tan encantadora.

—Caroline. –habló para hacerse presente.

Ella se asustó un poco ya que saltó en su asiento y rápidamente se puso de pie para verle y después sonreír un poco, sintiéndose sorprendida.

—Hola. –saludó ella, sonriéndole.

Klaus sonrió. Una sonrisa que se permitió mostrar, una sonrisa llena de algo que no alcanzo a descifrar y una sonrisa que le hizo sentir tonto.

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir.

—Claro, en eso acordamos. ¿Qué tienes en mente? –preguntó Caroline.

Esa sala era muy grande. Tenía un techo alto y unos ventanales que cubrían gran parte de la pared que se veía al entrar. Había una chimenea muy bonita y las paredes estaban pintadas en un color marfil. Los muebles eran negros y el piso era de mármol, al igual que el de la entrada. Caroline se sentía más que enamorada de todo eso.

Klaus tuvo que poner su mente en orden y recordarse de nuevo el motivo por el cual Caroline se encontraba ahí. El baile, claro. El baile.

—Ah sí. Toma asiento, Caroline. –le indicó caminando hacia el espacio que los muebles envolvían.

Él tomó asiento en un sillón muy bonito, negro, ancho.

Caroline se sentó aun viendo todo. No podía creer ese lugar.

—El baile es solo una bienvenida que mi familia organiza. Se hace aquí en la mansión y se da un banquete. No creo que sea problema para ti, querida. –le sonrió.

Caroline rodó sus ojos lo que le hizo sonreír todavía más.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estoy calificada? –preguntó de repente, haciendo que dejara de sonreír.

—Bueno, no lo sé.

— ¿Entonces?

—Me gusta tomar riesgos, Caroline. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez.

Caroline entrecerró sus ojos examinándolo.

—De acuerdo. Si dejas todo en mis manos, tu evento será el mejor evento que Mystic Falls haya tenido. Aunque todos son muy buenos, porque todos los organizo yo. –sonrió sin ningún ápice de humildad.

El soltó una risa, viendo sus ojos azules y sus cabellos dorados, moverse de un lado a otro mientras hablaba de ella misma con tanto orgullo.

—Me agrada tu entusiasmo.

Ella le sonrió.

—Necesitamos una lista de invitados. –dijo de inmediato, sacando su BlackBerry de su bolso y empezando a teclear cosas aun viéndole a los ojos. –Tengo al mejor servicio banquetero de Mystic Falls, un equipo de decoración, música, y todo para las invitaciones. Podemos ir juntos a ver todo. –ofreció ella. –No quiero que te arriesgues demasiado. Tal vez lo que yo escoja no sea de tu agrado. Me sentiría más tranquila si me acompañas.

Quiere que la acompañe, pensó Klaus. Después se regañó internamente y se recordó que todo era acerca del baile.

— ¿Sera un evento formal, cierto? De etiqueta, supongo. –habló ella.

Klaus asintió, aun perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Te noto un poco distraído, ¿Es un mal momento? ¿Prefieres que regrese otro día?

Caroline ladeó su cabeza, examinándole. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Tendría algún otro asunto que atender? Se veía extremadamente distraído y no le agradaba sentirse un estorbo.

El negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

—No, no. –se excusó. –Es solo que pienso que sería perfecto acompañarte. –le sonrió.

Ella le sonrió mientras que pensaba que eso solo era una reunión de trabajo y los sonrojos salían sobrando.

—Está bien. Mañana en la mañana podemos hacer todo eso. ¿Tienes libre? –ella empezó a ver el calendario en su celular mientras que el entrecerraba los ojos. –Si no puedes mañana, pasado mañana. ¿Cuándo será el evento?

—Dentro de un mes. –dijo. –Y si, mañana puedo acompañarte, querida.

Caroline entrecerró los ojos y él sonrió.

—Lo siento, Caroline. –se excusó sonriendo, haciendo que ella quisiese irse enojada de ahí enojada consigo misma por sonrojarse por unas simples sonrisas. Pero no son simples, pensó. –Supongo que todavía no me acostumbro a llamarte por tu nombre.

—Está bien, comprendo. –le aseguró ella, dejando su celular a un lado. –Sospecho que así le dices a todas tus amigas.

—Oh no, —negó rápidamente con su cabeza. –creo haberte dicho que apenas y conozco alguna chica y a las que conozco no podría llamarles amigas.

Caroline sonrió, asintiendo, sintiéndose un poco incomoda y regañándose por traer ese tema a flote.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio en donde los dos se miraban queriendo decir algo, pero ninguno dijo nada. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido estruendoso de la puerta de la sala, abriéndose.

—Nik, Elijah me dijo que estabas aquí. –una irritante Rebekah, habló fuerte para hacerse presente.

Caroline se paró de inmediato, viendo a esa chica que había visto la noche de la fiesta y se sintió intimidada por su sola presencia. De nuevo sintió algo raro en ella. Como si una fuerza macabra se instalara en ella y todo se reflejara en sus ojos para hacer menos a los demás.

—Rebekah, por favor. –habló Klaus entre dientes. –Estoy en una reunión importante, haz favor de salir de inmediato.

Rebekah, achico sus grandes ojos azules para ver a Caroline de arriba abajo.

—Yo te conozco. Eres la puta de Kol. –dijo ladeando su cabeza.

Caroline abrió la boca muy en grande y frunció su ceño.

— ¡Rebekah! –gritó Klaus. –Discúlpate con Caroline de inmediato y después de disculparte, sal de aquí.

Klaus miraba a Rebekah con un rostro endemoniado que hizo que Rebekah frunciera el ceño también. ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué la defendía? ¿Por qué estaba con ella?

—No me voy a disculpar con nadie. Ella estaba en la fiesta con Kol. Y ahora está contigo, es claro a lo que se dedica. –habló cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo ligeramente, sin mostrar ningún diente.

—No soy ninguna puta. –dijo Caroline enojada. –Creo que ya te lo había dicho en la fiesta. ¡Y tu hermano Kol es un cerdo degenerado! Si no sabes no abras tu gran boca para decir estupideces.

Rebekah abrió sus ojos muy en grande para asesinarla con la mirada.

—Nik, quiero a esta niña idiota fuera de la mansión ahora.

Klaus suspiró enojado.

—Caroline, permíteme un momento. –le dijo viéndole a los ojos y rogándole una disculpa con ellos. –Rebekah, afuera ahora.

Klaus caminó hacia la entrada para romper el contacto visual que Rebekah y Caroline mantenían, matándose y lanzándose balas con los ojos. Klaus tomó a Rebekah por el brazo y la obligó a salir de la sala para después cerrar las puertas de la sala, y dejar a Caroline sola.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede, Rebekah? –le cuestiono Klaus viéndola fijamente. –Caroline no es nada de lo que dijiste, no te comportes como una adolescente. –vociferó ferozmente.

—Tengo noticias para ti, Nik: ¡Sigo siendo una adolescente! –gritó enojada viendo como Klaus se tomaba el puente de la nariz para dar unos pasos alejados de ella. –No la quiero aquí. No me agrada, además estaba antier con Kol. Yo los vi, Nik. Kol me dijo que los dejara solos. Podría haber estado un poco ebria pero se lo que vi y ellos se quedaron solos.

—Sí, claro Rebekah. ¿Y sabes lo que paso después de que te fuiste? –cuestionó enojado caminando hacia ella para clavar sus ojos azules en los de ella. — ¿Sabes que hizo el maldito de Kol cuando decidiste dejarlos solos?

El rostro de Rebekah cambió a uno un tanto asustado. No le importaba mucho lo que su hermano hubiese o no podido hacer, pero más si Klaus le culparía de eso.

—Trató de abusar de ella, Rebekah. –Rebekah tragó en seco. –Los dejaste solos para que el pudiese aprovecharse de ella y todavía tienes el descaro de llamarla 'puta'.

—Yo…yo no sabía, Nik. Lo juro. –habló tratando de calmar sus nervios. –Yo no tenía idea de que Kol trataría de hacer eso, yo…

— ¡Sabes cómo es Kol!

— ¡Lo sé! Pero ellos parecían conocerse…no lo sé. Lo siento, estaba muy ebria. –dijo empezando a odiar a esa chica rubia que parecía atraer la atención de sus dos hermanos.

—Claro que lo estabas, Rebekah. Siempre lo estas. No has hecho nada más que beber desde que llegamos a esta ciudad. –le reprendió enojado. –Y todo por ese maldito que te traicionó.

Rebekah súbitamente cambió de expresión. Helando sus ojos.

—Yo no lo sabía, Nik. Yo no sabía nada…él, él…

—Te mintió, te hizo estúpida. Lo sé, Rebekah. Lo sé todo.

— ¡Deja de hablar de mi vida personal como si fuese la tuya! –gritó enojada, dando un paso hacia él. —Ve y ocúpate de tu diversión rubia y deja de culparme por eso. No pienso cargar con ello toda mi vida, así como tú lo has hecho con todos tus errores.

Le dejó solo para irse caminando por los pasillos y desaparecerse.

Klaus se quedó ahí parado, frotándose la frente y suspirando. ¿Cuándo dejarían ese asunto a un lado? ¿Cuándo seria el día en el que Rebekah madurara y se olvidara del rollito estúpido de enamorarse y querer tener una familia? Para ser honesto, no entendía a su hermana.

Volvió a abrir las puertas de la sala para encontrar a Caroline sentada y viendo algo en su celular fingiendo mucha atención. Pero supo que había escuchado todo.

De nuevo fue hasta el sillón y tomó asiento.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar todo eso, Caroline.

Caroline levantó su mirada y de nuevo, sonrió. Fingiendo que todo estaba bien y que no importaba.

—Déjalo. –suspiró. –Lamento que hayan discutido por mi culpa. –dijo.

—No tienes la culpa de nada, querida. –dijo sin importarle que a ella le molestara que le llamara de esa forma. Caroline no le dijo nada y siguió ahí, escuchando lo que la tenía por decir. –Rebekah no tuvo por qué hablarte de esa forma. Me disculpo por su comportamiento. Recuerdo haberte advertido especialmente, acerca de Kol y de Rebekah. –Caroline sonrió, asintiendo. –Nunca esperé que esto pasara, acepta mis sinceras disculpas, cariño.

Caroline suspiró.

—No tengo que aceptar nada. –le sonrió. –Olvidemos el tema y sigamos con lo del baile.

A Klaus no le dio de otra más que asentir y después empezaron a discutir el tema del baile de bienvenida. Posteriormente, Klaus hizo pasar a Caroline a su despacho para poder discutir todo con mayor claridad y apuntar ideas y cosas.

— ¿Tu madre no toma lugar en todo esto? –preguntó Caroline, de repente, haciendo que Klaus abriera sus ojos ante la pregunta.

—Me ha dejado organizarlo. –dijo simple.

—Confía en ti. –le sonrió, con una sonrisa que demostraba todo lo contrario en su relación con su propia madre.

Asintió, notando la nostalgia en sus ojos.

—Necesitamos una lista de invitados. –dijo rápidamente antes de que el pudiese decir nada. –Creo que todo el consejo estará invitado, ¿cierto?

—Así es, todo el consejo y sus familias. Mi hermano Elijah también tiene una lista de invitados, madre también.

Caroline asintió.

Se limitaron a platicar acerca del baile ya que Caroline tenía muy buenas ideas y su cerebro seguía ideando más y más haciéndola hablar demasiado. Klaus solo la escuchaba con una leve sonrisa en el rostro mientras que la veía escribir y escribir en su celular y en un cuaderno que él le había dado para poder anotar cosas. Sabía que no era la primera vez que hacia un evento de esa magnitud y que era buena en ello. También sabía que le divertía hacer aquello y que el evento probablemente quedaría más que perfecto. No podía dejar de ver como se le iluminaba el rostro cada vez que tenía una idea y como sonreía al escribirla. También le preguntaba a él su opinión, pero él colaboraba muy poco ya que no le interesaba organizar el evento, quería que ella lo hiciera. Quería saber cómo iba a ser todo y como sería tener que caminar en su mansión y que todo gritara 'Caroline' ¿Por qué esa chica le agradaba tanto? ¿Qué era lo que Caroline Forbes tenía que le llenaba de júbilo y sonrisas? Él nunca sonreía, ni siquiera hablaba tanto como lo hacía con ella. Era extrañamente diferente a todas las conversaciones que había sostenido con alguien. Caroline le hacía sonreír. Le hacía sentir vivo y se identificaba con ella en muchas cosas.

Después de dos horas que se pasaron volando y de hablar y hablar acerca del baile, Caroline se permitió recordar que dos chicas impacientes y tontas, la estaban esperando. Pero decidió que estar con Klaus, organizando todo lo del baile, le divertía más y por solo una vez, no se sintió culpable por dejarlas plantadas. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Comprenderían y una mentirita piadosa no le haría mal a nadie. Sentada ahí con Klaus, en su gran despacho oscuro, con muebles antiguos y cortinas color vino, se sintió libre. Ese hombre le había dado la oportunidad de hacer lo que más le gustaba, sin siquiera conocerla. ¿Por qué? Él ni siquiera la conocía tan bien. Era algo extraño que de la noche a la mañana ese hombre la tratase con tanta gentileza y amabilidad. Había pensado en algún motivo oculto, algo malo que le llevase a hablar de esa forma con ella y a tratarla así. Tal vez, quería meterse en su cama como muchos habían tratado. Pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no veía en él ese tipo de maldad. Él nunca la había visto con esos ojos. Siempre fueron ojos cálidos, llenos de cortesía. Y aunque le empezase a agradar un poco su forma de decirle 'cariño' 'querida' y todas esas cosas, no se sentía cien por ciento a gusto junto a sus modales ingleses y su extraña familia.

—Creo que hemos cubierto todo. ¿Algo más que no hayas mencionado? –habló ella remarcando cosas en el cuaderno.

Klaus la observaba.

—No, creo que es todo. –dijo desde atrás de su escritorio. –Mañana sería perfecto salir a seleccionar todo. –dijo viéndola fijamente. —Tu misma has dicho que podrás. –en realidad quería salir con ella.

—Sí, claro. Podemos ir en mi auto. –sonrió ella.

—Claro que no, iremos en mi auto. –respondió de inmediato.

— ¿Seguro? Yo conozco mejor la ciudad.

Él se quedó pensando.

—De acuerdo, supongo que tienes razón.

Caroline sonrió.

—Es mejor que me vaya, mis amigas me están esperando. –dijo tomando todo y metiéndolo en su bolso. –Mañana pasaré por ti. ¿A qué hora?

—A la hora que sea mejor para ti, cariño. –sonrió, haciendo que Caroline rodara sus ojos.

—De acuerdo, te mandaré un mensaje a tu celular antes de pasar. Alrededor de las diez de la mañana, ¿te parece?

—Por supuesto. Esperare tu mensaje. Te acompañaré a la puerta.

Caroline asintió.

Caminaron hacia la entrada principal y antes de que Klaus abriese la puerta para que Caroline saliera, ella se quedó quieta frente a él y levantó su cabeza para verle. El la interrogó con la mirada. ¿Se le había olvidado algo?

Pero antes de que pudiera formular cualquier otra pregunta en su cabeza, sintió el pequeño cuerpo de Caroline contra el suyo. Sintió sus bracitos apretar los suyos y su cabeza enterrarse en su pecho.

—Siento que tus hermanos y tu discutan por mi culpa. –dijo contra su pecho.

Él se quedó ahí, sin saber qué hacer y después sonrió. La abrazó y pasó una mano por sus ondas doradas, como la otra noche lo había hecho al confortarla.

—No es tu culpa, Caroline. Te lo he dicho.

Ella se separó un poco de él, para verle los ojos color mar que le había catalogado y para ver su expresión cálida. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y la piel se le erizó. Ese hombre tenía algo que le llenaba de intriga y a la vez de un cierto sentimiento de temor que no podía descifrar. Sentía que dentro de toda esa calidez que desprendía, la otra parte de su historia, también era verdadera. La parte triste y fea que le había contado en el bar y la cual todavía podía recordar con claridad. ¿Cómo un hombre como él podría ser ese ser que él había descrito? No encontraba ningún signo de tristeza ni de melancolía en sus ojos, no sabía cómo identificarlo en sus expresiones. Mas sin embargo, había algo. Ella lo sentía. Algo más que le hacía sentir escalofríos y que le hacía sentirse extraña al estar junto a él.

Se separó un tanto de el para verle y sonreírle.

—Gracias. Eres un buen amigo. –dijo antes de separarse por completo de él.

La sonrisa de Klaus desapreció de inmediato, y ni siquiera supo porque. Asintió lentamente y procesó lo que acababa de ocurrir. 'Eres un buen amigo'. Suspiró. Claro, eran amigos.

—También eres una buena amiga, Caroline. Deja de preocuparte por eso, amor. Esa cabeza tuya tiene cosas más importantes y útiles en las cuales pensar.

Caroline negó con su cabeza, rodando sus ojos y sonriendo.

— ¿Ahora me llamaras amor? ¿Enserio, Klaus?

Esta vez, Klaus sonrió con ganas y abrió la puerta para que ella pudiera salir.

— ¿Te he dicho lo terca y obstinada que eres? –preguntó, sosteniendo la puerta y con Caroline a medio salir.

Ella abrió su boca en un gesto dramático y sus grandes ojos azules se iluminaron con diversión, mientras que sonreía.

—Dos pueden jugar este juego, 'amor'. –le arremedó, haciendo que el sonriera mostrando su dentadura y esa sonrisa le cautivara. — ¿Te he dicho lo terco y correcto que eres? Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, Niklaus. –le llamó por su nombre completo haciendo que el negara divertido con su cabeza.

—Que tengas una buena tarde, Caroline. Espero que te diviertas con tus amigas.

Caroline soltó una risa que le erizó la piel a él.

—Ahora, eso, –lo apunto con su dedo. —solo lo estás haciendo para molestarme. –rio. –Te veo mañana. Espero que tenga un buen día, señor Klaus. –rió divertida de nuevo para dar media vuelta y entrar a su auto.

Klaus la siguió con la mirada hasta que entró a su auto. Ella bajó la ventana del copiloto y desde su lugar agitó su mano y le gritó un '¡Adiós, anticuado!' que le hizo reírse con ganas mientras la observaba irse.

Entró a su despacho, sintiéndose tonto y sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido. Una alegría interna que no conocía y que Caroline le estaba dando a conocer.

**–No Te Vayas Sin Mi–**

—Chicas, ya llegue. –canturreó, Caroline.

Abrió la puerta de la casa de Bonnie con una de las copias que Bonnie les había dado a ella y a Elena.

Elena y Bonnie estaban sentadas en la sala sin decir nada.

— ¿Chicas? –habló para hacerse presente.

Las vio ahí sentadas, mientras que ellas la veían muy fijamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó interrogándolas con la mirada. Dejó sus cosas en el mueble y se acomodó el cabello. –Siento la tardanza, las chicas del club son unas ineptas y…—empezó sin mirarlas. No estaba acostumbrada a mentir y mucho menos a sus amigas.

—Corta el rollo, Care. –la interrumpió Bonnie. —Lo sabemos todo.

Caroline abrió sus ojos y después frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? –preguntó nerviosamente.

—Kol Mikaelson, vino. –dijo Elena, mientras que suspiraba. –Nos dijo que hace rato estabas en su casa con su hermano Klaus y que estaban discutiendo algo acerca de un baile.

La quijada de Caroline se abrió y maldijo a Kol de una y mil maneras.

—Ese muchacho impertinente siempre se mete en lo que no le importa. –gruñó por lo bajo. –Por eso nunca debes de salir con él, Bonnie. –dijo señalándola con un dedo, pasando por alto el hecho de que ellas sabían que en realidad no estaba con nadie del comité de la organización del evento de la universidad. —Además, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese mocoso aquí? Lo odio tanto. –vociferó rodando sus ojos y dejándose caer en un sillón frente a ellas.

— ¿Eso que importa, Care? Nos mentiste. –reprochó Bonnie, molesta. –Ni siquiera sabíamos que estarías organizando el baile de bienvenida de la primera familia fundadora y cuando teníamos planeado tener una tarde para nosotras y una pijamada, nos dejas plantadas y nos mientes diciéndonos que es algo importante.

— ¡Es algo importante! –se defendió. –Escuchen chicas, siento no haberles contado, ¿De acuerdo? Enserio que sí. No estoy acostumbrada a mentir y mucho menos a ustedes, en realidad no. Pero ese hombre…y esa familia…

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Elena, inclinándose en su asiento y viéndola. — ¿Qué tiene esa familia?

—Son extraños. –dijo sintiéndose extraña ella misma. –Ellos, no lo sé. –meneó su cabeza, haciendo que sus ondas se movieran. Vio que Elena se acomodaba en su asiento y vio a Bonnie con su cara de meditación. –Tal vez, no tenga el sexto sentido que Bonnie tiene, —dijo viéndola y captando su atención. –pero siento algo cuando estoy junto a ellos. En especial junto a la chica. Esa chica Rebekah, tiene una mirada muy pesada y siempre que me encuentro junto a ella, hay algo demasiado denso en el aire. El hermano Elijah también. Hoy que lo conocí, me veía de una forma muy extraña. –arrugó el ceño. —Como si no me quisiese ahí dentro de su casa. Y de Kol, ni siquiera tengo que decirles nada, es un maniaco y un acosador. –dijo rodando sus ojos.

— ¿Entonces porque sigues manteniendo contacto con ellos? –preguntó Elena extrañada.

Fue el turno de Bonnie de rodar sus ojos, ante la inocencia de Elena.

—Es por Klaus, ¿cierto, Caroline? –le acusó con la mirada, haciendo que Caroline se mordiera el labio inferior. –A mí tampoco me dan buena espina, Care. No deberías tener ningún tipo de contacto con ellos. Siento algo negativo cada vez que me hablan de ellos y desde que llegaron a la ciudad, no he tenido más que malos sueños.

Elena y Caroline se le quedaron viendo.

— ¿Qué? –preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo. — ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? –exclamó Elena.

—Nos pudiste haber advertido, Bonn. –dijo Caroline.

—¿Yo cómo iba a saber que te ibas a hacer amiga de uno de ellos?

Caroline suspiró frustrada.

Bonnie era una chica muy linda. De una estatura más baja que la de Elena y Caroline, tenía los ojos verdes que hacían contraste con su piel achocolatada y tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. Era una chica calmada y de buenos sentimientos, pero no tenía la inocencia de Elena ni la maldad de Caroline. Era amable, maternal, considerara y tenía un sexto sentido que la separaba de sus dos mejores amigas. Su abuela siempre le decía que era un don que a las mujeres Bennett se les daba y que ella necesitaba aprender a usarlo porque era algo poderoso a lo cual le podría sacar provecho. Pero ni siquiera Bonnie sabía lo tan poderoso que ese 'don' podría llegar a ser. Y cuando empezó a tener malos sueños que involucraban a Mystic Falls y la llegada de la primera familia fundadora, supo que eran malas noticias y que no era bueno cruzarse en el camino de ninguno de ellos.

Así que con todo eso que Caroline le había platicado y con la horrible presencia de Kol Mikaelson en su casa, sabía que definitivamente, la familia Mikaelson, no eran nada más que malas noticias.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. –dijo Caroline parándose del sillón. –Pero no puedo cancelarle el evento a Klaus así como si nada. Ni siquiera sabemos nada de ellos, podrían ser buenas personas.

Bonnie suspiró.

—No lo sé, Care. He tenido sueños bastante específicos. –dijo Bonnie viendo a Elena quien no sabía que decir.

—Creo que le daré una oportunidad más. –Caroline, suspiró. —Klaus se ha portado muy bien conmigo y no creo que sea de buena educación dejar de hablarle solo porque su familia no me agrada del todo y porque tú has tenido unas malas vibras.

—De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres, está bien. –dijo Bonnie encogiéndose de hombros.

Caroline era una persona demasiado terca y sabría que discutir con ella sería algo imposible, así que dejó las cosas así y se dedicó a seguir pensando en algo más que les pudiera dar pistas acerca de la primera familia fundadora.

**–No Te Vayas Sin Mi–**

— ¿Nik? –Henrik entró a su despacho de poco en poco, después de que Klaus le hubiese permitido pasar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Henrik? –preguntó aun viendo los papeles que Caroline había dejado ahí. Su letra era redondita y chiquita, y sonrió.

Henrik entrecerró sus ojos.

—Vi a Caroline. –dijo captando su atención. Esta vez, fue el turno de Henrik de sonreír. –Te gusta. –dijo como un niño pequeño.

Klaus sonrió un tanto para después dejar sus papeles aun lado.

—Siéntate, camarada. –le dijo Klaus señalando el asiento delante de su escritorio.

Henrik tomó asiento y levantó una ceja en señal de interrogación.

—Huele a chica. –dijo de repente. –Huele bien. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que Klaus riera. –Es muy bonita. –dijo de nuevo. — ¿Cuándo la conoceré? –preguntó.

—Pronto, le he pedido que organice el baile de bienvenida. Sera cuestión de tiempo para que tenga que presentarla en la familia.

Henrik asintió. Se quedó callado un momento, pensando en cosas que Klaus nunca sabría.

—He escuchado a mamá y a Elijah hablando de ella. –dijo Henrik.

Klaus se acercó más hacia él, recargando ambos codos en el escritorio.

—No intentaba hacerlo, solo pasé por el pasillo del despacho de mamá y escuché a Elijah gritar.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

— ¿Elijah gritó? –se preguntó más para el que a Henrik.

—Sí, de esas veces cuando se trata de contener, —se encogió de hombros. –tu sabes. –Klaus asintió. –Dijo algo así como: 'Niklaus no está haciendo lo correcto'. O algo por lo parecido.

— ¿Y después?

Henrik suspiró.

—No quise hacerlo pero…—miró hacia otra parte, sabiendo que lo que había hecho no había sido correcto. –me pegué a la puerta para saber de qué hablaban. –dijo, sin esconder que la verdad no le importaba ya que era un asunto que envolvía a su hermano favorito. –Mamá dijo que ella había hablado contigo y que ella te daría tiempo para organizar todo con 'la chica Forbes', –Klaus sonrió, una sonrisa irónica. Negó con su cabeza, suspirando. –y Elijah dijo que era un gran error y que tarde o temprano toda la ciudad se terminaría enterando de quienes éramos. Después me fui y fue todo lo que escuché. ¿Qué pasa con Caroline, Nik? ¿Está en peligro? –preguntó intrigado.

—No, amigo. –le dijo volviendo a recargar su peso completo en su sillón. –Elijah cree que seré tan descuidado como para soltarle todo a Caroline. Todo lo que somos.

— ¿Y Elijah tiene razón?

Klaus guardó silencio.

—No. Claro que no. –negó. –No nos pondría en peligro de esa manera, tampoco a ella.

Henrik asintió, de la manera en la que Elijah lo hacía al pensar algo que nunca nadie sabría.

—Entonces… ¿ella te interesa de verdad?

Los ojos de Henrik eran calmados, pasivos, verdes. Era un muchacho de trece años que era demasiado maduro e inteligente para su edad y lo demostraba en cada paso y respiro que daba. Klaus se le quedó viendo sin saber que decir. Haciéndose esa pregunta el mismo. ¿En realidad le interesaba Caroline Forbes?

—No lo sé. –respondió apoyando ambos codos en el escritorio, cruzando sus manos. –No lo sé, Henrik.

Henrik asintió, viendo a su hermano mayor perder la mirada en algún punto del despacho.

—No hablaremos de eso si no lo deseas. –dijo. –Podemos hablar de cualquier otra cosa. Del baile, por ejemplo.

Klaus sonrió, y empezó a contarle los planes que Caroline y él tenían para el baile y como mañana se reunirían para seleccionar todo.

**–No Te Vayas Sin Mi–**

—Esa chica no me agrada. –exclamó Rebekah, caminando de un lado a otro. –No me agrada para nada.

Kol se quedó callado, viendo a su hermana menor pasear de un lado para otro, en una de las salas.

—Tenemos que deshacernos de ella.

Kol rodó sus ojos.

—Rebekah, querida, es solo una chica insignificante. –dijo despreocupado.

Se sirvió un vaso de licor y se sentó en un sofá viendo a su hermana ideando cosas.

—No lo es, Kol. –dijo enojada. Su ceño fruncido, sus cabellos alborotados de tanto tocarlos por desesperación. — ¿Has visto la forma en la que Nik la ve? ¿Cómo la observa y como se la come con la mirada?

—Pfft, —bufó. –es una de las chicas de paso de Klaus. Déjalo, cariño. –le dio un sorbo a su licor.

Rebekah rodó sus ojos ante el obvio desinterés de Kol.

—No lo dejo, Kol. –siseó entre dientes. –Me desharé de ella con tu ayuda o sin tu ayuda.

Kol suspiró desesperado.

—No lo hagas. –dijo. Rebekah paró en seco para verle. –Yo…tuve una situación con esa chica y Nik estu—

—Sí, sí. –rodó sus ojos. —Supe de tu intento de violación, Kol. Bravo, hermanito. Tenías que liarte con la hija del Sheriff.

Él levantó sus brazos en un intento de defensa.

— ¡No sabía que era la hija del Sheriff! Escucha, Bekah. A mí tampoco me agrada la chica. –dijo. –Pero Nik parece tenerle un afecto especial…

— ¡Lo ves! –alzó sus cejas. —No es una chica insignificante. –gruñó. –Maldita perra…

—Cálmate, Rebekah. –le dijo parándose. –Te he dicho que Nik le tiene un cariño especial. Me amenazó y todo por esa chica. Me amenazó, Rebekah. –dijo viéndole a los ojos.

— ¿Cuántas veces no lo ha hecho? Siempre que tienes la oportunidad de estropear las cosas, Nik se encarga de amenazarte a muerte.

—Me amenazó, Bekah. –le vio directamente. –Su cara…sus ojos, el tono de su voz. Creo que nunca lo había visto así desde…

—Tatia. –concluyó ella, dejándose caer en un sofá.

—Sí, Tatia.

—Como odio a esa mujer. –vociferó Rebekah.

—Todos lo hacemos, cariño. Eso no la hace menos parte de la historia.

—Ella nunca fue parte de nuestra historia, Kol. Esa mujer arruino a Nik, a Elijah. Nos arruinó a todos. Esa mujer…es lo peor que le pasó a nuestra familia desde…

Kol la miró.

Ni siquiera podían llamarle padre, no podían siquiera pronuncia 'Mikael'. No había lugar en sus bocas para hablar de eso, ni en sus mentes para pensarlo. Así que los dos guardaron silencio y se quedaron sentados, juntos. Después de lo que parecieron horas, Rebekah volvió a hablar.

—No significa que no le pueda hacer el trabajo difícil. –dijo en un susurro, refiriéndose a Caroline.

Kol sonrió.

—Diviértete. –le dijo antes de salir de ahí, para dejarle sola.

Rebekah sonrió con entusiasmo, sabiendo que su hermano estaría molesto por aquello.


	6. Capítulo Cuatro

The Vampire Diaries/Diarios De Vampiros no me pertenece. Solo juego con la historia.

**Respondiendo preguntitas de los reviews..Si, con el tiempo Rebekah y Caroline se llevaran bien. Pero falta para eso, no coman ansias. Si, puede que entre mas en la historia de Elijah, porque es hermano de Klaus y por lo tanto juega una parte muy importante en la vida del protagonista. Y muchas gracias a Stephany! Me alegra saber que esta historia les parece buena y que les interese tanto como les esta interesando. Actualizo en menos de una semana y muchas gracias a las alertas y a los favoritos. Las amo! **

**Gracias a:** Alanis Dawson Salvatore, sporusnote, UshieVictoria, Lenchu, Sakurita-Rock, Stephany.

**ps. Pronto estare publicando una historia Delena que se ubica en algunos dos o tres meses despues de esta historia! Habran varios Spoilers acerca de esta historia asi que si quieren leerla esperen la actualizacion. Besos!**

* * *

**4. **

**Caroline:** En unos minutos llego.

Klaus sonrió y respondió un 'De acuerdo, cariño' que supo la hizo sonreír y enfadar al mismo tiempo. Esa noche, había dormido esperando ansiosamente por el día siguiente. No podía esperar a ver que ideas tenía Caroline y como las estaría llevando a cabo, ordenando y mandando gente. Se frotó el cuello y camino hasta llegar a la cocina. Rebekah estaba sentada junto a Henrik y los dos estaban metidos en algunos aparatos electrónicos que él no sabía manejar. Rodó sus ojos al escucharlos pelear acerca de algo tonto y pasó a un lado de ellos, para llegar al refrigerador y sacar jugo.

— ¿A dónde vas? –preguntaron los dos al oler su colonia.

Volteó para encontrarse los ojos azules de Rebekah llenos de intriga y los de Henrik fingiendo una.

—Tengo una cita de negocios. –se sirvió jugo. –Cosas de adultos. —se encogió de hombros, escondiendo una sonrisa sobre el vaso de vidrio.

—Cosas de adultos, ¿huh? –repitió Rebekah entrecerrando sus ojos. —¿Acaso tus 'cosas de adultos' tienen que ver con la chica fea de ayer? –preguntó. Veneno en su voz, fuego en su mirada.

Henrik suspiró y Rebekah frunció el ceño ante eso.

—Como he dicho, cosas de adultos Bekah. –dijo, para después salir y dejarles solos.

Rebekah se quedó ahí viendo a Henrik volver su mirada a su videojuego.

— ¿Y tú qué? –le preguntó viéndolo. —¿Conoces a la chica fea o algo así?

—No es fea. –contestó tranquilo. –Y no, no la conozco.

—Ugh, Henrik. –exclamó molesta. — ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan…sabelotodo? Elijah dos. –le acusó como una niña pequeña.

Henrick rodó sus ojos y se paró de ahí.

—Iré a mi habitación. –dijo antes de desaparecerse por la entrada de la cocina.

Rebekah se quedó ahí sentada. Rodó sus ojos también, y se dedicó a ver ropa y accesorios de moda en su Ipad. ¿Por qué Nik tenía que salir con esa chica? ¿Quién era? ¡Ugh! ¿Por qué no podía simplemente estar soltero para siempre y quedarse con ella? Ella era su hermanita. Tenía que cuidar de ella. No tenía esa conexión con Elijah y a Finn raras veces lo veía. Klaus era el único que le quedaba y a Kol ni siquiera lo veía como a un hermano mayor aunque fuese dos más que ella. Era más su compañero de aventuras y Henrik era su hermanito. Nik era el único con el cual compartía ese vínculo fuerte y fraternal. Niklaus había sido el padre y el amigo que nunca había tenido y un hermano excepcional. Era un hombre maravilloso que peleaba por su familia y que se las arreglaba para seguir siendo esa familia. No se avergonzaba por no ser hijo del mismo padre y eso no le impedía sonreír ante todos como siempre lo hacía; con esa suficiencia y ese poder que solo él emanaba.

Aunque nadie lo tratase diferente por ser un medio hermano, Rebekah sabía que Klaus a veces, se sentía muy fuera de esa familia y que por lo mismo, tenía ese deseo ferviente de mantenerlos cerca y unidos. Y a pesar de todo eso, Rebekah lo amaba más que a su vida y sabía que todos sus hermanos también, aunque no lo demostrasen tanto como ella lo hacía y ni siquiera entre ellos mismos. Rebekah tenía ese extraño sentimiento de recordarle que ella lo amaba y que nunca, por ninguna circunstancia o motivo, se separaría de él o le dejaría, así como Mikael lo había hecho.

Sabía que Nik no tenía una idea de cuánto ella lo amaba y lo respetaba, y de cuanto se preocupaba por él. Tal vez, de todos sus hermanos, él fuese por el cual se preocupase más. Aunque tenía que admitir que Henrik llenaba mucho porcentaje en esa categoría y que molestarlo era su parte favorita. Lo que ella tenía con sus hermanos, y con su madre, podría ser probablemente la mejor y la peor parte de su vida. Su familia disfuncional era lo mejor que le había pasado, y también era lo peor. Vivía rodeada de violencia y nunca se imaginó terminar dentro de eso ni siquiera cuando su madre le había hablado de la posibilidad de que Ayana se hiciera cargo de ellos y de que esa vida fuese su única salida de las garras de su padre. 'Tu padre también es un criminal, Rebekah' le había dicho su madre, meses atrás de que el incidente pasara. Y desde ese día, Rebekah había visto a su padre con ojos diferentes. Le temía más que de costumbre y le escondía el peor odio y rencor que una hija pudiese sentir por un padre o una madre. Un criminal...un criminal. Eso es padre. Un criminal, al igual que madre quiere que nosotros seamos. Criminales... '¿mataremos personas malas, madre?' Rebekah preguntó. Era una niña de ocho años recién cumplidos y era muy inteligente. 'No lo sé, Rebekah' pero Esther si lo sabía. Y Rebekah supo que harían mucho más que eso, una vez que Ayana les hubiese explicado todo. 'Siento tanto que tengas que pasar por esto, Bekah' Klaus la vio y ella pudo notar una seria preocupación en su mirada y en su hablar. Y después de eso, todo cambió. Supo que tenía que ser fuerte porque era la única mujer y que tenía que serlo al doble por su hermano pequeño. Pero al parecer, el mocoso había crecido con una mentalidad diferente a la que ella pensó. El muchacho reflejaba una edad que no tenía y una madurez extremadamente elevada, sobrepasando la de ella misma. Y entonces, se sintió sola. Sola porque Henrik no parecía necesitarla, porque Kol se la pasaba en sus asuntos de chico inmaduro, porque se sentía una carga para Nik, porque Elijah era un tipo muy ocupado que ni siquiera le prestaba atención a sus demás hermanos y porque Finn era un extraño para todos.

Y ahora, llegaba esa chica Forbes a robarle a sus hermanos. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera se le hacía bonita. No tenía chiste alguno. Pero algo haría, la investigaría, la seguiría, le arruinaría el chiste con su hermano Nik.

–**No Te Vayas Sin Mí**–

¿Se veía más guapo que de costumbre, o era su imaginación?

Se mordió el labio mientras lo veía caminar hacia su auto. Se sintió nerviosa por un momento para después recordarse que era una reunión de trabajo y que necesitaba comportarse profesionalmente, aunque ellos mantuviesen un tipo de amistad que ella catalogaba como la más extraña que hubiese tenido jamás.

Eran las diez de la mañana en punto cuando había llegado a la residencia de los Mikaelson. El sol brillaba en lo alto y el calor era horriblemente insoportable. El vestía una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros muy simples en un color azul fuerte. Llevaba varios collares que ella quería esculcar con muchas ganas y sintió su colonia cuando entró a su auto.

—Buenos días, Caroline. ¿No es un bello día? –comentó sonriéndole.

Caroline levantó una ceja.

—Caliente, pero sí. –se encogió de hombros. –Buenos días a ti también. –le sonrió. — ¿Estás listo?

—Sí. Haremos lo que tú digas, cariño.

Caroline suspiró.

— ¿Qué te he dicho de los sobrenombres? –le regañó y arrancó su auto.

Klaus sonrió, viéndola.

Era tan hermosa.

—Disculpa, Caroline, –se aclaró la garganta un poco. –pero me es imposible llamarte por tu nombre.

Caroline dejó que una sonrisilla bailarina y traviesa apareciera por sus labios.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y eso porque?

¿Estaban coqueteando? ¿Enserio, Caroline? ¡Es una jodida reunión de trabajo! No puedes coquetear con él. Es algo así como tu jefe…uuh, mi jefe. Eso suena sucio. ¡No! Es no profesional y está mal. Ugh, basta.

—No lo sé, querida. Solo digamos que…las palabras salen por si solas al verte. –sonrió mientras que veía a Caroline verle y sonreír.

Caroline soltó una risita.

—Eres bueno con las chicas ¿huh?

Fue el turno de Klaus de sonreír.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me adoran.

Caroline rodó sus ojos.

—¿Arrogante?

—Para nada, cariño. –sonrió de lado.

—Como sea. –dijo ella meneando su cabeza. –No puedes coquetear conmigo porque soy algo así como tu empleada y eso sería una falta de ética y moral.

El bufó.

—No eres mi empleada, Caroline. –dijo como obviando algo. –Digamos que somos compañeros trabajando por el mismo objetivo.

Ella sonrió.

—Acepto eso.

—Entonces… ¿Puedo seguir coqueteando? –preguntó.

—Ni lo sueñes. –levantó una mano para agitarla en negación. —Acabo de terminar una relación y entrar en otra es lo menos que quiero. Y fuera de bromas…terminé todo con Matt. ¿Recuerdas?

Klaus pasó de sonreír por su reacción, a sonreír por sentirse feliz.

—Así es. Lo recuerdo. Me alegra escuchar eso, Caroline.

Caroline se mordió la esquina derecha del labio inferior y suspiró.

—El…bueno, yo pensé que el dejaría de ser mi amigo. –concentró su mirada en el camino mientras que sentía la de Klaus bien clavada en ella. –Pero de hecho, lo tomó muy bien. –sonrió. –Y acordamos en seguir siendo mejores amigos. –suspiró alegre de eso.

— ¿Mejores amigos? –preguntó Klaus repentinamente interesado.

—Aja. Matt y yo hemos sido amigos desde niños. Comprenderás porque lo nuestro no funcionó. Teníamos una relación de hermanos, casi. Era extraño.

—Ya veo.

—Tú tienes…bueno, ¿una mejor amiga? –preguntó de repente.

—No. No tengo muchos amigos…

Ella asintió.

—Ya veo… ¿Quieres que sea tu mejor amiga? –preguntó de repente, feliz y llenando la atmosfera de chispas de felicidad.

Klaus sonrió divertido.

—Pero tú ya tienes un mejor amigo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Matt no se tiene porque enterar de nada. –le guiñó un ojo. —¡Vamos! Sera muy divertido. Podremos hacer muchas cosas, juntos. Te voy a quitar lo correcto y lo anticuado que te cargas.

El rió.

—Lo dudo mucho, cariño. Pero podrías intentarlo. No tengo ningún problema con eso.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

—No vas a dejar de llamarme por sobrenombres, ¿cierto?

—No lo creo. Siento que esa condición que pusiste no sea respetada.

—Aja, claro. –rodó sus ojos, haciendo que el riera. –Claro que lo sientes. Guarda silencio de una vez o podría confundirte con el tonto de tu hermano.

Klaus soltó una risa que hizo que ella riera.

—Ese chico impertinente y yo no tenemos nada en común, cariño. Tal vez, solo el mismo gusto en cierta persona.

Caroline le vio de reojo y tragó en seco. ¿Estaba diciendo que él gustaba de ella? ¡Di algo, tonta!

—Si…uh…mm, me pregunto quién será esa persona…—dijo sin saber que decir y muy bajito. Sus mejillas estaban rosas y su corazón latía más de lo normal.

Klaus sonrió de lado. Que fácil era hacerla nerviosa.

—Tal vez, con el tiempo lo descubras.

Ella volvió a tragar en seco.

Esta coqueteando, Caroline. ¡Es tan claro como las luces rubias de tu cabello! Tal vez, no sea tan malo coquetear de vuelta, ¿o sí? ¡Si es! Es tu jefe, te pagara para organizar un evento. La ética y la moral ante todo.

—Llegamos. –dijo estacionando su auto y tratando de terminar la tortura en la que se estaba convirtiendo estar tan cerca de él.

Después de estacionar, se bajó rápidamente de su auto para ver que Klaus se encontraba esperándola ahí afuera, a lado de su puerta.

—Si no me vas a permitir abrir la puerta por ti, por lo menos permíteme ayudarte a salir.

Caroline entrecerró sus ojos tratando de no reír mucho por ese comentario.

—Escucha, no me quiero reír de ti ¿De acuerdo? Así que deja de decir cosas de novela.

Él levantó una ceja mientras que la seguía.

—¿De qué hablas? –preguntó extrañado.

Caroline se paró en medio de la acera donde personas caminaban.

—Es solo que eres demasiado adorable cuando hablas de esa forma. Y tu acento, Dios tu acento lo hace todavía más adorable. –Klaus sonrió y ella rodó sus ojos. –No me lo tomes a mal, no estoy coqueteando. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que los chicos sean de esa forma conmigo.

—Claro que no, querida. Esta ciudad está plagada de idiotas, tu misma lo has dicho.

—Y lo ratifico una y cien veces más. Vamos, podemos hablar después de esto.

Entraron a un establecimiento muy grande que se dedicaba a servir banquetes en eventos. Les dieron dos catálogos para ver con miles de platillos de todos los tipos, postres y bebidas.

—Bueno, esto es trabajo para una profesional. –Klaus dijo sonriendo y cerrando su catálogo.

—Ah—ah. No, no, no. –le dijo meneando un dedo frente a él. –Somos un equipo ¿Recuerdas? –abrió sus ojos azules, muy en grande para verle. –Los equipos trabajan juntos. Ahora, —abrió su catálogo en la sección de carnes y apuntó su dedo en una de las páginas. –tú eliges el platillo fuerte y yo lo demás. ¿De acuerdo?

El hizo una cara de desagrado que la hizo reír y siguió viendo el menú de postres y bebidas.

Klaus suspiró.

—De acuerdo, cariño. Pero te advierto que no soy nada bueno en esto de organizar eventos.

—Yo si, por eso estoy aquí. –le sonrió.

—Claro que sí. –le sonrió de vuelta.

¿Cómo se iba a concentrar si a cada momento le sonreía con esos hoyuelos tan preciosos y adorables? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? ¡Caray! Daría todo porque el hombre fuera menos atractivo; no podía concentrarse. Y claro, era una gran actriz. Podía pretender que nada ocurría ahí, pero en realidad, Klaus le empezaba a parecer más y más atractivo. Es decir, el hombre era atractivo, ¡claro que sí! Pero no se suponía que lo tenía que ver de esa forma. Era un hombre al que apenas y conocía y eran a—mi—gos. Amigos. Amistad, camaradería, cosas de ese tipo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Encontraste algo? –le preguntó dándole una miradita a su página. —¿Sigues en la misma página, Niklaus? –le preguntó molesta. –Se supone que debes de ver toda la sección de carnes. –le regañó viéndolo como veía a Daniel cuando hacía algo que le desagradaba.

El rió con sorpresa.

—¿Me acabas de llamar por mi nombre completo porque te has molestado? –preguntó. Una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios y una ceja levantada.

Ella se quedó callada y abrió su boca sintiéndose tonta.

—Oh…sí, creo que lo acabo de hacer –hizo una mueca rara y frunció su ceño. –Sí, lo siento. –meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro. –Me dejo llevar fácilmente por esto. Se me olvidó advertirte que soy un poco…mandona, y neurótica cuando se trata de esto. Por favor, sigue siendo mi amigo. –le suplicó rápidamente.

El rió, despreocupado.

—Seré lo que tú quieras, amor.

Ella rodó sus ojos enojada.

—Vuelve a trabajar, Niklaus. –le advirtió murmurando malas palabras casi ininteligibles que le hicieron reír.

Claro que no había volteado la página. Estaba ocupado viéndola. La mirada de concentración que tenía al ver cada página y como entrecerraba sus ojos y arrugaba el ceño, eran dignos de admirar. No le gustaba a donde todo eso estaba yendo, pero no podía quitársela de la cabeza y tampoco alejar ese sentimiento extraño que se empezaba a formar en su interior. Solo han sido tres días, Klaus. Solo la conoces hace tres días. Trata de tener un poco de sentido, se regañó.

—¿Has seleccionado algo? –preguntó ella sin dejar de ver el menú de postres.

—Hmm. –respondió. —¿Salmon y pollo, tal vez?

—Hmm…tal vez. –sonrió viéndole de reojo.

Él sonrió viéndola.

—Oh vamos, querida. Dame un poco de crédito por siquiera intentarlo.

Ella soltó una risa que lo sorprendió.

—Oh, querido, esto apenas comienza. –le advirtió tomando el catálogo de las bebidas. —Te daré mitad del crédito cuando lleguemos a la selección de la música. Y tal vez, al final de todo, te deje tomar un poco más, claro, si es que haces un buen trabajo como ayudante. –guiñó un ojo.

Klaus no pudo evitar sonreír en grande. Sus palabras eran tan sinceras, no tenía miedo a hablar y sus expresiones eran las más encantadoras.

—¿Entonces soy tu ayudante? –levantó una ceja. –Creo que nunca me había sentido tan importante en toda la vida. –bromeó.

—Ja—ja. Enserio, Klaus. Entre los dos terminaremos más rápido. Esto debería ser lo más fácil. No es difícil escoger la comida para un evento de etiqueta.

—¿No lo es? –preguntó.

—No. –se encogió de hombros. –Los platillos siempre son simples, pero con mucha presentación. Supongo que es lo que les hace ver 'elegante'. Podemos dar lo que sea, en realidad. Tú escoges. –sonrió.

—Mmm…—meditó entrecerrando sus ojos. –Carne.

—Carne será. –sonrió. –Ahora, elige un tipo.

Después de elegir los platillos para el evento, partieron hacia el lugar de la decoración. Caroline conocía al diseñador más importante y brillante de todo Mystic Falls. Aunque ella se consideraba una muy buena, no podía decir que el tipo no era bueno. Llegaron al estudio del diseñador para encontrarle en una reunión que según su secretaria estaba a punto de terminar.

Así que Klaus y Caroline esperaron pacientemente en la salita sofisticada y elegante del diseñador.

—Es un excelente diseñador. –dijo Caroline después de haber contado varias cosas acerca de él. –Pero, todavía no entiendo. –dijo viéndole.

—¿Qué?

—Que quieras contratar gente local cuando puedes contratar algo mejor. No lo sé, algún diseñador de París…

Él sonrió de lado.

—No me molesta para nada. Quiero darme a conocer en la ciudad. Dar a conocer a la familia, estoy seguro que todo lo que contrataremos aquí será maravilloso. ¿No es así?

Ella sonrió genuinamente.

—Sí. Lo será.

Después de pocos minutos de esperar, Caroline y Klaus fueron pasados al despacho del diseñador. Era un hombre alto, guapo y muy masculino. Caroline tenía varias ideas que ya había discutido con Klaus y al final de la reunión el tema quedó en ser uno muy elegante y propio. Justo como Klaus, Caroline pensó.

—Espérame un momento afuera, Klaus. –le dijo sonriendo. –Solo tengo que hablar algunas cosas con él acerca de otro evento que estoy organizando.

Klaus le sonrió.

—Te esperaré afuera, querida.

Caroline volvió a rodar sus ojos al verle sonreír.

Caroline y Frank se quedaron solos en su despacho.

—¿Querida? –preguntó Frank levantando una ceja.

—Oh, cállate, Frank.

—Y ese acento…me lo quiero comer. –le guiñó un ojo.

—Ni se te ocurra. –le advirtió Caroline apuntándole con un dedo. –Te aseguro que Klaus es un hombre que disfruta de la compañía sexual de las mujeres al cien por ciento.

Frank rió.

—Se vale soñar. –se encogió de hombros. –Es bueno saber que un miembro de la primera familia fundadora quiera hacer un evento y contratar a gente de Mystic Falls. Cuando Susy me avisó que estabas aquí con él, no lo pude creer.

—Si bueno, las casualidades del destino. Solo no trates de seducirlo, Frank.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta? –levantó sus dos cejas, pícaramente.

—No. –rodó sus ojos. –Es un buen amigo. –se rió como niña chiquita. –Me empieza a agradar un montón.

—Aja. Que te crean eso los demás, Caroline Forbes. Te conozco desde que organizas eventos y eso probablemente es…desde que empezaste a hablar. No me subestimes, muchachita.

Caroline rió.

—No me gusta, Frank. Ahora, deja el asunto por la paz y discutamos la organización de la fiesta de la universidad rapidito.

Después de cinco minutos de repasar todo, Caroline salió de ahí para volver a reunirse con Klaus que le esperaba sentado.

—Siento la tardanza. Nos podemos ir. –le sonrió.

Se dirigieron con los mejores músicos de Mystic Falls y decidieron en contratar música clásica. Muy Klaus…, pensó de nuevo Caroline.

—Necesitamos guardias o algo así. –dijo Caroline de repente.

—No te preocupes, tengo eso cubierto.

Ella levantó ambas cejas.

—De acuerdo. –se encogió de hombros.

Después de haber pasado por varios lugares más, Klaus insistió en invitar a comer a Caroline. Llegaron al Grill y esta vez, Klaus si logró abrirle la puerta del auto a Caroline. Sonrió tontamente y caminaron hacia la entrada donde Klaus volvió a abrir la puerta.

—Pero que caballero. –apuntó Caroline haciéndole reír.

Él sonrió.

Entraron al Grill para que una mesera les dirigiera a una mesa alejada, según Caroline había escuchado decir a Klaus.

—No necesitamos una mesa privada, Klaus. –le susurró muy bajito cuando la mesera les guiaba hasta la mesa que reconoció como la que la primera vez habían compartido.

—Es solo una mesa, cariño.

Se sentaron y dos menús se les fueron dados.

—Es la misma mesa en la que nos sentamos. –dijo quedamente, viendo su menú.

Él sonrió, viéndola. Sus ojos azules estaban pegados al menú y una sonrisa todavía más ancha iluminó su rostro al verla escanear todo el menú con ojos entrecerrados y haciendo sonidos pensativos al ver algo.

—Yo pagaré lo mío. –habló de nuevo.

El rió y le vio sonrojarse para verle a los ojos que le veían fijamente.

—No esta vez, cariño. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que pagaste mi cuenta ese día?

Ella tragó en seco.

—No lo hice para que no te dieras cuenta. –dijo y se encogió de hombros, viendo hacia otra parte.

—Pues no lo permitiré de nuevo. Fue una grosería de tu parte haberlo hecho.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—¿Una grosería? Creo que fui amable.

—Al contrario, querida. Yo quería invitarte a comer. Era mi gusto hacerlo. –ella suspiró. –Pero tú decidiste lo contrario y pagaste también mi comida. Lo considero grosero y rudo.

—Agh. Solo tienes veinticuatro años, recuérdalo más a menudo. –rodó sus ojos para después poner su menú en la mesa y suspirar sonoramente.

El volvió a reír.

—¿Qué pasa, Caroline?

Ella meneó sus cabellos dorados de un lado a otro.

—Nada, nada. Muchas cosas en mente, cosas tontas. –sonrió un poquito. –Nada de importancia.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Ella se mordió el labio.

Quería hacerlo, pero ¿en realidad podía?

—No es nada, enserio. Tengo varios eventos que organizar, y estoy tratando de poner mis ideas en claro.

—Ah, ¿una chica ocupada?

Ella rio y él sonrió.

—Supongo que sí. La fiesta de mi universidad es en dos semanas y estoy tratando de poner todo en orden para que nada se junte con tu evento.

El asintió.

—No te preocupes, Caroline. Todo está bajo control.

—Lo está. –asintió sonriendo.

Después de unos segundos una mesera llegó para tomar sus órdenes y después se quedaron en silencio viéndose.

—¿Qué? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

—Me gusta tu sonrisa.

Ella abrió su boca y sonrió con la boca cerrada, sintiéndose apenada.

—Me gustan tus ojos…—dijo rápidamente, —y tus cejas.

Él sonrió.

A punto de hablar estaba cuando un gritito chillón llamó la atención de los dos y vieron a Rebekah caminar hacia ellos.

—Maldita sea…—susurró Klaus muy bajito.

—¡Nik! No sabía que estabas aquí.

Rebekah llevaba un atuendo precioso que hizo a Caroline viborearla* como hacía mucho no viboreaba a alguien.

—Rebekah, ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Klaus viéndola asesinamente.

—¿Me puedo sentar? Pf, —exclamó aventando una mano despreocupada al aire. –claro que puedo. –tomó una silla de otra mesa vacía y se sentó entre los dos viéndolos mientras sonreía y alzaba su mano muy en alto para atraer la atención de una mesera. –Qué alegría encontrarlos. –dijo viendo a Caroline con una sonrisa espeluznante que hizo que se le enchinara la piel de tan solo verla. – ¿Han pedido ya? –la mesera se acercó. –Un Martini seco. –dijo sonriendo.

—Rebekah, por Dios. –siseó Klaus. –Son las cinco de la tarde.

—Haga ese Martini doble. –le guiñó un ojo a la mesera que asintió rápidamente para irse. –Pensé que tenías una junta de trabajo, Nik. –dijo Rebekah viéndole e ignorando a Caroline por completo.

Que me trague la tierra, pensó Caroline sintiéndose incomoda.

—Si, con Caroline. Y justo estábamos en la discusión de algo muy importante, Bekah.

—Estoy segura que tendrán mucho tiempo para hablar de ello. ¿Cierto, Caroline? –volteó a verla con ojos llenos de fuego y una sonrisa macabra que le hizo recordad lo que Bonnie les había dicho.

—Claro….—se apresuró a decir dándole una sonrisa apretada a Nik quien la vio con suplica y desesperación.

—¡Perfecto! –aplaudió como una niña pequeña para recibir su Martini y pedir otro. –Y dime Caroline, ¿a qué te dedicas?

Ella apretó sus labios no queriendo preguntar el porqué de su mirada tan feroz y su tono tan grosero.

—Estudio mi segundo año de universidad y organizo eventos.

—¿Es así? –preguntó ladeando su cabeza. –Y, ¿Eres buena organizando?

—Hmm,..

—Muy buena. –interrumpió Klaus sonriendo.

Rebekah rodó los ojos sin importarle que ellos dos le hubieran visto.

—Esperemos que el evento que estas organizando para nuestro baile no sea un completo desastre. No nos gustan las cosas mal hechas. –dijo con una leve sonrisa que hizo a Caroline arder en llamas por dentro y apretar su boca más y más.

—Claro que no. –dijo para posar su mirada en otra parte.

En eso, vio a April entrar al bar y se apresuró a pararse de ahí.

—Discúlpenme un momento, saludare a una amiga. –dijo sonriendo y viendo a Klaus de refilón mientras que el miraba a Rebekah con enojo.

Cuando Caroline estuvo sentada frente al bar y lejos de ellos Klaus habló.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede, Bekah? Es una reunión de trabajo, es algo importante y tus modales impertinentes no son bienvenidos. –le siseó muy cerca de la cara. –Lárgate ahora mismo.

Rebekah lo vio y arrugó su ceño. Pero después sonrió y suspiró.

—No seas tan dramático, Nik. –lanzó su mano al aire. —Solo vine a saludar. Se ve que es una buena chica. –sonrió sin mostrar dientes.

—Sé muy bien lo que tratas de hacer, Rebekah. Y no va a funcionar. Mi vida no te concierne, ni a donde salgo, con quien me veo ni con quien como. Ni siquiera el evento te concierne. Madre lo dejó en mis manos, así que haz el favor de largarte de aquí de inmediato. No tolerare una más de tus estupideces de adolescente. –le advirtió.

Rebekah arrugó su ceño de nuevo y se terminó su Martini violentamente.

—Vete al carajo, Nick. –se paró violentamente y salió del Grill aventando a gente y lanzando malas palabras.

Suspiró viendo a Caroline caminar hacia él.

Se sentó frente a él y miró hacia otra parte.

—Siento eso, cariño. –le dijo viéndola.

Ella sonrió.

—No importa. –se encogió de hombros.

—Claro que importa. No volverá a pasar. Lo siento tanto, Caroline.

Ella vio hacia otra parte de nuevo.

—No entiendo porque no le agrado. Ni siquiera hemos hablado nunca. –dijo apenas sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

No importaba si no le agradaba o no. No era como si ella quisiese tener una relación con esa chica que lo único que hacía era ponerle los pelos de punta. Ni siquiera sabía porque se sentía tan agredida cuando muchas chicas le habían visto y hablado mal y a ninguna le había prestado la más mínima atención.

Escuchó a Klaus suspirar.

—Te ruego que no le prestes atención a las groserías de Rebekah. No hace más que abrir la boca para hablar impertinencias. Es como si ese fuese su segundo nombre.

Ella asintió viendo los ojos azules de Klaus clavados en ella. Klaus tenía razón. No debía de ponerle atención a las palabras de esa chica.

—De acuerdo, olvidado. –le sonrió un poco más animada. –Y dime, —empezó a hablar para aligerar el ambiente. —¿Qué tal te ha gustado todo hasta ahora?

Él sonrió, aliviado de que ella se encontrase en un humor más tranquilo.

—Perfecto. No podría ser mejor. Sé que el evento será magnifico.

—Lo será, ya lo veras.

Después de varios minutos más, la comida llegó y empezaron a comer en un silencio meramente cómodo.

Todo esto es como la primera vez que nos sentamos aquí, pensó Caroline.

—¿Qué has pensado acerca de ser mi mejor amigo? –preguntó divertidamente.

Él levantó la mirada de su plato y la vio con una bonita sonrisa en los labios.

—No veo porque no. –respondió simple.

Ella sonrió mucho y se tambaleó en su silla haciéndole reír.

—¡Te divertirás mucho conmigo! Hoy hay una fiesta, ¿quieres ir? –el abrió su boca en una mueca que a Caroline le pareció como una de 'no gracias, querida' o algo por el estilo. –Y no acepto negativas. Es nuestra primera salida como mejores amigos. Tienes que aceptar, Klaus.

El negó con la cabeza suavemente y sonrió viéndole.

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué malo podría pasar?

—**No Te Vayas Sin Mí—**

—¡Quítate! –gritó Caroline enojada. Un chico de la fiesta estaba sobre ella y había perdido a Klaus de vista. —¡Estas borracho! –le gritó. Si bien el chico no era feo, estaba totalmente ebrio y parecía estar drogado también.

Sintió el peso del chico desaparecer y vio a Klaus estamparlo contra una pared. Abrió sus ojos muy en grande para ver como Klaus empezaba a pegarle puñetazos al chico que apenas respondía.

—¡Klaus! ¡Suéltalo! –una bola* de personas se había formado alrededor de ellos y muchos gritaban emocionados.

—¡Caroline! –escuchó la voz de Elena detrás suyo y volteó violentamente para verla acompañada de Stefan Salvatore. —¿Qué demonios pasa? –gritó preocupada.

—¡Elena! ¡Lo va a matar! ¡Stefan haz algo, por favor! –le gritó suplicante.

Stefan asintió viendo como Klaus seguía golpeando al chico. Se acercó a él de dos zancadas y con toda la fuerza que pudo separó a Klaus del pobre tipo que había caído inconsciente al suelo.

—Basta. –le dijo Stefan con una voz seria. –Lo pudiste haber matado.

Klaus lo vio y esta vez no lo pudo ignorar. Delante de él estaba aquel chiquillo con el que alguna vez había llegado a socializar.

—Stefan. –le habló con una media sonrisa.


	7. Capítulo Cinco

The Vampire Diaries/Diarios De Vampiros no me pertenece.

**Gracias a: NathaliaB, sporusnote, Avarel Van-Castada, Stephany. Gracias a las alertas y a los favoritos! Este cap va dedicado a Stephany que ha estado super pendiente de las actualizaciones, jaja. Muchas gracias a todas! Al principio de la historia me preguntaron que si planeaba meterle algo sobrenatural a la historia y la respuesta es no. Tal vez, solo sea el que Bonnie tenga ese lado psíquico, pero eso se ve todos los dias en la vida cotidiana. Tambien respondiendo otra pregunta, Kol y Caroline tambien se llevaran bien, falta, pero si llegaran a formar lazos especiales. Tambieeen, les deje mi twitter y mi tumblr en mi perfil por si quieren platicar o preguntas cosas. Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo! Besossss.**

**ps. HOY ES LA FINAL DE LA CUARTA TEMPORADA DE TVD! Estoy tan emocionada dhgdsghdskjghdsg. En el proximo capitulo, me voy a dar a la tarea de quejarme junto con todas uds acerca de lo que no me gusto.. jaja y como buenas lectoras me responden. :***

* * *

**5.**

Klaus estaba en su peor momento cuando los hermanos Salvatore se habían aparecido en su camino. El corría del bastardo de su padrastro y Stefan Salvatore resultó ser un buen camarada. Tenía apenas veinte años y Stefan Salvatore era un chiquillo de dieciséis que era hijo de un empresario de mucha alcurnia en Nuevo Orleans. Era un chico listo que se daba la buena vida y que tenía fama de maloso. Pero Klaus era más inteligente y le llevaba años de ventaja y de malos pesares. Se habían conocido en un bar del cual el padre de Stefan era dueño, un bar muy solicitado y popular en el barrio francés de Nuevo Orleans. Klaus se encontraba en una de las mejores mesas, bebiendo licores caros y divirtiéndose con diferentes personas. Tenía a un sequito de perros sirvientes que le hacía y le deshacía lo que él quisiese. Entonces, Stefan Salvatore llegó a su mesa con una sonrisa muy grande en el rostro y Klaus no pudo nada más que sonreírle también, burlonamente. El chiquillo tenía muchas agallas para llegar de la nada y ponérsele en frente como si fuese el dueño de todo. Y tal vez lo era, pero el padre de ese mocoso, seguía teniendo asuntos pendientes con Klaus y podría arrebatarle ese bar con solo tronar los dedos.

―Yo te conozco. –le había dicho Stefan.

Se sentó en el sillón de enfrente y dos guardias que vigilaban la mesa de Klaus se acercaron cautelosamente a observar todo.

― ¿Es así? –preguntó Klaus dándole un sorbo a su bebida y sonriéndole. ―También te conozco. Tu padre y yo tenemos asuntos muy importantes.

Stefan asintió.

―Lo sé. ¿Por qué el Lobo Mikaelson tiene asuntos con mi padre?

Klaus volvió a sonreír.

―Cosas de adultos que seguramente no entenderías.

Stefan arrugó su ceño.

―Las entiendo. Padre me ha dado este bar como regalo de cumpleaños. –Klaus no pudo evitar reír haciendo que Stefan arrugara más y más su ceño. –Sé que padre se involucró con personas…como tú.

―Así es. Lo ha hecho. Cuida a tu padre, muchacho.

Años más tarde, el padre de Stefan había sido asesinado. Klaus y Stefan habían comenzado una buena amistad que les llevó a separarles por motivos varios, incluyendo la muerte del padre de Stefan y de cómo esté culpaba a Klaus de ello. E inmediatamente cuando su padre murió, Stefan dejó Nuevo Orleans y partió a Mystic Falls a la casa de un tío fallecido. Le había dejado la casa a él y a su hermano Damon por ser los únicos parientes cercanos.

Y ahora, después de cinco años de no haberse visto, Klaus y Stefan se habían reencontrado en esa ciudad pequeña y de pocos habitantes. La noche que le vio en la fiesta que Kol había organizado, no quiso dar señales de hablar con él, ya que Caroline y la chica Gilbert se encontraban ahí. Habían hablado muy poco en el hospital. Una amenaza de parte de Stefan que le hizo suspirar. Pero ahora, que tenía unos tragos de más y que se encontraba en realidad molesto no pudo evitar tirarle del cuello para salir a la acera a hablar con él.

Vio como Caroline y Elena les seguían.

―Caroline, Elena, permítanos un momento. –habló Stefan para dejarlas ahí confundidas y que ellas les vieran desaparecer por la puerta.

― ¿Se conocen? –preguntó Elena.

Caroline se encogió de hombros.

―No lo sé.

Afuera y bajo la luz de la luna, Klaus Mikaelson y Stefan Salvatore se encontraban viéndose como dos perros rabiosos.

―Debería de matarte con mis propias manos. –le soltó Stefan.

Klaus soltó una risa irónica que le hizo recordar la primera vez que le había visto y como se había reído de él por las cosas que decía. Eso hizo a Stefan enojarse más y se acercó a él peligrosamente.

―Pero no podrías. –dijo Klaus haciéndose a un lado. –Deja los fantasmas del pasado, Stefan. Tú y yo solíamos tener una excelente amistad.

―Hasta que mataste a mi padre.

Klaus volteó su mirada hacia otra parte.

―Yo no maté a tu padre, Stefan.

―Es lo que siempre dices. Es la mentira con la que he tenido que vivir por cinco años.

―Es la verdad. –volvió a decir Klaus. –Se quien lo hizo. Más no fui yo.

Stefan volteó violentamente a verle y le tomó de la camisa.

―No juegues conmigo, Klaus. No con esto. No con la memoria de mi padre.

Klaus se quedó quieto viéndole. Una mirada seria en su rostro y unos ojos impenetrables.

―Palabra de camarada. –se soltó de su agarre y se acomodó la camisa. –Mikael. –dijo simple.

― ¿Mikael? ¿El perro de tu padre?

―No es mi padre, bien lo sabes. Pero él sabía que Giuseppe era tu padre. –Stefan se quedó quieto y volteó su cabeza hacia otro lugar. –Tu padre había tenido negocios muy turbios con la mafia de Nuevo Orleans, Stefan. Cosas que nunca supiste y que te aseguro nunca te enteraras. –Stefan soltó una bocanada de aire que había tenido ya por mucho tiempo atorada. –No era un santo y Mikael estaba activo en ese entonces.

―No entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver Mikael específicamente en esto?

Klaus suspiró viendo en Stefan al muchacho tonto y descarriado que había conocido hacía ya ocho años.

―Mikael tenía mucho poder en esos años. Incluso más que yo, más que mis bandas. Yo me encontraba…

―Huyendo. –le interrumpió Stefan. –Lo sé.

Klaus asintió viendo hacia otra parte. No era fácil contar esa época de su vida. Había sido una de las peores y recordarlo no le servía de nada. Pero era Stefan Salvatore. Un buen amigo que tiempo atrás deseó fuese sangre de su sangre.

―Supe que Giuseppe… tu padre…había rechazado una oferta que el mismo Mikael le había hecho. Algo relacionado con el poder de las plazas petroleras que en ese tiempo tu padre poseía. Y bueno…lo demás es historia.

Stefan suspiró.

Se había tratado de convencer tantas veces que Klaus Mikaelson había sido el culpable. Que la muerte de su padre había sido por él y que en sus manos estaba la sangre de su padre. Pero en el fondo, sabía que no era cierto. Sabía que su padre había tenido malos tratos con la mafia de Nuevo Orleans, desde mucho antes que Mikael, o Klaus llegaran a sus vidas. Pero no sabía a quién culpar, no sabía a qué recurrir.

Klaus le observó. Stefan era un desastre.

―Vamos, volvamos a la fiesta y dejemos a las señoritas en sus respectivas casas. Después de eso, te invito un trago. –le ofreció con seriedad.

Stefan alcanzó a asentir y siguió a Klaus hasta entrara a la gran casa en la que la fiesta había sido organizada.

Divisaron a Caroline y a Elena platicando animadamente junto con Bonnie que muy a su pesar, y con las insistencias de sus mejores amigas, había decidido asistir a la fiesta.

Caroline le observó y se paró rápidamente para caminar hacia él.

― ¿Estas bien? –le preguntó viéndole toda la cara y el cuerpo. ― ¿Qué te pasa, Niklaus? ¿Por qué carajos hiciste eso? ¿Estás loco? Te pudiste haber lastimado. Pudiste haber matado al chico.

Klaus la observó mientras que sentía el efecto del alcohol bajar debido a la charla con Stefan y a la carga de adrenalina que había soltado con el muchacho.

Después sonrió viéndola. Su ceño estaba fruncido y desde su estatura, le veía con mucho reproche y enojo.

―Volviste a llamarme Niklaus. –dijo simple.

Ella frunció su ceño mucho más y puso ambas manos en sus caderas.

―Claro que sí. Y lo volvería a hacer un millón de veces más si es que sigues haciendo estupideces como esas.

Klaus sonrió de nuevo. Cada minuto le impresionaba más y más. En todos sus años de vida, ninguna mujer y ni siquiera ninguna persona, le había hablado en la forma en la que ella lo hacía. Tan simple, tan sin vergüenza y tan descarada. Le encantaba. Le hacía querer hacerla enojar más para que ella siguiera mostrando ese lado bravo que le fascinaba de sobremanera.

―Vamos, olvidemos el tema. Ya me lo agradecerás mañana cuando estés sobria.

Caroline rodó sus ojos.

―No estoy borracha, Klaus. –el entrecerró sus ojos. –Bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero se lo que vi y veo todo bien. Deja de apuntarme con el dedo, pareces mi madre. –dijo viendo hacia otra parte y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Klaus rió. –Me quiero ir. –dijo de repente. –Elena, Bonnie y yo dormiremos en casa de Elena. –sonrió. ― ¿Te molesta si me voy con ellas? –preguntó.

Klaus negó rápidamente.

―Claro que no. Diviértete con tus amigas, Caroline. No tomes más y mañana te llamare para volver a reunirnos.

Caroline sonrió y se acercó a él para abrazarlo rápidamente y dejarle un beso en la mejilla muy rápido y corto. Klaus se le quedó viendo y ni siquiera se movió cuando notó que Caroline se separaba de él y que la falta de contacto no le gustaba.

― ¿Qué? –rió ella. –Somos mejores amigos ahora. Acostúmbrate Klaus. Te voy a enseñar a tener una mejor amiga. Y siéntete afortunado porque aprenderás con la mejor. –le guiñó un ojo.

Klaus no pudo evitar reír ante aquello y la sonrisa de la chica que tenía enfrente, le deslumbró por completo haciéndole pensar en cómo sería pasar una noche en vela junto a ella.

―Comprendo. Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme.

Caroline rió.

―Te veo mañana. Descansa. –sonrió y se alejó para ir hacia Bonnie que la esperaba.

Las vio alejarse y después vio a Stefan venir hacia él. Se quedaron viendo por un rato y después empezaron a caminar hacia sus respectivos autos. No dijeron una sola palabra y ya dentro de sus autos, Stefan siguió a Klaus hasta un bar alejado de Mystic Falls. Se bajaron y entraron. Había mucha gente y ajetreo. Se dirigieron a la barra de inmediato y los dos pidieron Scotch.

―Te preguntaría por el bastardo de tu hermano, pero en realidad, me importa un carajo. –dijo Klaus sonriendo y dándole un trago a su bebida.

Stefan sonrió.

―Llegará a Mystic Falls dentro de unos meses. –respondió Stefan. –No que me importe mucho tampoco…

Fue el turno de reír de Klaus.

―Te creo, Klaus. –dijo después de unos segundos de silencio. –Ya no importa.

Klaus le vio y le volvió a dar un trago a su bebida.

―Lo siento, amigo. –le palmeó la espalda y pidió una botella de whisky.

Stefan asintió.

―Nunca pensé que te encontraría en Mystic Falls. –dijo Stefan. –Es una ciudad muy pequeña para el Lobo. –sonrió de lado.

Klaus rio y asintió.

―Somos los primeros fundadores. –dijo. –Madre quería regresar y le cumplí su capricho.

―Un buen hijo. –bromeó, Stefan.

―Algo así. –se encogió de hombros. –Planeo involucrarme en los asuntos de la ciudad…un poco más.

Stefan levantó una ceja y se acomodó en su asiento.

― ¿Involucrarte en los asuntos de la ciudad? ¿La gente de Mystic Falls sabe quién eres?

Klaus negó.

―Tenemos un trato con la policía. –habló un poco más bajo, acercándose un tanto a él. –Protección por protección. –vio a Stefan asentir y servirse un poco más de alcohol. –Nada del otro mundo ni de mucha ciencia…es algo sencillo.

―Y peligroso.

Klaus asintió viendo hacia otra parte pensando en todo lo que su familia y él arriesgaban al ser vistos y reconocidos en público.

―Y más si sales con la hija del Sheriff. ―Klaus volteó a verlo y se ganó una sonrisa ladeada de parte de Stefan. –No sé tú, Klaus…pero no creo que sea inteligente meterse con la hija del Sheriff.

―No salgo con ella. –dijo rápidamente. –No me estoy…metiendo con ella. Me está ayudando a organizar el evento que mi familia dará, es todo. Nada más.

Stefan le escrudiñó con la mirada y después lanzó una carcajada.

―Te gusta. –dijo viéndole los ojos azules.

Él no respondió de inmediato y le dio un trago a su bebida.

―Es…una chica. Es una amiga. Es todo. –explicó viendo hacia otra parte.

―Y es una chica que es tu amiga y que te gusta. –rió Stefan. –No hay necesidad de negarlo. El primer paso es aceptarlo. –dijo con sorna.

Klaus suspiró.

―No puedo darme el lujo de cortejar a una chica. No a Caroline. Es…demasiado pura. Yo tengo las manos llenas de sangre, Caroline no merece algo como esto.

Stefan le vio.

―Creo que es tiempo de que te des una oportunidad. Desde…Tatia, han sido bastantes años.

Klaus le observó atónito al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer salir de sus labios.

―Tatia…ella habló con Elijah…hace poco. –dijo viendo a la nada. –Fue extraño saber de ella.

Stefan le observó atentamente y se dedicó a hacerle saber que lo que fuese, él estaba ahí para escucharle.

― ¿Qué le dijo?

Klaus guardó silencio recordando las palabras de Elijah.

―Quería volver. A nosotros.

Stefan negó con la cabeza un par de veces. El nervio de esa mujer…

Tatia había sido una mujer que se había metido en la vida de los hermanos Mikaelson y que todavía no terminaba de salir. Era una mujer hermosa, con una belleza europea y unas mañas de arpía. Le interesaba el dinero, la atención de los hombres y la buena vida. La habían conocido en Inglaterra cuando Klaus tenía dieciocho y Elijah veinte. Le gustaba jugar con los dos y saberse querida. Hija de un mafioso, era una de las muchas muñecas de la mafia que se colgaba de dinero sucio y de hombres malosos. Había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a los hermanos Mikaelson y se aprovechó de ella lo más que pudo. Engatusó a Elijah Mikaelson, el hermano al que en realidad amaba. Era tierno, amable, educado y la trataba como a una verdadera reina. Pero con Klaus era diferente. Con Klaus había salvajismo y tonterías. Jugaba con él como si fuese su pequeña mascota y Klaus la trataba como a una de sus muchas mujeres a pesar de que con el paso de los años le empezara a tener un cariño especial y diferente. Y Elijah y el tuvieron problemas y peleas. Hubo una separación y una falta de confianza que los llevó a separarse como nunca lo habían hecho. Tatia había logrado su cometido. Tenía al hermano mayor comiendo de la palma de su mano y al hermano menor le había desechado. Todo era por los regalos, los viajes, las joyas, las ropas caras y la atención que solo Elijah le podía dar. Y Klaus cayó en cuenta que ni siquiera una mujer, aunque fuese la más vulgar y mala del planeta, le escogería a él. Porque no era un verdadero Mikaelson y porque era el hijo bastardo y el maldito. Y ahora que sabía que se había comunicado de nuevo…no sabía que pensar ni que sentir.

―No la quieres, ¿Cierto? –preguntó Stefan después de un rato.

Klaus negó con la cabeza muy lentamente.

―No. No la quiero. No creo haberla querido nunca…fue…

―¿Un capricho?

Él asintió.

―Sí. –suspiró. –Sabía que Elijah la amaba y no podía soportar la idea de que el obtuviese algo más que yo quería. Después de todo…soy el hijo bastardo.

Lleno de angustias, penas, fantasmas del pasado, rencores, sangre, odio, lágrimas y pensamientos oscuros, Niklaus Mikaelson, se permitió ahogar sus penas en alcohol junto con Stefan por un lado. Se permitió recordar todo su pasado, toda la sangre que llevaba en sus manos y todo el odio y rencor que sentía hacia su padrastro y hacia sus hermanos. Era un odio singular, envidioso, si fuese mejor corregirle. Porque a ellos les había tocado siquiera tener un padre y a él le había tocado nada. Y los odiaba por eso. Les envidiaba por eso. Y estaba mal y él lo sabía. Necesitaba desahogarse, sacarlo todo. Cuando había llegado al Grill y se había encontrado con Caroline Forbes en aquella barra, logró saciar sus penas contándole todo a una extraña. Esa extraña, le hizo sentir bien y le hizo sentirse identificado. Había tanto odio y dolor en la mirada de esa chica, casi tanto como lo había en la de él. Y ahora, volvía a compartir ese mismo dolor con Stefan. La única persona a la que podía llamar amigo. A la que podía llamar hermano. A la que podía llamar.

―No lo eres. Eres el hijo de alguien, Klaus. Solo que no sabes de quien. Eso no te hace el hijo bastardo, ni el no querido. Tienes veinticuatro años, Nik. Deja esos fantasmas atrás, déjalos. No te hacen bien. Mírate. –le dijo negando una y otra vez con su cabeza. –Estas hecho un jodido desastre. No eras esta ruina cuando te conocí. Recuerdo que quería ser como tú. –recordó sonriendo y tomando. –Te vi en esa mesa en el bar que mi padre me acababa de regalar y te envidié tanto. Quería estar rodeado de guardias, de gente que me quisiera, de peligros y quería tener las agallas y la mirada que tú te cargabas. Eras mi ídolo. Recuerdo haberte llamado el Rey.

Klaus soltó una risa.

―No hay nada que envidiar, Stefan. Mi vida podría ser la peor de todas. No quieres saber del dolor y de la oscuridad de la cual mi vida se compone. Tú eres un buen hombre, libre sobre todo.

―Lo soy. Por eso decidí vivir aquí. Es un lugar tranquilo y es de donde mi familia proviene…supongo que podría hacer una vida aquí. También tú. Podrías empezar desde cero.

―Empezar desde cero…

―Ya sabes, un inicio limpio. Como Niklaus Smith. Un empresario con un título en Administración de Empresas que ha regresado a su pueblo de origen a reestablecer los negocios y a ser un buen ciudadano. –Klaus soltó una risa irónica. –Vamos, no te rías. Es serio. Deberías intentarlo.

Klaus negó.

―Preferiría no.

―Caroline se fijaría en ti si lo hicieras…―dijo sonriendo y volteando hacia otra parte.

Klaus se quedó en silencio, después bufó.

―No metamos a la dama en este asunto. No serviría de nada tratar de empezar de cero. Seria todo una farsa.

―Han engañado ya a toda la población de Mystic Falls. Una farsa más no le hará mal a nadie.

Klaus sonrió y en sus ojos, apareció una pisca de esperanza.

–**No Te Vayas Sin Mí****–**

―Stefan me ha dicho que Klaus es un viejo amigo. –dijo Elena encogiéndose de hombros.

Estaban en casa de Elena. Vestían pijamas y comían nieve. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y platicaban acerca de la fiesta y de cómo Klaus se había lanzado a salvarla de inmediato.

― ¿Viejos amigos? –se mofó Caroline. – ¿A los cuantos años se conocieron? ¿En kínder?

Bonnie rió.

―No me agrada Klaus, pero haberte salvado de ese depravado fue muy educado de su parte.

―Ni siquiera lo conoces, Bonnie. –dijo Caroline. –Es una buena persona.

―Sabes a lo que me refiero, Care. –explicó Bonnie sirviéndose una bola de nieve de chocolate en un tazón. –Se me sigue enchinando la piel cada vez que escucho hablar de ellos. –Caroline rodó sus ojos. –Lo siento. –Bonnie rió. –Culpa a los genes de bruja.

―Oh, claro que culpo a tus genes mágicos. Tal vez, salir con Kol no te haga mal…

― ¡Caroline! –gritó Bonnie. –Ese chico trató de abusar de ti. Por supuesto que no saldré con él. Ugh, tan solo pensar en el me dan ganas de golpearle el rostro.

―Yo te ayudo. –se encogió de hombros, Elena.

Caroline rió.

―¿Y tú? –preguntó Caroline a Elena. ―¿Qué te traes con Stefan?

Elena sonrió y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

―En realidad nada. –suspiró. –Es un chico muy dulce pero…tiene otros intereses…no lo sé.

―Pienso que son perfectos. –dijo Caroline sonriendo.

―Stefan me agrada. Deberían intentarlo. –sonrió Bonnie.

―Si bueno…veremos qué pasa más adelante. –sonrió todavía sonrojada.

―Hablando de ver que pasara más adelante…―empezó Caroline emocionada. –el baile que la familia Mikaelson dará será el evento del año.

Bonnie y Elena sonrieron.

― ¿Qué pasara con la fiesta de la universidad? –preguntó, Elena. –Pensé que ese sería el evento del año.

Caroline negó.

―No, ―se encogió de hombros. –tengo planes más grandes para el baile de los Mikaelson. He ido con Frank a preparar todo, y mañana volveré a reunirme con Klaus para seguir discutiendo detalles. Todo será perfecto, será el mejor evento del año. Sera lo mejor. –dijo viendo hacia la nada e imaginando todo mientras que Elena y Bonnie la veían con una sonrisa burlona en sus rostros.

― ¡Estas locaaaaa! –gritó Elena aventándole una almohada en la cabeza. ―¡Al fin te ganó la loquera! –gritó empezando a aventar palomitas por todas partes.

―¡Elena! –le gritó Caroline empezando a reír. ―¡Estás haciendo un desastre!

―¡Que se joda el desastre! ¡Eres una loca, Care! –gritó Bonnie y de repente, una puerta se abrió dejando ver a Jeremy viéndolas con mucha curiosidad.

―¿Qué pasa? –preguntó riendo.

Empezaron a reír mientras que Jeremy hacia una mueca extraña con su rostro y después empezaron a aventar palomitas por toda la sala y arrastraron a Jeremy junto con ellas.

–**No Te Vayas Sin Mí**–

―Le aseguro, Sheriff –habló Esther. –que su hija no corre peligro con mi hijo. Niklaus es un hombre de fiar. –la Sheriff suspiró sonoramente y se frotó la frente con desesperación. –Tengo una hija también. Entiendo su preocupación. –dijo con su acento Inglés. –Por favor tomé mi palabra.

A Liz no le quedó de otra más que aceptar el hecho de que su bebé le estaba organizando el evento de bienvenida a una de las familias de criminales más peligrosas y buscadas de todo el mundo. Tragó en seco y un sirviente le acompañó hasta la puerta. Vio a Klaus pasar por ahí y no dudo ni dos segundos en acercarse a él con rapidez.

―Tu. –habló viéndole a los ojos. Klaus se le quedó viendo. Vio los ojos azules de Caroline y el cabello corto y rubio. Esa mujer era la madre de Caroline y el sentimiento que le recorrió las manos le hizo sentirse incomodo frente a ella. –Si pones una sola mano sobre mi Caroline, te juro por mi vida, que te mato con mis propias manos. –dijo ferozmente haciendo que Klaus tragara en seco.

A pesar de ser mucho más bajita que él y de tener un cuerpo promedio, aquella mujer le daba miedo. Porque era la madre de Caroline y porque era la responsable de la protección que se les estaba dando a él y a su familia.

―No dudare ni un segundo en matarte, Niklaus Mikaelson.

―No haré nada para poner la vida de Caroline en peligro. –habló amablemente. Escondiendo el temor que sintió al ver a esa mujer parada frente a él. –Se lo juro, también por mi vida.

Liz Forbes, quedó petrificada en el lugar en el que estaba parada. Esa mirada, esa voz, esos ojos. La forma en la que hablaba de su hija, y la forma en la que él había visto a Caroline en el hospital. El Lobo estaba interesado en su hija y eso le produjo querer llevarse a Caroline a China.

No dijo nada y asintió. Caminó hasta la puerta sin mirar atrás y salió de esa casa que solo le producía escalofríos.

Klaus se quedó ahí parado mientras que todavía se sentía agitado por ese encuentro tonto que había tenido con la madre de Caroline. Se frotó la sien y empezó a caminar hacia su estudio.

Escuchó la risa de Kol y se lo topó.

―Eso fue mal. –dijo sonriendo y viendo sus uñas.

Klaus frunció su ceño.

―¿No sabes que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación?

Kol se encogió de hombros y sonrió como un canalla.

―Yo solo pasaba por aquí…―dijo inocentemente, echando sus ojos hacia todas partes.

Klaus negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino. Escuchó los pasos de Kol tras de él y gruñó con desesperación.

―¿Qué demonios quieres, Kol?

―Vamos, Nik. –le palmeó el hombro. ―No estés de mal humor porque tu suegra ha jurado matarte con sus propias manos. –se rio, haciendo que Klaus le mirara como a un animal.

―Déjame en paz. Tú y Rebekah se están comportando como un par de adolescentes.

―Bekah es una adolescente. Duh. –dijo pareciendo un chiquillo de secundaria. –Y yo no he hecho nada. –levantó una ceja ofendida.

Klaus suspiró tomándose el puente de la nariz.

―Solo déjame en paz. –replicó Klaus, antes de entrar a su despacho y cerrar la puerta para dejar a Kol sonriendo como tonto.

–**No Te Vayas Sin Mí**–

― ¿Stefan? ¿Eres tú?

Rebekah se paró en seco al ver aquel cabello bronce pasar por una de las tiendas departamentales en el pequeño centro comercial de Mystic Falls. Era Stefan. El chico rudo y maloso que había conocido ya hacía muchos años atrás. Nik nunca le permitió hablar con él, pero eso no le había impedido formar una fantasía de amor sintiéndose ser la señora de Salvatore. Stefan había sido su amor platónico toda la vida. Stefan Salvatore había sido un muchachito tonto cuando ella le había conocido. Era malo, hiriente y mal educado. No la tomaba enserio porque ella era una chiquilla y él era un hijo de papi que era dueño de un bar y de tantas cosas más se le ponían en frente. Ella tenía catorce años cuando se había enamorado de él y aunque dos años no fuesen mucha diferencia, lo eran para Stefan que veía a aquella niña como una sosa y una ñoña. Pero ahora era diferente. Rebekah seguía enamorada de él y estaba dispuesta a tenerlo a toda costa. Se aprovecharía el haber llegado a ese pueblo desierto para poder tratar de conquistarlo.

Stefan también se paró para verle. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué se le hacía tan conocida?

―Soy yo. –sonrió ella. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita y un rostro de ángel. – ¿Rebekah? ¿Rebekah Mikaelson? –dijo acercándose un poco a él.

El abrió sus ojos. ¿Era ella? ¿Esa chiquilla infantil que había conocido cuando conoció a Klaus? ¿Era la pequeña Bekah?

― ¿Bekah?

Rebekah asintió feliz.

Stefan llevaba puesta una camisa blanca pegada a su torso y unos vaqueros casuales. Se había vuelto un hombre y ella podía notar eso y mucho más.

―Supe que Nik estaba en la ciudad pero no pensé que toda la familia le acompañaría. –sonrió. ―¿Cómo has estado?

Stefan la observó. La chica era una pieza de arte de pies a cabeza. Era alta, era esbelta, rubia, de ojos azules y era preciosísima. ¿Tanto había cambiado?

Ella se sonrojó levemente.

―Bien. He estado bien. ¿Y tú?

Stefan sonrió. ¿Esa era la chica que lo acosaba cuando eran dos mocosos? Si era ella. Pero no podía reconocerla. Y no podía dejar de verla. Sus ojos eran azules y de un tamaño perfecto. Y su nariz…era tan hermosa. Nik lo mataría.

–**No Te Vayas Sin Mí**–

―No sabía que conocías a Stefan. –comentó Caroline sin querer meterse en asuntos ajenos.

Klaus volteó a verla mientras que conducía.

―Es un viejo amigo. De hace años. Es un buen chico.

Caroline sonrió viendo hacia la ventana del auto tan elegante que Klaus conducía.

― ¿De la primaria? –bromeó sonriendo como un gato.

Klaus rió.

―Le conocí hace varios años. Era hijo de un…socio de mi padrastro.

― ¿De Mikael? –preguntó Caroline sorprendida. Vio a Klaus asentir y mirar directo al camino. –Pensé que él había salido de tu vida por siempre.

Klaus sonrió tristemente. Queriendo que esas palabras fuesen verdad.

―Una persona así nunca sale completamente de tu vida, Caroline. Es el padre de todos mis hermanos. Es una parte de nosotros. Aunque no lo queramos de esa forma, Mikael seguirá dentro de nuestras vidas aunque no se encuentre ahí.

―No tiene por qué ser así, Klaus. –dijo ella viéndole. –Tú eliges a quien y a quien no tener dentro de tu vida. Tú tienes esa opción.

―No es mi caso, querida. –respondió simple.

―Claro que lo es. Es el caso de todos. No sufras por cosas pasadas. –Klaus no respondió nada y Caroline supo que había ido un poco lejos. –No digo que tu situación sea fácil…olvídalo. Siento haber mencionado el tema. –dijo suspirando. ―¿Y de que han hablado tú y Stefan? –preguntó sonriendo.

Klaus suspiró y aparcó frente al estudio de Frank.

―No te disculpes. –dijo el después de haber apagado el auto. –Es algo que no estoy acostumbrado a hablar con nadie…supongo que es algo tonto.

Caroline sonrió y tocó su mejilla. Él abrió sus ojos un poco reponiéndose al instante. Su mano era suave y su contacto cálido.

―Entiendo. No es tonto. No vuelvas a decir que eso es tonto. Soy tu amiga…―dijo viendo sus labios y perdiéndose en ellos. Que fácil sería besarle… _¿Qué?_ –Soy tu amiga. –volvió a decir.

Y quitó su mano sintiéndose extraña.

El vio la clara confusión en su rostro y se sintió extraño también. ¿Qué había sido eso?

―Claro, somos amigos. –dijo después de unos segundos.

―Bien, vamos. Frank espera por nosotros. –dijo saliendo del auto y dejando a Klaus solo.

El suspiró un poco y después se talló la cara con ambas manos. Salió del auto y vio a Caroline esperándole en la puerta del local. Le vio sonreír y él se aproximó para entras tras ella.

―Hola Caroline. –le saludó Susy con una sonrisa. –Frank los está esperando dentro. –le echó una mirada ardiente a Klaus quien solo le dedicó una muy bonita sonrisa matadora para dejarle sonriendo más y más.

Caroline rodó sus ojos una vez que caminaban por el pasillo que llevaba al despacho de Frank.

―Sí que te gusta andar dándole paros cardiacos a todas las mujeres que se te aparecen enfrente. –le reprochó ella.

Klaus rió.

― ¿Celosa? –preguntó con una sonrisa canalla.

―Pfft. –se mofó. –Claro que no.

El volvió a reír.

―Lo que tú digas, querida.

Ella volvió a rodar sus ojos y tocó la puerta de Frank.

―Adelante. –se escuchó desde adentro.

―Hola Frank. Klaus y yo estamos listos para discutir los detalles finales. –dijo Caroline sonriéndole.

Ella vestía una blusa blanca de manga tres cuartos muy fresca y unos vaqueros oscuros con unos botines negros. Y Klaus una camisa gris con un vaquero sencillo. A primera vista, se podría decir que eran amigos de muchos años.

―Me alegra que los detalles estén casi terminados. –dijo Frank viendo unos papeles en sus escritorios.

Se veía tan masculino, con un vaso de licor en una mano y con un cigarrillo en otra.

―Espero que no les moleste el humo del cigarro. –dijo dando a entender que le importaba un carajo si les molestaba o no. Y sonrió. Le sonrió a Klaus porque se le hacía un hombre muy atractivo. Caroline y Klaus negaron mientras que tomaban asiento enfrente de su escritorio. –Los detalles están listos y el banquete y la música han hablado a la oficina. –Caroline asintió. ― ¿Klaus? –dijo él. Klaus prestó atención. ― ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? –preguntó seriamente.

Klaus sonrió.

―Claro. Lo que sea está bien. –dijo amablemente.

Caroline sonrió poquito tratando de ocultar la forma en la que Frank le hablaba a Klaus. Ocultando cualquier pisca de que ese hombretón que parecía un hombre de las cuevas, estaba atraído por su mismo sexo.

Después de unas horas de estar ahí metidos discutiendo detalles, Caroline sonrió exhausta sintiéndose más que satisfecha con el trabajo que había logrado con la ayuda de Frank.

―No podría estar más de acuerdo con eso. –comentó Klaus mientras que hablaba algo con Frank que Caroline ni siquiera estaba prestando atención. Estaba tan ensimismada revisando los papeles que no se había dado cuenta de la plática tan amena que Klaus y el diseñador sostenían. –Caroline, cariño. –le llamó. Ella levantó su mirada. –Frank ha dicho que todo está listo y días próximos al evento nos reuniremos de nuevo. –le sonrió un poco.

―Deberías descansar, Caroline. –le advirtió Frank. –Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy. Lleva a esta dama a casa, Klaus. –le dijo Frank y Caroline pudo notar que mientras ella había estado revisando los detalles, el tono de Frank para con Klaus había tomado un poco más de confianza.

Vio a Klaus sonreír.

―Así será. Fue un gusto platicar contigo, camarada. –Frank le sonrió. –Espero verte por los alrededores de Mystic Falls.

Frank levantó su vaso con licor y asintió. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por su rostro mientras que se levantaba para despedir a Klaus y a Caroline.

―Gracias, Frank. –le dijo Caroline sonriendo. –No podría hacer nada de esto sin ti. Eres un ángel.

Frank sonrió.

―No. Tú eres el ángel. Ahora ve y descansa.

Y antes de que salieran, Frank le guiñó un ojo descarado a Caroline y levantó un pulgar para que Caroline rodara sus ojos y saliera de ahí con Klaus por detrás.

― ¿Ha habido algo entre tú y Frank? –preguntó Klaus.

¿Por qué preguntaba eso? ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué se sentía tan desnudo cuando preguntaba esas cosas? ¿Qué pensaría ella?

Vio a Caroline sonreír y molesto, le abrió la puerta de su auto a Caroline.

―No, claro que no. –dijo después de ver que Klaus entraba al auto también. –Es un hombre mayor que yo. No ha pasado nada entre nosotros.

Klaus asintió.

― ¿Celoso? –preguntó ella sonriendo como gato.

Klaus tuvo que sonreír ante eso y negó levemente con su cabeza.

― ¿Qué harías si te digo que sí?

Caroline abrió su boca y después la cerró para poder tragar en seco. Sintió un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y deseó que le tragara la tierra.

―Te diría que no tienes por qué estarlo. –dijo simple mientras se encogía de hombros.

Klaus volvió a sonreír.

―Bueno, supongo que esa pregunta quedara pendiente para algún otro día.

Caroline no quiso mover más el asunto y se dedicó a hablar trivialidades con él.

¿Por qué se portaba de esa forma con ella? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? ¿Gustaba de ella? ¿Por qué no se lo decía y ya? No, Caroline. Es mejor que no lo haga. Tú tienes una relación de trabajo con él, no puedes mezclar esas dos cosas. Es mejor que todo se quede como está. Nada de enamorarnos del inglés de hoyuelos adorables.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué sentía como si se estuviese metiendo en la boca del lobo?

Oh, porque lo estaba haciendo y ella no tenía ni la menor idea.


	8. Capítulo Seis

The Vampire Diaries/Diarios De Vampiros no me pertenece.

******Hola chicas...primero que nada, quiero empezar por disculparme con todas ustedes por no haber actualizado en ya bastante tiempo. Ya había pasado una vez y me prometí que no volvería a pasar, pero esta vez fue inevitable. No sé si recuerdan que les había comentado que había empezado a tener dolores de muñecas...bueno, pues empeoraron y lo peor fue que el doctor me recetó pastillero y medio y me prohibió usar la computadora y siquiera hacer muchas cosas con mis manos, como tocar guitarra, piano etc... Entonces, esa es mi triste historia, :( Me sentí tan impotente porque en realidad, no podía hacer nada y mi madre me quitó la laptop para que no pudiera escribir. Muchos proyectos fueron cancelados por más de dos meses y me siento inmensamente culpable y arrepentida por todo esto. Enserio que espero que comprendan, chicas. Yo las amo tanto a todas porque me han demostrado mucha paciencia y se han mantenido seguidoras de mis historias a pesar de todo. Gracias de nuevo.**

******Gracias a: Avarel Van-Castada, sporusnote, UshieVictoria, Stephany.**

**zpire: Gracias por leertelo en un dia, jajaja. :***  
**VaneLor: Gracias por leerte mi fic en una noche! Muchas gracias por tus alagos y me alegra que la historia te este agradando n.n**  
**heiji-kazu4ever: Muchas gracias! No, claro que no la abandonare.**  
**Tepyta: Si les dare varios capitulos mas en estos dias para compensar todo lo que me he tardado. Besos!**

**Gracias a las alertas y a los favoritos. Las amo muchoo! Disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

**6.**

El evento que la universidad ofrecía era esa noche. Había pasado poco más de una semana desde la última reunión con Klaus, y ya no le había visto. Aunque le había enviado una invitación a Rebekah, sabiendo que entraría a la universidad en el siguiente semestre, sabía que había estado mal por tener la ligera esperanza de verlo por ahí…pero estaba mal y no quería querer eso ni sentirse así. La invitación a Rebekah había tenido una doble intención y eso le llenaba de culpa y de más culpa. Sí, sí. Lo aceptaba…quería verle. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. ¡Carajo! Estaba tan enojada consigo misma. Claro que no invitaba a Rebekah de cortesía. Puta que no. Esa chica no le agradaba. Le causaba escalofríos y verla seria lo último en su lista por hacer en su vida. Pero era hermana de él…y caray, nunca debió de haber enviado la invitación.

Llamó al celular de Bonnie.

―Carajo, Bonnie. Hice una tontería. ―se quejó.

― ¿Qué paso? ―preguntó un tanto exaltada.

―Invité a Rebekah Mikaelson al baile de verano de la universidad…

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Ella ni siquiera va a la universidad con nosotras. ―dijo repentinamente molesta. ― ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

―Yo…yo…

―Ah, claro. ―soltó Bonnie. ― ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Es por el tal Klaus.

Caroline no dijo nada y se sintió culpable.

―Bueno, por tu silencio puedo asumir que di en el blanco. ―suspiró. ―Pero bueno, no te pongas tan paranoica. Por lo que me has dicho y contado acerca de esa chica, no creo que ponga un pie en la fiesta. ―dijo tranquilizándola.

― ¿Tú crees? ―dijo de repente, con una mezcla de decepción y alivio en su voz.

―Sí, sí. Tu calmada. ―sonrió. ―Estoy con mi abue. ―dijo Bonnie. ―Te llamo en un rato. Dice que te quiere mucho.

Caroline sonrió.

―Dile que la amo mucho más. ―exclamó con alegría. ―Y también te amo a ti.

―Yo más, Care. Te veo hoy.

Había comprado su atuendo para ese día ya desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era verano y debía llevar algo fresco y colorido. Había elegido un vestido coctel que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas. Era un verde en mate, con un escote en V y con tirantes gruesos que unían al escote y llevaban pedrería. Estaba dividido a la mitad con una franja del mismo color del vestido. No quería impresionar a nadie, pero sabía que lo haría. Es decir, ella era Caroline Forbes. Naturalmente era su trabajo. Y lo sabía. Además, tenía que admitir que tenía la ligera esperanza de verle ahí…y ¿a quién engañaba? Quería verle porque el hombre le había caído bien y en realidad deseaba formar lazos más fuertes con él. Nunca había tenido un amigo hombre. Matt no contaba porque siempre le había gustado. Se había enamorado de él y desenamorado a lo largo de lo que le conocía y Tyler había dejado de ser su amigo al momento que le engañó. Podría decir que a pesar de que había considerado a Tyler un muy buen amigo y que Matt era su mejor amigo, no era lo mismo comparar esas amistades a la que esperaba formar con Niklaus. Todo era tan diferente y extraño con él. Era simplemente diferente. No había una sola cosa que se pudiese comparar con aquellas amistades. Klaus era un hombre educado, correcto, anticuado, con cincuenta años enzima. Y Matt y Tyler eran chiquillos que no tenían idea de qué hacer con sus vidas. Además, Klaus era un poco mayor que ella. Lo que más le agradaba de él, era que no era de ahí. Bueno, sin contar el que su familia era la primera familia fundadora, Klaus provenía de un mundo completamente distinto al de ella. Y eso le agradaba, le emocionaba porque lo veía como su escape a la realidad. Hablar con él, verle, preguntarle cosas, escucharle hablar con ese acento tan gracioso y sensual, era un sueño. Klaus era su escape, porque no estaba envuelto en la vida cotidiana y sin chiste de la cual ella había tenido ya por diecinueve años. Y ahora, sentía la necesidad de verle. Porque estaba un poco nerviosa y su voz le calmaba. Era extraño, lo sabía. Ni siquiera lo conocía de más de un mes y ya sentía algo fuerte entre ellos. Una conexión, tal vez, que no supo explicar. De todas formas, supo que ese no iba a ser ni el día ni el momento para ponerse de esa forma o mucho menos para verle. Estaba a cargo de un evento importante y necesitaba estar en mente y alma ahí dentro.

A las cinco de la tarde, ya estaba en el gimnasio de la universidad. Era un gimnasio gigante, mucho más grande que el de la preparatoria y se había decorado haciéndole pasar como un salón de eventos. Caroline sonrió al entrar. Era perfecto. La comida había llegado, las mesas estaban puestas y todo su sequito de sirvientes estaba terminando de arreglar todo. Pensó que era un poco cruel llamarles sirvientes, pero en realidad no le importó mucho. Caroline era así cuando se trataba de eso. Era cruel, mandona, y neurótica. Y no le importaba. Y parecía que al club de organización tampoco, ya que todos la amaban, o por lo menos eso pretendían. Fuera lo que fuera, sabía que esa actitud le había ganado la presidencia y no se detendría hasta tener su propio negocio. Vio a April a lo lejos y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo ahí. La última vez que había hablado con ella había sido en el Grill cuando escapó de las garras sangrientas de la hermana de Klaus. Caminó hacia ella. Vestía unos vaqueros y una blusa muy simple.

―Hola, April. ―le sonrió. ― ¿Qué haces aquí?

April sonrió y la saludo muy efusivamente, dándole un abraso y un beso en la mejilla.

― ¡Gracias! ―le gritó. ―Jeremy me ha estado invitando a salir…―dijo sonrojándose y muy feliz, evadiendo su pregunta por su notable alegría.

Caroline sonrió muy en grande y vio los ojitos verdes de April cerrarse y abrirse como en una caricatura.

― ¡Lo sabía! ―gritó emocionada. ―Sabía que lo de ustedes funcionaria. Y no tienes nada que agradecerme.

―Gracias a ti…en realidad fuiste una buena amiga, gracias Caroline. ―le agradeció honestamente.

Caroline bufó divertida.

―No tienes nada que agradecerme, te digo. Pero dime, ¿qué haces aquí? No recuerdo que estés en ningún club de aquí. Ni siquiera estas en universidad. ―dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

―Como en Agosto empiezo mi primer semestre aquí, fui con los consejeros de la universidad para hablar acerca de mis clases y me dijeron que tendría que ser parte de al menos un club. ―explico encogiéndose de hombros. ―Y supe que el club de eventos estaría organizando la fiesta de verano, además recordé que tú eras la presidenta. Una amiga mía está aquí y dice que eres la mejor. ―dijo riendo. ―Yo creo que quiso decírmelo para que te lo dijera, porque le dije que éramos buenas amigas. ―sonrió.

Caroline sonrió. Era bueno saber que una chica tan linda y pura como April, la consideraba su amiga. En realidad no tenía amigas fuera de Bonnie y Elena. Las demás chicas con las que siempre hablaba eran de los clubs y demás. A su mejor amiga de toda la vida, hacía mucho que no la veía y April era una buena chica que no era hipócrita ni engreída como muchas ahí. Le alegró que ella le considerase una buena amiga y se sintió feliz. Ya tenía dos amigos nuevos. Se sentía como en su primer día de clases, cuando conseguías amigos y no te sentías tan fuera de lugar.

― ¿Y qué te parece? ¿Te unirás? ―preguntó emocionada.

―No lo sé. Pero me parece divertido…es una forma de conocer más gente. Todos en este club son muy sociales.

―Lo son, y sería bueno que te rodearas de más gente. ―le dijo. ―Bueno, me tengo que ir. Cualquier cosa, voy a andar por aquí ¿de acuerdo? No dudes en pedirme nada. ―le sonrió.

April negó, sintiéndose muy feliz y se despidieron.

―Aria, necesito que arregles esas mesas. ―le dijo a una chica bajita y de ojos gigantes. Señaló unas mesas al fondo y la chica bajita asintió para ir hacia allá.

Siguió caminando para ver qué era lo que hacía falta. Miembros de los clubs pasaban a su lado saludándola y sonriéndole. Ella solo les sonreía y asentía con la cabeza.

―Emma, ―llamó a otra chica. ―dije que los manteles iban en dirección a la pista de baile, por favor cambia eso. ―suspiró sintiéndose frustrada.

La muchacha de piel morena puso una mueca de arrepentimiento y asintió de inmediato para poder empezar a mover los manteles con ayuda de otros miembros del club. Se detuvo a observar todo. Los colores eran colores llamativos, purpuras, rojos, blancos brillantes y haciéndole contraste negros y grises brillantes y mates.

―Perfecto. ―susurró para sí misma.

―Lo es. ―escuchó una voz tras de ella.

Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y se sintió rápidamente atrapada en un lugar al cual no pertenecía, porque sabía que no había razón alguna por la cual sentirse de esa manera.

Volteó lentamente para topárselo ahí.

Oh por dios, estaba tan guapo. Era tan atractivo_. ¿Por qué yo, porque yo, santo dios? Siempre he sido una chica buena, ¿Por qué me torturas de esta manera?_

Tragó en seco y le sonrió.

―Hola Klaus. ―dijo con su vocecilla nerviosa.

Eso estaba mal. Se supone que Klaus en cierta manera la calmaba. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? _Maldita sea, Caroline._

Klaus sonrió con esa sonrisa que ella extrañaba ver.

―Caroline. ―asintió en modo de saludo. ―Espero no interrumpirte, cariño.

Caroline suspiró. Seguía siendo el mismo Klaus. Sus 'cariños', sus saludos educados, su voz, su acento, sus ojos. _¡Dios! ¡Basta Caroline!,_ se regañó mentalmente.

―Oh no…no, para nada. ―sonrió en un intento de hacerle creer que no. Pero en realidad, tenía mucho que hacer.

― ¿Segura?

Caroline asintió frenéticamente.

―Entonces, ¿podemos salir a caminar unos minutos? ―preguntó Klaus, de nuevo.

Caroline volvió a asentir como loca y una sonrisa tonta se instaló en sus labios haciendo sonreír a Klaus de lado.

―Espera un momento. ―le pidió ella. Caminó hasta una chica rubia y más baja que ella. ―Hanna. ―le llamó. La chica de bonitos ojos verdes volteó a verla. ―Tengo que salir por unos minutos. Es algo urgente. En realidad solo estaré afuera del gimnasio. ―Hanna asintió. ―Eres la vicepresidenta, hazte cargo de todo mientras yo estoy fuera. Confío en ti. ―le dijo con una cara preocupada.

Hanna le sonrió.

―No te preocupes, Caroline. Tengo todo bajo control.

Caroline asintió para después volver a Klaus. Él le sonrió y después empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

―Te ves hermosa en ese vestido. ―dijo de repente haciendo que ella mirara hacia abajo para ver su vestido y sonreír un poco.

―Gracias.

El volteó a verla una vez más, observando bien sus ojos.

―Tus ojos son verdes. ―dijo enfurruñando el ceño y parando en seco para tener una mejor apreciación de eso. ―Pensé que eran azules. ―dijo sintiéndose tonto por no haberlo notado antes.

Caroline rio.

―En realidad, son de los dos colores. ―se encogió de hombros. Klaus frunció el ceño atento a lo que ella decía. ―Mamá dijo que siempre tuve los ojos verdes de pequeña y recuerdo haberlos tenido hasta que entre a la adolescencia y después, cambiaron a azules. No sé por qué. ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ―Pero todavía se ven verdes de vez en cuando.

―Son preciosos. ―dijo el haciéndola sonrojar.

―Gracias. ¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar? ―le preguntó ella cuando estaban fuera del gimnasio y caminaban por un sendero que había por ahí.

Había bonitos árboles y banquitas por aquí y por allá.

Klaus sonrió y suspiró un tanto. No sabía que decirle en realidad. Solo quería verla.

―No mucho en realidad. ―se encogió de hombros. Algo no muy típico en él, que hizo que Caroline sonriera poquito. ―Para serte sincero echo de menos hablar contigo. ―le confesó haciendo que el corazón de Caroline diera un salto.

―Ah… ¿ah sí? ―dijo tragando saliva y carraspeando.

Klaus volvió a sonreír haciéndola sonrojar.

―Sí. He de ser sincero, Caroline; eres una buena compañía. En realidad me agradas.

Ella sonrió viendo hacia otra parte.

―También me agradas, Klaus. Y también eres una buena compañía.

El asintió.

― ¿Y cómo está yendo todo? ―preguntó. ―Mi hermana me dijo que ha recibido una invitación para asistir a este evento. ―comentó. ―Pensé que solo se invitaban a miembros de la universidad.

Caroline quiso ser enterrada viva. Si bien no estaba del todo acostumbrada a mentir, era buena cuando lo hacía y más si la situación en si lo requería.

_Bueno Caroline, esta situación lo requiere. __**Miente**__._

―Me has dicho que planea incorporarse en el semestre siguiente a nuestra universidad. Pensé que una invitación al evento de verano sería una buena ocasión para conocer gente. Ya sabes, estudiantes con los cuales compartirá clases y esas cosas…

_Ugh, bravo Caroline. Le mentiste._

Klaus sonrió complacido y agradecido con la respuesta dada.

―Me parece un buen gesto de tu parte, Caroline. Gracias. ―dijo amablemente.

―No…no me lo agradezcas. Espero que ella pueda asistir…

―No debiste haberla invitado, cariño. ―dijo el casi interrumpiéndola.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―preguntó de repente parándose un poco.

Klaus la imitó y suspiró.

―Rebekah no ha hecho nada más que ser grosera y desconsiderada contigo. No amerita una invitación y mucho menos enviada por ti.

Caroline bajó su mirada y despistadamente vio sus uñas.

―Está bien. ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ―Creo que solo esta celosa. ―sonrió. ―Así son las hermanas con sus hermanos. Cuando llegue la hora de que mi hermano empiece a coquetear con chicas, será el mismo día en el que deje de tener pretendientes. Sí sabes a lo que me refiero…

Klaus rió.

― ¿Es así? ¿Y porque tendría que estar celosa? Eres solo una amiga.

―Eso…sí, es cierto. No lo sé. Tal vez, simplemente, no le guste verte con otras mujeres. ―dijo volviendo a ver hacia el suelo.

Caray, ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Klaus era solo un amigo…y sobretodo, era un cliente. Lo era. Aunque el dijera que no, él lo era. Lo era para ella porque ella se encontraba organizando un evento para él y su familia. Eran negocios. Ella recibiría una paga y eso para ella era tener una relación cliente―empleado.

― ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo mañana? ―preguntó el después de unos segundos soltando la bomba que desde hacía días retenía en la garganta.

El corazón de Caroline quedó quieto.

― ¿Enserio? ―preguntó pensando que lo que había escuchado estaba mal.

―Claro. ¿Por qué te sorprende?

―No lo hace. ―dijo de inmediato. ―Es solo una cita de amigos. ―sonrió.

―Lo es. ―dijo él. ―Mañana me pondré en contacto contigo para ponernos de acuerdo. ¿Te parece?

Caroline sonrió asintiendo.

―Me parece.

―De acuerdo, te dejare para que sigas organizando todo. Todo saldrá bien, querido. ―le guiñó un ojo. ―Piensa en mí. ―sonrió pícaramente para seguir caminando.

Ella abrió su boca y murmuró un _arrogante_, antes de caminar de vuelta hacia el gimnasio con una sonrisilla tonta en su rostro.

―**NTVSM―**

¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Invitarla a salir? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se presentó ahí con toda la confianza del mundo, mientras estaba hecho un mar de nervios por dentro? Pero las cosas le habían salido mejor de lo esperado. Invitarla a salir había sido un gran paso en esa extraña relación que llevaba con ella y más aún que ella hubiese aceptado. Estaba feliz. Lo debía admitir. Sonreía solo por recordar sus sonrisas y sus sonrojos fugaces. Era tan hermosa. Y aun así, sabía que la chica debía estar fuera de su alcance. Pero no lo estaba. Estaba tan cerca, llenándolo de emociones que nunca había sentido. De sonrisas tontas que nunca había sonreído y de miradas seductoras que no tenían un propósito solamente sexual como lo había con sus conquistas pasadas. Había algo diferente en sus miradas para con ella. Eran…eran diferentes y le asustaba. No quería tener nada que ver con Caroline Forbes, pero sus instintos animales habían podido más con él y no pudo retenerlos por más tiempo. Había sido ya una semana sin saber de ella. Solo sus hermanos imprudentes habían sacado el tema de 'la chica a la que Klaus corteja' y un 'la chica a la que te quieres tirar' de parte del bueno para nada de su hermano menor Kol, el cual se ganó un buen puñetazo en la cara y un griterío de blasfemias de su parte.

Sabía que cortejar a Caroline no era la mejor opción o ninguna opción de hecho. Era una mala jugada. No era bueno para ella, tampoco para él. Ciertamente no para él. No podía volver a caer en el juego del amor después de lo que había pasado con Tatia en el pasado. No podía volver a cometer el mismo error de volverse loco por una mujer. Pero su subconsciente le recordaba de Caroline era diferente. Que ella no era Tatia y que nunca podría acercársele ni asemejarse ni un poquito a ella. Caroline era única, era una chica especial. Cada vez que pensaba en ella se sorprendía a si mismo sonriendo como iluso y de inmediato trataba de borrar cualquier recuerdo y sonrisa. Pero ahora tenía una cita de amigos con ella, como ella lo había nombrado. Y aunque desease que fuese una cita de verdad, no pudo haber estado más feliz de que después de todo, fuese una cita.

―**NTVSM―**

―Debo decir, que esto se ve mejor de lo que esperaba. ―dijo Bonnie caminando junto a Caroline quien sonreía y veía todo a su alrededor.

Habían dado las siete y el lugar se empezaba a llenar.

―No me sorprende. ―dijo de nuevo. ―Eres buena en lo que haces, Care. Haces muy orgullosa a tu mejor amiga. ―le sonrió en broma y Caroline la empujó jugando.

―Cállate, Bonnie. Claro que soy buena en lo que hago. Claro que estás orgullosa de mí. ―sonrió. ―Te ves muy bien por cierto. ―la alagó.

Bonnie llevaba puesto un vestido azul suelto a mitad del muslo que era strapless. Su cabello café caía en cascada en unas bonitas ondas y llevaba un maquillaje natural y unos tacones negros.

―Gracias, tú también te ves esplendorosa. ―le sonrió. ―Nunca entiendo cómo es que te permiten dar alcohol.

―No me lo permiten, tontita. ―dijo rodando sus ojos.

Bonnie abrió sus ojos muy en grande.

― ¿Qué? ¿Entonces cómo es que lo haces?

Caroline soltó una carcajada.

―Conozco gente…cosas así.

― ¿Sabes que a veces me das miedo?

Caroline soltó una carcajada.

―Ese es el punto.

La noche estaba bien. Caroline se había olvidado completamente de que Rebekah había sido invitada y se divertía con sus amigas mientras que de vez en cuando pasaba al frente para dar inicio a varios concursos tontos que se habían organizado. El tema que se había empleado era el de 'club'. El gimnasio en realidad parecía un club de esos a los que se tenía que salir de Mystic Falls porque no había uno decente en esa pobre ciudad. Ya era de noche y las luces habían sido prendidas. Caroline se encontraba viendo como unos chicos tomaban shots de tequila y como unas chicas se reían descontroladas viéndolos. Todo iba bien y la noche no podía ser más perfecta. Casi estuvo segura que la noche no podía ir mejor, cuando vio a cierta rubia entrar por la puerta principal. Se le cayó la quijada y parpadeó varias veces. No podía ser ella. Es decir…había muchas rubias altas y que parecían modelos en la universidad. Ciertamente no podía ser ella. Ugh, no podía ser Rebekah. _Por favor dios, no dejes que sea ella, no dejes que sea ella. _La iluminación no era buena porque bueno, se suponía que estaba ambientado como un club, uno oscuro y con poca luz. Así que no logró ver bien su rostro. Cuando la chica que parecía un poco desubicada, porque volteaba hacia todas partes, se acercó más a la pista de baile, Caroline pudo ver su rostro.

_Carajo. Es ella. _

No quiso, pero sintió una culpa interior horrible y caminó hacia ella. Rebekah llevaba puesto un vestido rojo que se veía muy caro y unos tacones de terror. Rebekah la notó de inmediato y esperó a que ella terminara de caminar.

Ella habló primero, con ese acento tan característico.

―Debo admitir que has hecho un buen trabajo, niña. ―dijo.

Caroline sonrió forzadamente.

―No soy una niña, tengo tu edad y me llamo Caroline. ―le dijo poniendo ambas manos en su cadera.

Rebekah entrecerró sus ojos ferozmente.

―Y tienes agallas también.

Caroline rodó sus ojos.

―Y tú malos modales. Pero claro que no te has dado cuenta porque no has podido dejar de ser grosera y mal educada conmigo.

Rebekah la asesinó con la mirada y siendo más alta que ella se acercó intimidantemente hacia ella.

―Escúchame bien, niñita idiota. ―le habló entre dientes. ―Se lo que tratas de hacer. ¿Crees que no he visto las miradas que tú y mi hermano se dan? ―Caroline tragó en seco. ―No soy tonta. Se cuándo mi hermano se interesa en una mujer. Y se cuándo las zorras quieren tratar de tirárselo para sacarle toda su fortuna. Y sospecho que tú eres una de esas. Así que espe―

Rebekah no pudo terminar sus amenazas. Caroline le estampó una mano en la mejilla. Varias personas alrededor voltearon a verlas pero cuando vieron que ninguna de las dos decía nada, voltearon sus miradas.

―No te atrevas a hablar de mí de esa forma. ―le siseó con rabia. ―No me conoces. No sabes quién soy. Ni siquiera hemos hablado como la gente normal lo hace y ya supones cosas horribles de mí. Rebekah Mikaelson, me das lastima.―le dijo viéndola a los ojos y con una expresión de lastima y tristeza mezclada. Algo que Rebekah no supo cómo interpretar dejándola totalmente confusa y queriendo salir de ahí tan pronto como sus piernas se lo permitieran. ―Supongo que haberte invitado fue un verdadero error.

La vio por última vez y se alejó caminando de ahí.

Rebekah no podía creer lo que había pasado. Nunca nadie le había dicho nada así. Nadie nunca la había enfrentado. Ella siempre se salía con la suya y nadie le decía que no o le llevaba la contraria. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa niñita a hablarle de esa forma? Salió de ahí lo más rápido posible. Se sentía tan indignada. ¡Pero eso no se quedaría así! ¡Claro que no! Llegando casi a su auto, marcó el número de su hermano.

―Kol. Ven a la fiesta de universidad, ahora mismo. ―le dijo con un tono amenazante y colgó de inmediato.

Esa niñita estúpida no sabía con quien se había metido. Ella era la peor de todos sus hermanos. Sería su peor pesadilla.


End file.
